El dobe y el puto móvil
by usura-tialmant
Summary: Sasuke es desplazado totalmente del interés de Naruto por las redes sociales y un móvil de nueva generación. Sasuke está verdaderamente furioso, pero no puede evitar querer recuperar a Naruto de las garras de ese enemigo invisible. Sus depuradas técnicas ninjas no servirá de nada ¿será capaz de lo increíble por el rubio?.
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIAS**

Yaoi, Chico x Chico  
OoC: Fuera de la personalidad del personaje a lo bestia

Naruto y todos sus personajes pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro. (Como si realmente fuera a tenerlo por su calidad XDD)

* * *

 **El dobe y el puto movil  
** _by usura-tialmant (AKA usura-tonkachi)_

Uchiha…

Ese clan ya no existiría nunca más, cuando él muriera no quedaría nadie… ¿qué dramático, verdad? el caso era que al último superviviente del clan no le importaba una mierda el serlo, más o menos como lo que le podría importar que Choji decidiera ponerse a dieta, o que Ten-Ten llevara gafas de un día para otro.

Hacía cuatro años que había vuelto a Konoha. Sin saber muy bien como, con la unión de las villas y sus científicos empezaron a desarrollar una nueva tecnología que poco a poco fue devorando los artilugios de la época que él conoció cuando no era más que un chiquillo. Ahora había cosas que se pasaron a llamar electrodomésticos, lavadoras, lavavajillas, planchas sin carbón, secadores de pelo, arroceras, televisores de pantalla plana o de plasma, ordenadores y así hasta llegar a los putos móviles…

Sasuke no tenía nada en contra de ese artefacto, de hecho llegó a tener varios desde que salieran al mercado en los últimos tres años, al principio las pantallas eran pequeñas y con botones bajo la pantalla, pero no tardaron mucho en ser sustituidos por los que eran todo pantalla táctil; y hasta ahí era un instrumento verdaderamente útil...pero echaba de menos aquellos momentos en que simplemente se podía llamar o mandar algún mensaje de texto. Durante sus viajes los móviles le mantuvieron en contacto con las pocas personas que le importaban: Naruto, Sakura…y… quizás alguien más cuando estaba muerto del aburrimiento.

Naruto…

Ellos dos acabaron siendo pareja y revolviéndose entre las sábanas cuando sus labios y manos no eran suficientes para sentir al otro y expresar lo que sentían bajo la piel; había deseo, sí, pero también algo mucho más profundo arraigado en sus corazones, por localizarlo en algún lado...ya que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la presencia del otro.

\- Te quiero, Sasuke…-

Naruto se lo dijo una y otra vez durante años y él se limitó a permanecer en silencio...Si actualmente le preguntaran al moreno porqué no contestó de vuelta sus verdaderos sentimientos simplemente respondería algo así como "Siempre he sido un gilipollas".

Con tristeza miraba el perfil del que había decidido compartir el resto de su vida, recordaba como antes podía pasarse un buen rato mirando aquel perfil durmiendo a su lado, compartiendo su espacio y todo lo que aquello significaba; vivían juntos y hasta compartieron risas entre sus frecuentes riñas en que en ocasiones se pasaban semanas sin dirigirse la palabra, pero siempre volvían a besarse y olvidar lo pasado prometiendo ser más cautos…

Los cojones…

Siempre volvían a hacer el imbécil enfadandose por las mismas pequeñas y grandes chorradas, y vuelta a empezar.

Sasuke suspiró una vez más mirando aquel perfil, Naruto no dormía a su lado...ahora el blondo revisaba su Facebook, twitteaba o chateaba con el PUTO movil, constantemente..

\- Te quiero…-

\- Uhum…- contestó el rubio paseando su azulada mirada por la pantalla ignorando la mirada fija en él.

Ya había tenido suficiente...su orgullo estaba aplastado, el gran Uchiha Sasuke había sido derrotado, relegado a un segundo plano, aunque quizás estuviera en uno más alejado. Naruto tenía un nuevo 'amante' y el Uchiha ya había quemado su último intento. Cerró los ojos y se dió la vuelta dándole la espalda al que había ignorado, por a saber que vez, sus sentimientos. Se dijo que quizás se lo merecía por no haber respondido a los 'te quiero' del blondo durante tanto tiempo...pero él al menos en aquel entonces le estaba mirando a los ojos, Naruto ya ni tan siquiera encontraba interesante su mirada negra.

Se acurrucó en las mantas recordando cómo hubo una vez en que sus miradas se exploraban durante largos minutos sabiendo leer cada pensamiento que se reflejaba en sus oscuras pupilas. Al parecer, lejos quedaron aquellos momentos de compartir la caricia de sus labios; apenas podía recordar el tibio sabor del blondo en su boca: Odiaba admitirlo, pero Naruto era un gran besador, durante años hizo que el vello de la nuca se le erizara cuando rozaba sus labios, cuando tanteaba en sus labios lamiendolos de aquella manera que sólo el rubio sabía, finalmente sus lenguas se encontraban y sus manos se movían solas para buscar el tacto del otro. Recordaba que se dejaba llevar y simulaba a la perfección indiferencia al separarse, cuando siempre quería más. Realmente era un gran besador...un gran bastardo, pero un gran besador.

Simplemente se dió la vuelta y dió una honda bocanada de aire de forma silenciosa ahogando así su ira y frustración. Luchó por mantener los ojos cerrados cuando escucho la risa contenida del blondo a su espalda, una risa que ya no le pertenecía.

Realmente le amaba, durante meses hubieron peleas en la cama por culpa del 'puto móvil de los cojones', el tiempo que tardaba en cambiarse para ponerse la ropa de cama Naruto ya estaba enganchado al móvil, echaba de menos esas divagaciones extrañas del rubio por las noches en las que él se reía porque pensara cosas tan estrafalarias; entonces los dos caían dormidos entre insultos cargados de cariño...pero desde que Facebook entró en su casa las cosas empezaron a cambiar, luego hizo acto de presencia a la hora de la comida y finalmente en su cama; entonces los insultos iban cargados de veneno...pero aquella vez no iba quejarse, simplemente se dió la vuelta, quizás fuera la primera muestra de amor que había hecho en su condenada vida.

.

.

.

\- Sasuke...Sasuke…- Notó la mano zarandeando levemente su hombro para que despertara.

Con un gruñido se ladeó perezosamente mirando a quien le despertaba encontrándose con los ojos jade de su antigua compañera de equipo.

\- ¿No deberías volver a casa?.- le instigó viéndole incorporarse y poner los pies en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué casa?- la miró con desgana acariciándose tras la nuca.

\- Pues TÚ casa…- dijo con obviedad la rosada entregando al moreno una muda de ropa plegada - la que comprasteis Naruto y tú-.

\- No voy a volver a ese lugar…- gruñó de nuevo.

\- ¿Otra vez con esas?- alzó una ceja, no se le había pasado por alto que Sasuke había obviado el concepto de 'hogar' para convertirlo en un 'lugar' cualquiera- creía que tu etapa vengador depresivo ya ha terminado…¿por qué no te enfrentas al problema?.

Sasuke le arrancó las prendas de las manos a la ojos de jade y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño donde se tomaría una ducha, una vez dentro empezó a desnudarse no sin rabia contenida por el comentario de su compañera, ella no tenía ni idea de lo que sentía, ella también estaba enganchada a las redes sociales.

\- Vamos Sasuke-kun...seguro que no será para tanto…- la escuchó tras la puerta seguramente esperando a que saliera.

\- No, la verdad es que no…- el agua empezó a correr.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué estás tan furioso?

\- Porque no hay nada que cambie mi pene a forma de Iphone...Sería la única manera que Naruto me tocara…

\- Hombres…- suspiró hastiada.- ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

\- Prefiere chatear con los que no están en nuestra cama…voy a tatuarme un Like en las pelotas...tsk...

\- No digas eso de Naruto, Sasuke -kun….- defendió a su amigo rubio - y de todas formas ¿desde cuándo eres tan soez?

\- ¡Hmph!

\- Hablas de Naruto como si no fuera por red no quiera saber nada de tí…

\- Voy a reformar mi vida Sakura...Voy a recuperar los años que he perdido con ese patán…

\- Sasuke-kun….eso…- esta se sobresaltó cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe

\- ¡No soy el imbécil que está ahí para entretenerse mientras espera que le conteste alguno de sus contactos!

Apareció el moreno duchado y vestido, tenía aún el pelo humedecido y revuelto, su piel brillaba por la humedad, se había duchado y vestido en un tiempo récord, la fragancia del champú lleno el olfato de la rosada, posiblemente el pecho de la rosada se hubiera acelerado si no fuera que el rostro del Uchiha no estaba, para nada, revitalizado por la ducha. La expresión del moreno era de alguien derrotado y totalmente dolido.

\- Sasuke-kun…¿quieres que hable con él?- se ofreció al ser consciente que la actitud de Naruto había desbordado al moreno.

\- ¡No!- contestó enseguida entrecerrando la mirada - Quiero ver cuanto tarda en darse cuenta...si es que se da cuenta…

\- No creo que…

\- Voy a la torre del Hokage a que me den trabajo y a buscar un piso…- ignoro lo que tuviera que decir la rosada acabando de secarse el pelo y la cara que volvió a mojarse por el goteo continuo de su largo flequillo.

Sabía que se estaba dejando llevar por la ira y que no iba a sacar nada bueno. Tuvo suerte y se ausentaría para una misión durante un mes, aunque sería posible que se alargara durante tres meses o más. Quería estar lejos, lejos del recuerdo de los ojos del rubios sobre la pantalla retroiluminada hasta altas horas de la noche, ignorar cómo se quedaba despierto hasta tarde dejándole desayunando solo...porque si algo tenía el dobe era una mala leche increíble cuando despertaba...Estaba tan dolido...y cuando estaba dolido al final siempre encontraba la misma solución: desaparecer y esperar que sus heridas cicatrizaran.

De vuelta paseó por las calles de Konoha esperando que se le enfriara la cabeza pero solo podía recordar como había sido incapaz de salvar su relación. Conocía a Naruto, si no se hubiera aburrido de él no estaría enganchado a las redes sociales.

Sencillamente había perdido.

 _"¿No querías convertirte en Hokage? No deberías estar perdiendo el tiempo buscandome._ " recordó sus palabras adolescentes cuando se vieron después de años en la guarida de Orochimaru.

Miró la pantalla de su propio móvil. Paseó los dedos por su superficie revisando que el último mensaje era de hacía unas dos semanas. Apenas tenía contactos y mucho menos utilizaba a aquel trasto, si tenía que decir algo lo haría en persona no tras unas letras digitales o el diminuto altavoz que había dentro de la carcasa.

Quizás fuera una momia anticuada y una loca melodramática en exceso, pero ya tenía bastante de máquinas, en aquellas misiones de aislamiento no se encontraba cobertura y eso le haría feliz. Torció una sonrisa al pensarlo: él Uchiha Sasuke que siempre rehusaba de la presencia de los demás ahora buscaba algo más humano, prefería soportar las charlas insulsas alrededor de una hoguera durante la guardia, que ver a Naruto dejándole ese vacío tan gélido, estaba seguro que si él estuviera enganchado a esa mierdad digitales todo eso no habría pasado.

Su mano se negó a soltar su móvil cuando ya estaba dispuesto a dejarlo caer en la papelera. Era cierto que estaba furioso, que aguantó sin decir nada hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. ¿Quien tenía la verdadera culpa que su mundo volviera a ser gris y solitario? ¿el móvil o su arrogancia al pensar que Naruto siempre estaría mendigando su atención?.

Quizás Sasuke fuera un amante de mierda, pero no podía negar que Naruto era demasiado importante en su vida, siempre lo había sido, a lo único que podía aspirar era a su amistad, pero para ser su amigo primero tendrían que romper.

¿Porque se sentía tan culpable ahora? ¿Cómo podía pasar de estar furioso a reconocer interiormente que todo había sido culpa suya? No le contestó a sus 'te quiero' simplemente se dejó amar, como si fuera un preciado trofeo...pero hasta los trofeos más ambiciados acaban acumulando polvo, y eso era lo que le había pasado a él.

 _"Con su amistad me basta…"_

La sensación de soledad fue aún mayor imaginando a Naruto dándole la espalda para siempre. Quizás no debería haber aceptado la misión hasta haber aclarado su mente, pero ya era tarde.

Retiró la mano de encima de la papelera y miró la pantalla del móvil. Tras pensar unos segundos se retiró a un banco de un parque donde empezó a teclear un mensaje.

»Me voy de misión. Estaré fuera un mes aunque podría alargarse.

No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando el mensaje de Naruto apareció en pantalla; ahí estaba el dobe, totalmente enganchado a la mierda del móvil.

»Ok. ¿vas a venir a comer?

»No

»Ya veo…

» Que te vaya bien la misión ^^

Y así fue como Sasuke metió el móvil en el interior de su bolsillo e hizo tiempo hasta el inicio de la misión.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

He etiquetado esta historia como COMEDIA y aunque el inicio es bastante dramático, pero para darle una profundidad a la historia no creía conveniente que empezaramos con todo chiste. La idea es hacer es putear a Sasuke a niveles nunca antes vistos! pero quería dejar clara su desesperación.

Como habéis comprobado (los que me siguen) el capitulo es mucho más corto de los que suelo escribir normalmente, su función va ser que publicaré capítulos de vez en cuando, dado que nunca he escrito una comedia y quiero ver como va! Sigo centrándome en NO SOY TU AMIGO,

Esta idea me ha rondado muchas veces ya que es un tema que nos frustra bastante a mi padre y a mi, el tema móviles! Sinceramente me siento muy dinosaurio en ese aspecto, en que la gente vive enganchada a la pantalla de un móvil y quise sacar algo bueno y chistoso de ello y pensé en hacer esta historia! Los capítulos serán cortos para así no agobiarme como hago con otras historias para hacer que la espera valga la pena. Seré sincera al decir que la subiré de forma muy random, así que os recomiendo que le deis a seguimiento plz ;A;

Se que últimamente estoy subiendo muchas historias, sin embargo esta la escribí hace bastante tirada y he decidido publicarla. Tengo muchas historias que escribo y no ven la luz y pensé que es un poco egoísta por mi parte, quizás os puedan dar un buen momento y por eso las publico. Muchas gracias a todos!


	2. Chapter 2

**ADVERTENCIAS**

Yaoi, Chico x Chico

OoC: Fuera de la personalidad del personaje a lo bestia

Naruto y todos sus personajes pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro. (Como si realmente fuera a tenerlo por su calidad XDD)

* * *

 **El dobe y el puto movil 2  
** _by usura-tialmant (AKA usura-tonkachi)_

Sakura llamó a la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta. De nuevo su mano voló hasta su bolsillo para sacar el móvil y usar el marcado rápido con la etiqueta de 'Sasuke-kun'. Sin embargo este no contestaba y mucho menos escuchaba el tono que le había puesto el moreno, recordaba perfectamente que era el tono por defecto, Sasuke era así.

Su mente viajando a cuando le regalaron el móvil en su último cumpleaños, ella e Ino le incitaron a que probara el maravilloso mundo de la pantalla táctil y de enlazar las cuentas de correo a las redes sociales...pero no pareció en absoluto atraído, sin embargo se pasó un buen rato dando vuelta a los tonos de llamada para acabar eligiendo el que ya tenía de buen principio por defecto. Sin duda era un inadaptado…

Con aquel extraño recuerdo iba a girar sobre sus talones para abandonar el apartamento donde un puñado de vecinos le dijeron que le vieron entrar de pasada.

Hacía ya un tiempo que Sasuke apareció en su apartamento para dormir una noche; estaba totalmente indignado con Naruto y dijo algo de reformar su vida. Ella estuvo muy centrada en su trabajo en el hospital; cuando la sombra del moreno cruzó por su mente, acudió a la casa que ellos compartían no se atrevió a preguntar por Uchiha, y terminó por regresar por donde había venido. Le buscó por la aldea, pero fue sólo cuando preguntó a los comerciantes cuando tuvo claro que estaba en Konoha, e investigando se encontró en aquel bloque de apartamentos baratos.

Escuchó un ruido en su interior.

\- Sasuke-kun…- volvió a llamar sin respuesta - Se que estas ahí dentro- gruñó finalmente sintiéndose algo estúpida al estar ahí parada sin recibir una sola respuesta, temía que los vecinos llamaran a la policía o algo.- ¡Voy a entrar!- dijo con convicción.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando pudo acceder a la vivienda sin problemas, no se había ni molestado en cerrar o bloquear la puerta. El interior del apartamento era pequeño, la luz entraba por una de las ventanas principales, encontrando la silueta de Uchiha sentado dándole la espalda en un sofá barato. Se acercó con controlada calma hasta quedar al lado del moreno que ni se dignó a levantar la mirada, tenía el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y sus manos entrelazadas, su mirada estaba perdida en la superficie de la mesa que tenía frente a él.

\- Te he estado llamando…- habló al ver que él no le hacía caso.

\- ¿Ah si?...No te he escuchado…- dijo con una voz plana que a la rosada no le gustó en absoluto.

La de ojos jade pudo diferenciar el reflejo de la pantalla del móvil del moreno sobre la mesa. La rosada volvió a sacar su móvil y hacer la rellamada, el móvil del moreno sobre la mesa vibró haciendo que resonara en la madera. Haruno le lanzó una mala mirada al otro que ni parpadeó incómodo al verse sorprendido mintiendo.

El enfado le duró poco al ver que su antiguo amor se le veía realmente afectado por algo, ¿era cosa suya o estaba abandonado el cuidado de su pelo? Aunque hubiera una época que llevara el flequillo desordenado, era sexy; cómo decirlo...era como si estuviera estudiadamente desenfadado y rebelde; pero ahora su pelo se le veía más descuidado, no es que fuera con el pelo pegado de grasa sino que simplemente estaba descuidado con algunas puntas torcidas. como si al acabar de ducharse se hubiera tirado a dormir dejando el pelo totalmente descuidado y sin forma. Su mirada parecía algo vidriosa marcándose bajo los ojos una leve rojez seguramente por el cansancio.

\- ¿Cuando has vuelto?- trató de ser paciente sabía que la respuesta no iba a gustarle. Conocía sus 'no es asunto tuyo' o 'eres molesta'.

\- Hará casi dos semanas…- dijo con calma sin mover la mirada.

\- ¿No has avisado a nadie?- Solo encontró el silencio como respuesta- Sasuke-kun…¿Qué ha pasado con Naruto?- Solo había que sumar las acciones y el resultado era más que evidente. El silencio que le siguió era una clara confirmación.

\- Cuando regresé...iba con toda la idea de cambiar, de hacer que lo nuestro funcionara…- La voz del moreno era áspera, como si la garganta rogara por agua y aire a partes iguales- Los dioses lo saben...pero llegué ni a pisar Konoha cuando me dió la patada…-.

Aquella sentencia que había hecho su amigo solo era la voz de su dolor, estaba segura, dudaba que Naruto le hubiera dicho con sequedad 'Se acabó' pero también sabía que ni las palabras más suaves endulzaban el sentirse como algo sin valor. Debería alegrarse que aquel recibiera en sus propias carnes lo que ella había sentido durante toda su niñez y adolescencia...pero realmente quería a aquel emo alérgico al dolor de la pérdida.

Sasuke era la viva imágen de la derrota, nunca pensó que le encontraría así, aunque sus ojos estaban secos sabía que aun lloraba en sus adentros su debilidad por no haber podido salvar lo que quería.

Su mano viajó conciliadora hasta las entrelazadas del Uchiha y este movió la mirada hasta sus ojos, entonces ella le sonrió y Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que apartar sus orbes oscuros, seguramente al verse ridículo y previsible.

\- Cuéntame Sasuke-kun…- le dijo suavemente acuclillandose a su lado- dime qué ha pasado…-

La mirada oscura regresó por un instante a la suya para entrecerrarla después con rencor. sus labios también se apretaron luchando por no hacer algo parecido a un puchero cuando empezó a hablar.

\- Pasa que cuando hice la misión todos parecían complacidos de haber trabajado conmigo, le escribieron una carta de recomendación al Hokage. Uno de mis mis compañeros de misión me agradeció que le ayudara y quedó en que me invitaría algún día a una cerveza...una de las de la aldea no paraba de perseguirme, tirándome de la lengua...pero por una vez me comporté.- Señaló poniendo énfasis en esa última frase y un movimiento de sus manos antes de suspirar y girar la cara hacia otro lado.- Tienes la atención de otras personas, sin embargo no de la que realmente te importa…- finalmente dejó caer los hombros.

\- De qué me sonará eso…- también dejó escapar un suspiro. Uchiha tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse levemente, eso indicaba que realmente recordaba lo que ella sentía por él...pero a su vez Haruno recordaba como Naruto la perseguía sin descanso.

Mirándolo desde una perspectiva pesimista el equipo 7 había abandonado todos sus intentos amorosos. Naruto se rindió de ella; ella de Sasuke y finalmente Sasuke de Naruto. Al parecer estaban destinados a no ser felices entre ellos, traicionados por sus sentimientos no correspondidos.

¿No correspondidos?

Ella muchas veces se lamentaba de haber permanecido siempre mirando las espaldas de sus compañeros. Quería estar junto a ellos...porque...Ellos irradiaban algo especial una conexión en que ni tan siquiera era necesario compartir una mirada.

Era una verdadera molestia verse tan apartada de aquello que les envolvía. Durante años lo llamaron 'compenetración' pero finalmente llegó el día que recibió el nombre de 'amor' y nadie se sorprendió por ello.

\- ¡Está decidido!- se levantó con energía y voz decidida, tras un breve espacio de silencio, haciendo que el moreno tuviera algo parecido a una reacción siguiendo sus movimientos con la mirada- ¡Vamos a hacer vuelvas con Naruto!- apretó el puño con determinación.

.

.

.

.

.

-Sakura…-

\- ¡Chist!- hizo callar al moreno pero este no se quiso amedrentar.

\- ¿Flores?- Uchiha detuvo sus pasos y la rosada le imitó solo que mirando sin comprender.- ¿En serio?-.

\- ¿Qué hay de malo?- Se indignó rápidamente la rosada poniendo los brazos en jarra.

Uchiha no supo en que momento se dejó convencer, o mejor dicho, se dejó arrastrar por su compañera fuera de su apartamente que empezó a hablar a una velocidad inentendible, la cual supuso que era una habilidad nata de las mujeres. De eso podía dar fe por otras ocasiones en que caminaba por las calles al hacer la compra del mes: donde cuenta que la que parecía escuchar sin venir a cuento empezaban a hablar a la vez pisandose la una a otra con las palabras convirtiendo la verborrea en una sopa de ruidos inentendibles. Esperaba que la rosada no esperara que él hiciera lo mismo; porque a pesar de ser uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la historia era Konoha, era un humano común...y hombre.

Volviendo a los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la floristería, donde la rosada esperaba su respuesta, este simplemente dejó caer los hombros conteniendo un suspiro al no poder creerse que lo estuviera preguntando en serio.

\- Sakura…-negó con la cabeza

\- ¿Y?- continuaba sin entenderlo- ¿crees que a Naruto no le gustaría un gesto bonito por tu parte, para variar? ¿Lo dices porque soy una mujer o porque no podré ayudarte?- ahora se cruzó de brazos.

El comentario que parecía acusarle de cabrón desalmado, no le gustó, perdo decidió pasarlo de largo, porque a pesar de su apariencia era muy distinto su trato con Naruto en la intimidad y con el resto del mundo.

\- No se que haréis las mujeres con un ramo de flores...pero lo que sí sé es que acabarán alojados en mi trasero…

\- Oh….entonces tu eres….- le miró boquiabierta

\- ¿Qué?- no parecía querer enterarse de lo que sugería su amiga…

\- Sasuke kun…-

\- ¡Deja de mirarme así!- bufó era como si le mirara con lastima u horrorizada...no sabría identificarlo.- ¡Y deja de sacar tus propias conclusiones!- se alarmó cuando creyó acertar en lo que su compañera estaba pensando.

\- Vale vale- alzó las manos a modo de rendición-...entonces…¿qué otra cosa le gustaría a Naruto y le pudiera conmover? espero que no menciones el ramen, Sasuke kun…

La pregunta era tan sencilla...pero supo ver lo que la rosada estaba sugiriendo ¿qué iba a aportar un bote de raamen? todos sabían de esa ficción del rubio, hacerlo lo dejaría en la categoría de amigo, un territorio que no quería volver a pisar, sabía que si entraba sería un punto de no retorno. Pero…¿qué era lo que le gustaba a Naruto?. Escarbando en su memoria recordó una afición que nunca encontraría en el rubio por su aparente torpeza; cuidar las plantas, era un descuidado, pero prestaba especial atención en sus plantas, mucho más que en él mismo.

\- ¿Tanto te gusta cuidar de algo que no sea tu mismo?- recordó su voz en el pasado.

\- Jejeje es una actitud más egoísta de mi parte de lo que piensas…

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿como?

\- Hacerlo me hace sentir bien-

Entonces le devolvió aquella amplia sonrisa...sonrisa que quedó solo en alguna parte de sus memoria casi olvidada, ahora lo más parecido a una sonrisa se la dedicaba a la pantalla del móvil ¿estaría ayudando a alguien a través de esa pantalla? ¿se sentía mejor haciéndolo que esforzándose por un caso perdido como él?

\- Sasuke-kun…- La realidad le llamó una vez más.

\- Las plantas…- murmuró

\- Pero si acabas de decirme que te metería el ramo por donde más te gusta…

\- ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

\- ¡Pues tu!

\- ¡Yo no he dicho eso!

\- ¿Entonces es Naruto?

\- ¡Eso es algo que no te importa!- Restalló con rabia notando el calor golpear con furia sus mejillas ¿en serio estaba sacando conjeturas de su vida sexual con el rubio? ¡Eso era totalmente privado!

\- Entonces estoy esperando otra sugerencia….

El moreno no supo qué decir...si no era las plantas ¿qué otra posibilidad había? y pensándolo bien, y poniéndose en situación ¿serviría de algo todo aquello? si se presentaba con unas flores o un ficus o cualquier otra cosa alocada, planta o no, con la certeza que le gustaría a Naruto ¿cambiaría algo? Estaba seguro que no caería a sus pies, era una realidad que no quisiera volver con él, hasta dudaba que un gesto conciliador pudiera limar las asperezas entre ellos dos,

\- ¿Le quieres?- se vió sorprendido con el labio torcido y pasó a mirar alos ojos a la rosada sin responder pero quizás pudo ver respuesta en sus ojos- Entonces no perdemos nada por intentarlo ¿verdad?

\- …-

\- Vamos Sasuke -kun…- le animó -vamos a echar una mirada…- se encontró con una sonrisa conciliadora.

\- Hn….- pero eso no quitó su desgana.

Ya en la floristería no fue raro escuchar la voz de alguien demasiado cercano para su gusto, debió haberlo imaginado. Ahí estaba Ino acercándose a su amiga que la saludó con un simple gesto de la mano. Sasuke suspiró al pensar que volvería a ver aquella escena de las mujeres hablando a la vez no sabría si pudiera soportar semejante sinfonía caótica; paseó la mirada por encima de las mesas que ahí había, llena de diferentes flores y plantas, todo era demasiado confuso, no pudo imaginarse que hubiera tantas especies de plantas.

\- Venimos a buscar algo para que Sasuke y Naruto hagan las paces…- escuchó en la distancia el moreno.

Tratando de ocultar la sorpresa en la cara se giró al par de amigas que parecía seguir hablando, hasta que Ino se quedó pensativa. ¿de verdad Sakura le había traicionado de aquella manera? ¿Cómo podía ir ventilando que Naruto y él estaban enfadados?

\- Entonces iré a hablar con el interesado- soltó con frescura la rubia que se acercó con gráciles y largos pasos hasta él- Nunca pensé que Sasuke-kun se dejara convencer para ser un poquito más humano…- canturreó con picardía y eso no le gustó.

\- No saques conclusiones equivocadas…- dijo cos casi sequedad.

\- El caso es…- continuó, ignorando su comentario- que para ayudarte debería saber que ha sido lo que ha pasado realmente.

Aquello era demasiado sospechoso,, Sakura se acercó y no fue difícil para uchiha darse cuenta que aquello podría ser una treta para meterse donde no las llamaban y tener su ración de cotilleo amoroso, el cual las mujeres parecían tan necesitadas.

\- No tengo nada que decir- se cruzó de brazos - Solo he venido a comprarle un detalle…-

\- Vaya… ¿y con un detalle piensas arreglar una ruptura?- la rubia alzó la ceja antes de cruzar los brazos casi con superioridad.

Los ojos del Uchiha se trasladaron inmediatamente a la rosada con profundo rencor pero esta no perdió un segundo en sacudir las manos y la cabeza negando de forma enérgica.

\- Sasuke-kun…- lo llamó la otra - Todos nos hemos dado cuenta del cambio de estado de Naruto…-

¿Cambio de estado? ¿eso significaba que Naruto estaba triste de que ya no estuvieran juntos?...pero al parecer su cara reflejó demasiado su desorientación y Yamanaka se vió obligada a seguir.

\- Te hablo de Facebook…-

\- ¿Facebook?- repitió casi sin creérselo.

\- Claro, solemos revisar que hacen nuestros amigos y esas cosas, ¿sabes?- de nuevo aquel tono de superioridad que al moreno empezaba a reventarle un poco bastante las pelotas.- Por qué se comporta como siempre, qued con otras personas, sale de misión…-

Ino tuvo la decencia de hacer un descanso y mirar la reacciones de Uchiha antes de soltar la bomba.

\- Hasta parece que es más feliz…-

Aquello dejó a Uchiha sin palabras ¿eso era cierto? La mirada pasó a la rosada que procuró mirar hacia otro lado, pero hasta aquella acción le estaba hablando alto y claro que era verdad lo que estaba diciendo su amiga.

Sería difícil describir a sensación de pesadez que sufrieron sus espaldas de un segundo a otro, su mirada se perdió mirando las baldosas del suelo sin creerse que aquellas palabras hubieran salido de aquellos labios, queriendo negarse a pensar que Naruto renacía cuando él se encontraba en la absoluta miseria. Algo debió pasar que el tono de Ino tambien cambio...pero solo levemente.

\- Desde mi punto de vista te lo mereces.- soltó a bocajarro

\- Ino…- chistó la otra.

Uchiha levantó la mirada y la enfrentó directamente mostrando su peor cara de desafío que pudo recordar, seguro que no tenía nada de amenazante como lo fue en el pasado, cuando la gente le respetaba como ninja renegado y clase S. sus dientes rechinaron con rabia al verse tan poco valorado en aquella aldea, recordado de súbito el único motivo por el que permanecía ahí.

\- Aunque si estás aquí…- murmuró sin apartar la mirada- pude que realmente signifique te importe Naruto.

\- Por su puesto que le importa Naruto Ino, ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas?- Sakura no tardó en defenderle.

\- Bueno bueno…- se espolsó las culpas antes de seguir - la verdad es que estando en este negocio, si de algo me he dado cuenta es que me he convertido en una verdadera celestina…- Si sasuke la miraba fijamente apostaría que le crecía la nariz con orgullo*- Peeero, para ayudar necesito saber los detalles de lo que ha ocurrido, mis plantas y flores solo son un portal a la reconciliación. - ¿eran él o la rubia se movió estratégicamente dónde las luces le iluminaban como si se tratara de una deidad?

\- ¿¡Entonces vas a ayudarnos?!- se emocionó la rosada por un momento.

-¡No te preocupes Sasuke -kun has acudido al lugar más indicado!

Sasuke sintió un helado y terrorífico escalofrío, De un día a otro se sintió que iba a ser cruelmente manipulado por esas malvadas mentes femeninas. pero ¿qué otra posibilidad tenía?

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Buenas Gente!

Aquí con otro capítulo corto de esta historia! la verdad es que me he fijado que reviews tengo muy poco pero tiene muchos más follows de los que hubiese imaginado con aquel primer capítulo! ¡Quisiera invitaros a que pedais la vergüenza y escribáis un comentario expresando cuales son vuestras ideas para hacer sufrir a Sasuke en este intento de reconquista! Es la primera vez que hago hago un fic de este estilo y creo que será más divertido si todos participamos! varias mentes trabajan mejor que la mía en solitario. ¿qué decis?! X3

* * *

 **REVIEWS**

Nekiri-Chan

Pos si a Sasuke le han dejado en visto y tirado en la estocada como has podido ver! Veremos como se las arregla para reconquistar al rubio.

Funeral-Of-The Humanity

La verdad que el tema consolas también es muy al día! pero como que es algo que ya lleva más tiempo, puede que como a mi tambien me gustan los videojuegos no me importe tanto, claro que una relación sentimental tiraria la play 4 a la mierda XDDD.

Es cierto eso que ahora prima más la contraseña wi-fi que hablar con el que tienes delante, soy una vieja chocha, pero aunque las relaciones humanas nunca han sido lo mio, cuando estoy con alguien me siento aun peor cosa de lo que ya me siento cuando hacen eso! ;A;

Todos amamos a Sasuke por ser como es por ser tan apasionado en su dolor! sino no había villano, muchos le dicen emo y drama queen, pero la ÚNICA realidad es que el manga solo se vuelve interesante cuando re-apaprecía en la historia.

Las causas de Naruto siguen siendo un misterio...espero que entre todos lo podamos desvelar! ^^

Muchas gracias por comentar, siempre es un gusto tenerte en la caja de comentarios! ^^

AnonimadeLima-AnonymousofLima

Me alegra haber hecho que tuvieras que contenerte en el bus por no reir! en eso consiste este fic! espero que tu duda con Sakura haya sido resuelta a medias! y sino pues no pasa nada, no influenciará en la historia. Gracias por comentar!

BluesoulRed

Si la e historia es muy Ooc pero la verdad es que es difícil hacer parodias conservando la integridad de los personajes! Ya sabes que no soy de hacer estas cosas pero en esta ocasión lo creí conveniente! Nos leemos!

Sindey Uchiha Hale Malfoy

Actualización fresca, espero que te guste!


	3. Chapter 3

**ADVERTENCIAS**

Yaoi, Chico x Chico

OoC: Fuera de la personalidad del personaje a lo bestia

Naruto y todos sus personajes pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro. (Como si realmente fuera a tenerlo por su calidad XDD)

POV: Punto de vista de Sasuke en la mayoría del transcurso de la historia.

Buenas a Todas! Lamento la espera! pero he estado bastante ocupada con cosas de la escuela de Arte y adaptandome a dos nuevos trabajos,acabo bastante agotada y solo encuentro tiempo para dormir XDD. Recordad que esta Historia quisiera hacerla con Vosotros, así que si se os ocurren METODOS DE CONQUISTA para Sasuke, no dudeis en ponermelo en los comentarios! seran tomados en cuenta!

 **El dobe y el puto movil 3**

by usura-tialmant (AKA usura-tonkachi)

Ahí estaba él, delante a la puerta de lo que fue una vez su hogar, al lugar donde en el pasado sabía que podía regresar y unos brazos le recibirían. Quizás para muchos pareciera un desalmado gilipollas, pero valoraba ese instante más que nada en el mundo...como esperaba que también lo valoraba la persona que había tras la puerta. En una mano parecía tener el corazón en un puño y en la otra una bolsa con la planta de interior: un Potus, a él todas le parecían iguales…

\- Esta es una planta de interior bastante resistente, si Naruto esta de misión y no puede encargarse de ella sobrevivirá hasta su vuelta. - Ino apareció en sus recuerdos -Además, si te fijas sus hojas tienen forma de corazón, sin duda a Naruto le gustará.- Sonrió finalmente satisfecha por su buen trabajo.

Realmente se sentía ridículo delante de esa puerta sin moverse un milímetro, como esperando que apareciera una iluminación divina y le inspirara afrontar lo que iba a pasar; esperó en vano. Expulsó, finalmente, aire lentamente cuando su mente divagó en un recuerdo como fue incapaz de responder a todas las preguntas que le hizo la rubia en la floristería, cuando debían escoger cuál iba a ser el regalo para romper el hielo con el rubio y así poder mostrar a Naruto sus buenas intenciones.

'¿Qué tipo de plantas le gusta más?¿con o sin flores?¿le puede dedicar tiempo?¿ sabe mantener a raya las plagas? ¿qué tipo de macetas usa?'

"...Maldición, ¿tantas cosas había que tener en cuenta? Ni que fuera un cachorro."

Bajó la mirada hasta la bolsa donde estaba la planta cuidadosamente colocada para que no se volcara y se rompiera su tronco central; había llegado la hora de la verdad. Casi involuntariamente empezó a practicar mentalmente una vez más que iba a decirle al rubio, queriendo visualizarlo y tener en cuenta todas las posibles reacciones.

"Me pasaba por aquí y decidí dejarte esto…" No, casi parecía que viniera a desgana

"Te he comprado esto para que lo cuides…" ¡Ni que le estuviera pidiendo que cuidara su mascota!

"Al verla me he acordado que te gustaban las plantas…" pfff, ¡pésimo!

" He pensado que ya que no estoy aquí…" ¡No! ¡no, no y no! nada de hacerse la víctima "Aunque lo sea…" Acabó por abofetearse mentalmente por aquel pensamiento.

No le dió tiempo a pensar en nada más cuando la puerta se abrió en un movimiento rápido y vió al rubio salir a gran velocidad hasta casi estrellarse contra él, seguro que debió poner alguna cara patética. Los ojos de Naruto conectaron con los suyos y ambos se mantuvieron la mirada en lo que seguramente fueron segundos, sin embargo cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran sólo un par de idiotas.

"Naruto…" Se sintió patético cuando su pensamiento pareció salir casi como un sollozo.

Le tenía delante suyo, después de casi un mes y medio sin verle; por culpa de muchas misiones podía pasar largos periodos de tiempo sin tener contacto de ninguna de las maneras; pero en aquel momento sabía que podría ser su última oportunidad para recuperarle; no, la última oportunidad para abrirse paso a intentar hacer que se volviera a enamorar de él.

\- ¿Sasuke?- fue el rubio quien reaccionó primero, para sorpresa del otro- ¿qué haces aquí?

¡Mierda! ¿cómo había decidido empezar la conversación, había decidido alguna forma para empezar a hablar?¡No la recordaba!. La mente del Uchiha se bloqueó, pero se obligó a mantener el gesto lo más neutral que pudo y evitar abrir y cerrar la boca como un besugo ahogándose es su propia estupidez.

\- Vine a dejarte esto…- solo alzó la mano entregandole la bolsa con la planta.

"Genial…" sonrió internamente de forma mordaz "Seguro que le has cautivado Uchiha…" gruñó interiormente usando todo el sarcasmo que pudo en contra suya.

\- Ah…- Naruto sujetó la bolsa con ambas manos hasta notar el peso sobre sus palmas, sin embargo no se dignó a mirar lo que había en el interior. - La verdad es que tengo que salir de misión y llego tarde…-

Con la naturalidad y espontaneidad que le caracterizaba, extendió las manos con la bolsa entregándosela de vuelta; el otro recibió lo que le entregaba sin poder evitar mostrar la sorpresa en su cara. Naruto pasó a llevarse la mano al bolsillo, mientras el moreno siguió el movimiento con la mirada, del interior del bolsillo sacó el PUTO movil.

\- Sí, llego realmente tarde…- Anunció tras un suspiro de pesadez

Sus miradas no se volvieron a encontrar, le dió la espalda para cerrar la puerta, el que fue el hogar de ambos; a prisas se guardó las llaves y tras un ladrido que pareció una despedida se alejó corriendo a toda velocidad dejando al moreno en la puerta con la bolsa de la planta entre sus manos. Y ahí se quedó...por un tiempo.

Solo faltaba que viniera un nube negra a lloverle encima. No se quería ni imaginarse la cara de gilipollas que debía tener puesta.

Le había rechazado.

En su vida jamás había recibido tal desprecio, devolver un regalo era una de las cosas más ofensivas de la cultura oriental; porque lo había aceptado al tenerlo entre sus manos y devolverlo había sido como una puñalada entre las costillas.

.

.

.

La llegada a su apartamento se hizo más pesado de lo que hubiera imaginado. Abrió la puerta y dejó la bolsa con la planta en la mesa del recibidor, junto al sofá barato; no tardó mucho en sacar la planta del plástico y dejarla ahí, sobre la mesa. Sin más que hacer fue directo al pasillo que daba a la puerta de la calle con la mentalidad de ir a la Torre del Hokage para otra misión, sin embargo sus pies se negaron a dar un paso más y acabó tumbado en el pasillo mirando el techo. Solo, con las penumbras, empezó a plantearse si debería dejar de evadir lo evidente, de esa manera solo se crearía falsas esperanzas.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llamaron a su puerta. Ignoró el sonido tratando de tragar lo que le acababa de suceder, aún la incredulidad velaba sus ojos negros. ¿tanto le detestaba el rubio? ¿que había hecho tan horrible? ¿Y desde cuando empezó a despreciarle de aquella manera?

Sasuke hay algo importante de lo que te quiero hablar...

Recordaba la pantalla de su móvil en una de las noches en que la máquina encontró cobertura en la última misión que había hecho hacía ya más de un mes. Deslizándose de debajo de las mantas, en la tienda de campaña, acudió por una vez al sonido. Aunque el mensaje recibido no era prometedor, ya se había dispuesto a recuperar la relación de pareja que habían tenido, por ello se inculcó no pensar mal respecto aquel lapidario texto, podría ser cualquier cosa.

Sobre qué?

Tardó en contestar, tardó bastante, haciendo que sus sospechas cobraran renovadas fuerzas, pero volvió a hacer acopio de paciencia y de la confianza que tenía con el rubio; aún así algo le gritaba que no se engañara y no relajara tanto, que algo malo iba a sacar de eso; pero se negó a escuchar esa parte. no quería hacerlo: si dejaba que sus sospechas o celos salieran a la luz Naruto tendría motivos para cabrearse y hacer que recuperar la relación se hiciera poco a poco más difícil.

Quiero dejarlo

Fue contundente; como si le tiraran con catapulta a uno de los retratos de los Hokages esculpidos en piedra en el muro de Konoha. Sin saber muy bien como su cuerpo empezó a moverse solo y a sacudirse levemente.

Por qué?

Bloqueó la pantalla y se acomodó en el interior de sus mantas… pasados unos minutos escuchó más alertas de que había recibido mensajes, pero no fue hasta que cesaron cuando volvió a coger el móvil y desbloquearlo, haciendo acopio de pura fuerza de voluntad. La ansiedad parecía darle un sin fin de patadas en la boca del estómago, pero estaba rodeado de gente no podía permitirse mostrar nada...además que aún no estaba todo perdido...No quería verlo, no quería leer sus sospechas en aquella ridícula pantalla...

No se...las cosas han cambiado mucho y...no quiero seguir.

Lo siento…

Ya hablamos del tema de la casa.

Puedes venir si quieres…

Lo que pasó después de aquello todo era demasiado borroso, no lograba recordar nada, pero de si algo estaba seguro era que Naruto le dejó muy claro que había roto con él y su relación había concluido. Las sensaciones que le invadieron en un principio no podría describirlas, parecerá extraño, pero no las recordaba. Sabía que si lo hacía no volvería a levantarse.

Sí, recordaba cómo había llegado a esos apartamentos y cómo el abatimiento empezó a devorarle demasiado rápido, casi se empezaba a parecer a un Hikikomori*, descuidando su apariencia física y apenas saliendo para comer, acumulando desechos, sin embargo la falta de apetito hacía que fueran poco.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, tirado en mitad del pasillo, en aquella extraña espiral que le retorcía las entrañas de esa forma tan característica que no le hacía correr al baño a vaciar las tripas.

Ah...ya se había olvidado de la puerta...

Los de la puerta insistieron y Uchiha decidió abrir la puerta y luchar como pudiera a no volver a sentirse de aquella manera, era patético, él era un Uchiha, había pasado por tristezas y pérdidas más profundas y dolorosas: ni sus padres, ni su hermano volverían; ya había olvidado los timbres de sus voces, aunque estaba seguro que si los escuchara de nuevo los reconocería al instante, pero eso no iba a pasar.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con las dos féminas que sin pedir permiso se colaron en el interior del apartamento, no dijo nada al verlas enzarzadas en quitarse los zapatos para entrar definitivamente en el interior de su apartamento; al parecer aquella visita iba a alargarse más de lo que cabía esperar.

\- ¡Bueno! ¡cuéntanos cómo te ha ido!- empezó a hablar la rubia de forma cantarina, casi parecía un cervatillo curioso adentrándose en su casa con movimientos que parecían brincos.

Sakura fue más relajada y fue tras su amiga tratando de hacer que se calmara recordandole que habían invadido la vivienda del moreno; Ino la ignoró por completo cuando se metió salón comedor.

Las dos mujeres quedaron mudas al instante, Sasuke supo entonces que habían visto la planta encima de la mesa, fuera de la bolsa. Con calma se acercó hasta el marco de la puerta observandolas como se habían quedado inmóviles, seguramente sacando sus propias conclusiones de lo que había pasado; aunque era más que evidente. La palabra fracaso destilaba por todos los poros.

Sin saber porqué sus labios se curvaron en una casi inexistente sonrisa, al verlas ahí en silencio de alguna manera tocó su fibra sensible en el momento adecuado.

\- ¿Queréis té?- les ofreció dirigiéndose hasta la cocina.

\- Ah, yo sí…-

\- Sí…-

Las voces eran suaves, eso podría significar que aquella conversación podría ser relajada; lo agradecía, no tenía ganas de estar dando guerra ante los comentarios extraños de las féminas...ni tampoco dar explicaciones.

.

.

.

\- Aún no me puedo creer que haya hecho eso…- Murmuró la rubia - al parecer la cosa es peor de lo esperado…- bufó apoyando el codo en la mesa con aire claramente malhumorado- ¡Debiste decirme que le has sido infiel….!

\- Será porque, ¡NO lo he hecho!- ¿De dónde se sacaban esas disparatadas ideas? Los Uchiha tenían el concepto fidelidad muy arraigado.

\- ¿Entonces cuando ha sido la última vez?- Insistió la rubia.

\- Ino…- murmuró entre dientes la rosada- No creo que sea un comentario acertado…- sin embargo a Sasuke no le pasó por alto como la rosada le miraba de reojo ansiosa de saber la respuesta.

\- No es algo que os interese o tenga que ver…

\- ¡Juas! eso es lo que te piensas tú…- rebuznó Yamanaka.

Aún no comprendía porque estaban tan interesadas en su vida sexual. Sencillamente se cruzó de brazos dando por terminada aquella conversación.

"Víboras… Orochimaru era más sutil tratando de sonsacarme información"

\- Entonces no entiendo cómo ha podido rechazar mi mejor Potus…- sin duda la florista estaba realmente dolida -

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer Sasuke-kun…?- Haruno pasó a mostrar lo que parecía verdadera preocupación por él.

No sabía qué contestar, sabía que ambas se referían al tema de Naruto pero evadió la pregunta mirando la planta de interior. Ahora que se fijaba realmente tenía las hojas con forma de corazón.

Su mente se trasladó de nuevo a su antiguo hogar, observando el perfil de Naruto ocuparse de sus plantas, siempre tenía una sutil sonrisa en sus labios cuando conseguía salvarla de alguna plaga o cuando parecía haberse puesto enferma.

"- Es una actitud más egoísta de mi parte de lo que piensas… Hacerlo me hace sentir bien- "

\- En fin…- suspiró Yamanaka tras un buen rato sin recibir respuesta- en vista de que ha sido un fracaso me la llevaré, te devolveré el dinero si…-

\- No será necesario…- dijo aun sin mirarla - Voy a quedarmela.

\- Pero…se suponía que era un regalo para Naruto- siguió la de ojos de Jade.- Por lo que nos has contado estará de misión y no sabemos cuando va a volver…

\- Ino…- esta se sobresaltó levemente - me dijiste que es resistente ¿verdad?

\- Sí, pero ello no quita que necesite cuidados…- insistió

\- Yo me ocuparé de ella…- sentenció el moreno.

Las muchachas se mantuvieron en silencio durante un momento y hasta juraría que pudo sentir la calidez de una sonrisa a pesar de no estar mirando.

\- Esta bien, te la encargo...cuidala bien. Si necesitas cualquier cosa ya sabes donde encontrarme.

\- Sí…-

Las dos Kunoichis abandonaron el apartamento sin hacer más preguntas, se alejaron en silencio dejándole de nuevo en la soledad de su pequeño apartamento. Volvió sobre sus pasos donde la planta seguía en la mesa, sus tallos eran de un verde tierno, como las hojas; su apartamento era gris, pero desde que esa planta entró en esa casa casi parecía que el salón era un poco más luminoso.

Sin saber muy bien porque por su mente se volvió a cruzar el perfil de Naruto, este se giró y le sonrió mostrando todos los dientes, de aquella manera que solo él sabía, y aunque realmente podría decirse que tenía cara de bobo cuando sonreía de esa manera, fue una parte de esa sonrisa que le iluminaron el camino de vuelta a su casa. Siempre que iba de misión esperaba encontrarse esa sonrisa.

\- ¡Ne ne ne! ¡Sasuke ya tengo un nombre!

\- ¿Un nombre?- alzó la ceja sin saber de que hablaba

Estaban desayunando, como otras tantas veces, no recordaba si había estado cocinando o no, pero cuando el rubio tomó asiento se le vió verdaderamente feliz.

\- Le han salido una flores rojas suuuuper chulas, así que voy a llamarle Kushina… ¡como mi madre!

Naruto siempre había sido un entusiasta con todo, había ocasiones que casi parecía danzar alrededor de alguna de sus plantas como felicitandolas por a saber porque. Realmente él no sabía nada de plantas, ni el verdadero motivo de porque decidió quedarse con aquel Potus ¿quizás le recordaba a Naruto?¿era una forma de hacer que una parte del rubio se quedara con él?

Se acercó hasta la planta, frente la mesa donde se arrodilló y apoyó los codos sobre la superficie de la mesa. No tenía ni idea de como empezar a cuidarla; acarició una de sus hojas descubriendo lo suaves que eran, sin duda Ino hacía un gran trabajo.

Quizás ahora que Naruto ya no estaba en su vida era momento de descubrir otras puertas; no quería volver a caer en aquel abismo de tristeza y soledad por la pérdida, ya había caído tres veces: una por sus padres, otra por Itachi y finalmente por Naruto.

\- A partir de hoy seré yo quien te cuide…-

CONTINUARÁ

Y hasta aquí el capitulo! Ya comente que iba a ser capitulos cortos! Recordad que esta Historia quisiera hacerla con Vosotros, así que si se os ocurren METODOS DE CONQUISTA para Sasuke, no dudeis en ponermelo en los comentarios! seran tomados en cuenta! Un abrazo y nos leemos!

REVIEWS

Zanzamaru

Los dos dan penica! espero que a lo largo de la historia siga así!

Moon-9215

Bueno, eso habra que verlo! Recordad que podeis mandarme vuestros comentarios de lo que querais que pase luego!

kumikoson4

Me alegra leer que te ha emocionado! Recueda que puedes participar proponiendo algun metodo de reconquista para el pobre Uchiha XDD

La verdad e sque personalmente a mi me duele mucho como la tecnología te aleja de la gente que tienes más cerca...no se, pero a la vez me ha hecho conocer a gente que ha cambiado mi vida...no se que pensar...

Funeral of the Humanity

LOL! La verdad es que en un principio pensaba que fuera Sakura y se añadiera Ino más tarde, pero así son las cosas! XDD Recuerda que puedes usar tu retorcida mente femenina para proponer metodos de conquista al Uchiha! esta tan desesperado que las leera todas!

A mi me gusta Sasuke y Sakura cmo amigos ya tengo otro fic en que la rosada es algo parecido a una celestina, aunque no de una manera tan directa como en este, no entiendo como la gente puede odiarlos verlos juntos como amigos, no veo a Sakura como una zorra que se interpone en la relación de ellos dos, a contrario, ha demostrado tambien sacrificar sus sentimientos por un bien mayor…

Creo que te digan eso es lo peor qe te puede pasar, Sasuke esta muy afectado que Naruto parezca más feliz, se puede ver en su estado tan avanzado de depresión aunque ha decidido luchar contra ello!. Quiere a Naruto de vuelta! ;A;

Yo tambien me sorprendí cuando lei que a Naruto le gustaba cuidar planta en el Data Book oficial! es totalmete inesperado! así que decidí meterlo aquí! ^^

Sasuke ahora mismo esta pasando por otro momento importante en su vida, ha perdido a su familia ahora tiene la oportunidad de recuperar la que ha elegido ;A; no?

Muchas gracias por tus comentarios que me animan tanto! Nos leemos!

FershaSparadisE

Como has podido ver sigo escribiendo! pero recordad que podeis aportar ideas! las agradeceré mucho!^^

AnonimodeLima

Si Sasuke ha caido en garras femeninas! acuerdate que puedes aportar tus ideas de que pueden hacer luego con el moreno las chicas! Aporta tus ideas de conquista para el fic! las agradeceré mucho!

cinlayj2

Claro que se puede! acuerdate que puedes aportar ideas de seducción para el moreno :3

Goten Trunks5

Aun queda mucha historia por delante! Recuerda que puedes adoptar el papel de Sakura e Ino y dar ideas para el fic! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**ADVERTENCIAS**

Yaoi, Chico x Chico

OoC: Fuera de la personalidad del personaje a lo bestia

Naruto y todos sus personajes pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro. (Como si realmente fuera a tenerlo por su calidad XDD)

POV: Punto de vista de Sasuke en la mayoría del transcurso de la historia.  
Beta: SoloChely

Buenas a Todas! Lamento la espera! pero he estado bastante ocupada con cosas de la escuela de Arte y adaptandome a dos nuevos trabajos,acabo bastante agotada y solo encuentro tiempo para dormir XDD. Recordad que esta Historia quisiera hacerla con Vosotros, así que si se os ocurren METODOS DE CONQUISTA para Sasuke, no dudéis en ponerlo en los comentarios! serán tomados en cuenta!

* * *

 **El dobe y el puto movil 4**

by usura-tialmant (AKA usura-tonkachi).

No había avanzado mucho la mañana en su apartamento cuando Sasuke escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Su primer pensamiento fue el de encontrarse con las féminas de buena mañana con energías para, posiblemente, un nuevo plan de reconquista. Aunque no tenía mucho sentido, Naruto se había ido de misión y no sabía cuándo iba a volver.

Su apartamento al fin estaba adquiriendo una apariencia más saludable, la luz entraba por el gran ventanal del salón cuando dirigió sus pasos hasta la puerta de entrada. Giró el pomo de la puerta del apartamento barato cuando se encontró con la sonrisa de Naruto justo delante de él.

Se quedó petrificado de encontrarle ahí esa mañana, debería estar lejos, pero ahí estaba. Su pecho se agitó por un momento, pero se obligó a no mostrarlo tratando actuar con normalidad.

\- ¡Ey, Sasuke! -saludó el rubio-. ¿Cómo va todo? -a pesar de preguntar no le dió tiempo a responder cuando continuó-. ¿Podemos entrar?

 _"¿Podemos?"_

Aquella pregunta por un momento provocó un leve cortocircuito. Como si de un fantasma se tratara, detectó una segunda presencia que esperaba ser invitada a entrar, en el marco de la puerta junto a Naruto. No se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta ese mismo instante. Le recorrió un helor desagradable al mirar al acompañante del Uzumaki. Era una persona joven, un poco más alto que Naruto, moreno y de ojos marrones, delgado… Le sonreía de forma casi confiada… Y sus ojos… Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

Esperando que lo que su mente estaba descifrando no fuera real, devolvió su atención al rubio fijándose, especialmente, en sus ojos de color cielo; éstos brillaban con intensidad también, sus pupilas ligeramente dilatadas a pesar del día soleado denotaban lo que tanto temía: felicidad y enamoramiento.

\- Vamos, Sasuke, no te hagas el duro, déjanos pasar -medio rió el rubio. ¿Había puesto una cara patética?

Los dos se colaron en su casa con una suave risa traviesa como si se trataran de chiquillos haciendo una trastada. Naruto caminó por el interior de su apartamento mirando a su alrededor y su acompañante le siguió de cerca, hasta que sus manos se entrelazaron.

Los ojos negros del Uchiha se fijaron en aquella escena, pero por algún motivo no sintió nada en absoluto, se centró en quien fue parte de su vida.

\- ¿Queréis algo de beber? -permaneció estático en el marco de la entrada al salón-comedor-.

\- No, no… -contestó con rapidez el invitado-.

\- De hecho, Sasuke… - empezó el de las mejillas marcadas con esa sonrisa jovial, la reconocía, y se preguntó ¿alguna vez fue suya?-, queríamos preguntarte si conoces de algunas termas…

Uchiha no pudo descifrar qué poder en la tierra estaba neutralizando todas sus emociones, casi como si él no estuviera ahí, mirando cómo el otro se posicionaba tras Naruto, abrazándolo por la espalda, y este correspondió acariciando los brazos que le rodeaban. Los dos le miraban sonrientes, sin maldad, sólo había felicidad. Por primera vez el moreno se percató que el que abrazaba a Naruto llevaba ropa violacea.

\- Sé que como has viajado mucho, sabrás de alguna en especial….

\- Sí, bueno… -su voz salió plana cuando dirigió sus pasos hasta el enorme ventanal de su salón para asomarse a través de él-. Conozco una en una isla, tendréis que ir en barco…

Al asomarse por la ventana vió el puerto a no mucha distancia, el mar estaba en calma cuando se asomó aquella mañana, pero ahora olas grises azotaban el muelle vacío. Aquello era curioso, el tiempo había empeorado mucho en poco tiempo.

Cuando el moreno se giró pudo verles besándose y Naruto sonrió al que tenía delante, entre cada beso corto haciendo que sus labios chasquearan de aquella forma tan característica. Apartó la mirada para darles intimidad y expulsó el aire acumulado de sus pulmones con aire cansado.

\- Vaya… Entonces tendremos que cambiar de planes por el momento… -escuchó al rubio, no quiso girarse y encontrarle cogidos de la mano mientras se besaban-.

\- Sí… -fue la única respuesta tomando el valor de volver a cruzar las miradas-.

\- ¿Podrías acompañarnos al mercado? -el de ojos cielo desvió la mirada a su amante-. Quiero comprarle algo especial y me gustaría tu opinión…

\- La verdad es que tengo algo de trabajo…

\- ¡Vega ya! ¡Vamos, será solo un momento! Me gustaría tu ayuda…

 _"Maldito extorsionador…"._

\- Estoy ocupado, Naruto…

\- Hmmmm… Vaaale -suspiró con comprensión y una leve sonrisa-.

Sin que tuviera que decirle nada los dos se encaminaron hasta la salida donde se despedirían, estaba deseando que se fueran y poder sentir el aire menos denso en sus pulmones.

\- Gracias por todo… Sé que te resulta difícil esto… -le sonrió de forma conciliadora haciendo que Sasuke se sintiera algo reconfortado, pero no mucho-.

No esperó que el rubio se inclinara hacia él, podía notar el calor de los labios del blondo acercándose a su mejilla. Lo tenía tan cerca… Ese calor no quería sentirlo en su mejilla, sino en su labios, pero sabía que no podía ser. En aquel momento le invadió el pánico como si al recibir aquellos labios iba a significar no volver a importarle a Naruto… Sólo sería un amigo y no podría recuperarlo jamás.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado con un fuerte respingo que hizo vibrar toda la cama. Le costó reconocer su techo, pero entonces supo que todo había sido un sueño. Dio largas bocanadas de aire obligándose a tranquilizarse. Era el único sonido de la sala. Ése y las palpitaciones de su corazón, que sentía como si lo tuviera alojado en las orejas.

 _"Ha sido un sueño…",_ pensó con alivio cerrando por un instante los ojos.

Ahora que lo meditaba con más calma, ahí donde apareció Naruto, con su amante, no era el apartamento barato en el que se encontraba actualmente, sino una mezcla del apartamento que le tocó vivir cuando quedó huérfano… El pasillo que daba al salón comedor en su sueño era exacto al pasillo de la casa de sus padres y su hogar de infancia.

Se pasó la mano por la cara tratando de despejarse. Estaba totalmente desorientado. Todo le había parecido tan real que hasta se esforzó en tratar de recordar el nombre del amante de Naruto… Estaba seguro que lo había mencionado durante su sueño; aunque más que un nombre, un apelativo cariñoso, recordaba que acababa en 'qui'. Era todo tan extraño…

Con casi torpeza se incorporó para mirar a la ventana que estaba a su izquierda, comprobando que ni tan siquiera había amanecido, sólo había dormido unas cuatro horas. Volvió a tumbarse tratando de encontrar el sueño, pero sin éxito. Tenía que buscar trabajo y nuevas misiones por la mañana, no podía permitirse trasnochar.

Todo su cuerpo estaba impregnado de una extraña sensación de vacío, derrota, miedo, ansiedad, rabia, ira, desesperanza… Demasiadas cosas a la vez que se convertía en una sensación casi urticante, haciéndole rodar por el lecho sin encontrar consuelo, ni el sueño perdido; hasta su respiración le molestaba.

No tardó mucho en decidir apartar las sábanas y aprovechar el tiempo en hacer algo de mayor provecho que tratar de encontrar el sueño, sabiendo que no iba a volver.

Aquel sueño fue perturbador y en la oscuridad de la noche volvió a suspirar arañando su nuca tratando de evadir lo que sabía que era inevitable.

Algún día vería a Naruto de la mano de otra persona. Por primera vez se planteó si verle con una mujer le haría enfurecer, demostrando que le había mentido todo ese tiempo y sólo fue 'una fase' o 'la curiosidad de la sexualidad'. Sin embargo, si le veía con otro hombre, significaría que todo lo que pasó fue real, entonces sería claro que fracasó rotundamente como amante.

No podía parar de darle vueltas al sueño: su antiguo apartamento, partes de la casa de sus padres, una persona que físicamente se parecía a él, Naruto feliz con otro, el muelle cerca de su ventana, cuando jamás había vivido cerca de uno; el mar embravecido, la indumentaria de ambos… No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que su mente le estaba hablando y exteriorizando sus miedos de aquella forma que sólo los sueños podían hacer. Todo era caótico pero a la vez todo le pareció real y lógico en su mente.

Uchiha Sasuke no era alguien supersticioso, pero sin nada mejor que hacer, apartó las sábanas y apoyó los pies en el suelo dispuesto a hacer algo con su vida antes de que su mente le devorara por completo.

Un vez frente a una hoja en blanco, se obligó a recordar aquel extraño sueño una vez más para apuntarlo en una libreta, era quizás demasiado perturbador. No se veía capaz de compartirlo con nadie y sabía que el tiempo haría que muriera en su cabeza, cosa que no quería que pasara. Debía enfrentar aquella posible realidad. ¿Quien le decía que Naruto no estaba en ese momento conociendo al que sería su próxima familia?

'Familia…'. Aquella palabra hacía años que sólo le provocaba dolor, preguntándose con la única compañía de la sencilla luz de una bombilla, velada por el tiempo: qué había significado él para Naruto.

Nunca se atrevió a preguntarle, era difícil el hacerlo, ya que el rubio apartaba la mirada cuando dejaba que su curiosidad urgara un poco en los sentimientos de Naruto, éste simplemente evadía la respuesta cambiando de tema o mostrando su incomodidad al evitar mirarle a los ojos.

Eran señales, había sido tan necio…

Cada vez dudaba más que pudiera recuperar el amor de Naruto, sin embargo no podía rendirse, no quería hacerlo…

.

.

✉ ✎✆✓ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.• **EL DOBE Y EL PUTO MOVIL**.[̲̅E̲̅]`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•✉ ✎✆✓

-¡Está decidido!

Uchiha alzó una ceja hacia la dos féminas, que sin duda no perdieron el tiempo en invadir su intimidad. Tras la hora de comer se presentaron en su casa como si se trataran de amigas de toda la vida… Bueno, quizás lo fueran, pero a Sasuke le gustaba conservar las distancias, además de que las frecuentes visitas de aquellas dos harían, sin duda, saltar las alarmas en su vecindario.

\- Hacerme una cuenta de MakiKao… -repitió el moreno sin sentirse nada atraído-.

\- Vamos, Sasuke-kun, es una buena manera de acercarte de nuevo a Naruto… -le explicó la rosada con una sonrisa-.

\- ¿Y no podría considerar que es mucha casualidad que decida meterme en las redes sociales justo cuando me ha dejado?

\- Eso podría leerse como que le importas -cruzó la rubia los brazos-.

\- O que estoy espiandole... -hizo notar el moreno-.

\- ¿Y eso qué más da? Ya no sois nada, puedes iniciar una vida nueva como te dé la gana… -defendió de nuevo la idea la de ojos turquesas-.

\- Sasuke-kun, piénsalo -trató de ser más delicada la rosada-. Naruto está muy metido en las redes sociales. Nos dijistes que no despegaba la mirada de la pantalla, entonces es una manera rápida de hacer que vuelva a mirarte…

Uchiha no estaba nada convencido. Se limitó a tomar aire mientras las féminas parecían sepultarle en buenos motivos de cómo haría que el blondo supiera de él y se volviera mágicamente irresistible. Los ojos oscuros se desviaron hasta el ventanal donde apenas podía ver una estrecha brecha de cielo de entre los edificios que tenía delante, el cielo no era azul, era casi grisáceo y la humedad del aire abarrotaba la punta de sus dedos.

\- Está bien… -dijo de forma plana, no tenía idea de lo que estaban diciendo pero el murmullo a su alrededor le estaba poniendo de muy mal humor, esperaba que con eso acabaran.

Lo que no esperaba era que con eso fueran a emocionarse tanto: en vez de solventar el problema, empeoró de forma exponencial; sencillamente no podía entender cómo se podían emocionar en crear una cuenta desde cero de otra persona.

Sin duda debió pasar mucho tiempo desde que ellas se crearon las cuentas ya que no paraba de escucharlas jadear ante las nuevas aplicaciones y facilidades para encontrar contactos.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado mirando sus manos entrelazadas? No tenía idea, sólo estaba el murmullo de las féminas y el frenético teclear en su móvil arrancándoselo de las manos la una a la otra como si sus ideas fueran a poner fin a su crisis. El agujero que empezó a sentir en el estómago le hizo levantarse para buscar algo en su frigorífico pero sólo encontró un cuarto de col, agua y un tomate; volvió sobre sus pasos hasta el armario donde guardaba sus utensilios de té, era lo único que procuraba que nunca le faltara.

Con la taza humeante entre sus manos se dirigió hasta el ventanal donde volvió a mirar el cielo que poco a poco se iba oscureciendo, iba a caer una buena tormenta. Se preguntó si Naruto ya había terminado la misión y estaría de camino, quizás la lluvia le cogiera de camino.

La imagen del desconocido apretándole la mano al blondo y aquel correspondiéndole con un beso cruzó su mente de forma dolorosa, el vacío de su estómago se amplió aún más.

Un destello le cegó por un instante y dirigió la mirada hacia donde había venido aquel fogonazo de luz, encontrándose con Sakura haciéndole una foto con su propio móvil. Odiaba las fotos.

\- ¿Ves? Creo que es una buena foto… Voy a ponerla de perfil.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? Es deprimente a más no poder…

\- Yo creo que se ve reflexivo… -miró la foto la rosada-.

\- Es por eso que no te comes un comino, frentona, si yo veo alguien con esa foto de perfil huiría como si tiraran agua hirviendo.

\- ¿Qué has dicho Ino cerda?

\- ¡Que tienes un gusto pésimo con las personas!

¿Deprimente? ¿Se veía deprimente? Miró otra vez el cristal de su ventana mirando esta vez su reflejo. Trató de sacar una conclusión sobre su aspecto pero no pudo llegar a ninguna.

\- ¡Vamos, ven, Sasuke-kun! -tiró del brazo la rubia encendiendo todas las luces que había en el salón; iba a replicar, pero era mejor lidiar con la factura que con el ataque de creatividad de Yamanaka-.

Le condujo hasta el sofá y se sentó a su lado indicando a Sakura que lo hiciera al otro lado, sin esperarlo la rubia levantó el móvil y las dos parecieron activar un programa o una aplicación incrustada en su cuerpo empezando a poner caras, inclinaciones diferentes de cara, poniendo morritos, con símbolo de victoria, colocándole la mano en el pecho con total descaro.

Uchiha no tuvo tiempo reaccionar cuando ambas saltaron del sofá para valorar las fotos que habían sacado. Se hizo el silencio con sólo el pitido del móvil cada vez que le daban al botón de siguiente, las expresiones estáticas de ambas le hicieron sentirse cohibido; ni en en los exámenes finales cuando era un niño, cuando se ponía a prueba para sacar la máxima puntuación y hacer enorgullecerse a su padre, se sintió tan presionado.

Silencio.

Las dos voltearon la mirada hasta él de forma que sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tragar duro. Sin duda eran miradas de desaprobación profunda. Yamanaka avanzó con paso seguro dejándose caer en el sofá a su lado.

\- ¿Qué son estas caras, Sasuke-kun?

Una a una fue pasando las fotos y el salió en casi todas de la misma forma o con los ojos cerrados o semiabiertos o mirando con cara de subnormal a alguna de las dos. ¡No se esperó aquello! Sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó la mano para recuperar su móvil pero Ino fue sorprendentemente más rápido que él.

-Vamos a hacerte una foto de perfil para que Naruto babee cada vez que la vea, ¿ha quedado claro? -siseó de forma casi amenazante-. ¡Así que, arriba! -fue una orden a la vez que ella misma la acataba-.

\- P… -no le dejaron ni hablar-.

\- ¡Nos vamos de compras!

.

.

✉ ✎✆✓ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.• EL DOBE Y EL PUTO MOVIL.[̲̅E̲̅]`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•✉ ✎✆✓

Sin poder ofrecer resistencia se vio empujado hasta la calle central. A ver quién era el listo que se oponía a la fuerza sobre humana de Sakura. Sintió todos los colores golpearle las mejillas cuando ésta le sujetó de la cintura y le levantó con la misma dificultad que sería levantar a un bebé. Por proteger el poco ego que le quedaba tras eso decidió ir por su propio pie y entonces la rubia sonrió satisfecha. Había tratado con Orochimaru y Tobi y debía admitir que no eran tan amenazantes como ese par de féminas… Las mujeres eran demasiado terroríficas…

-¡Qué te parece esta camisa Sasuke-kun! -sonrió la pelirosa mostrándole una camisa de color violáceo-. Creo que te iría muy bien… -presentó la prenda sobre su pecho, aún con la percha, mientras él permanecía con las manos en los bolsillos en una 'actitud protesta' que ambas ignoraron sin problemas-. Te queda bien con el color de tus ojos...

 _"Tengo los ojos negros… Todo combina con el negro"._

\- ¡Irá genial combinada con esto! -de la nada apareció la rubia con una corbata de color naranja-.

\- No -expresó con rotundidad-.

\- Aburrido…

\- No voy a usar esa ropa, no tiene sentido que me la compre…

\- Está bien… ¿Eso significa que te has rendido con Naruto?

Ino permaneció mirando la camisa que sujetaba Sakura, con cara de cierto espanto, acomodando la corbata sobre ésta. Uchiha cambió su expresión pasiva a fruncir el ceño sin ocultar su desafío. Ino se enfrentó a su mirada y se acercó.

\- Si de verdad quieres que Naruto vuelva contigo vas a tener que darle muchos motivos para hacerlo, ¡no podemos ayudarte si no sabemos qué ha pasado!

\- Es algo personal…

\- Por eso mismo haremos como si empezaras de cero. Nadie se enamora de alguien que no muestra una buena apariencia, será todo lo superficial que quieras, pero es una realidad, no encontrará atractivo en alguien que no atraiga por la mirada…

Aquella afirmación no pudo negarse y lentamente agachó la mirada hasta desviarla a uno de los espejos en una columna: su reflejo se veía desgastado, realmente no podría decir que pasaba con él; llevaba la misma ropa de siempre, pero sólo se veía como uno más del montón.

Regresó a casa agotado, apenas había comprado un par de camisetas y unos pantalones que no salían de su línea, pero quizás la rubia tuviera razón: 'debía deshacerse de lo viejo, para dejar entrar lo nuevo'; aunque fuera muy parecido a lo que llevaba normalmente ya no sería lo mismo y sería una forma de alejarse del pasado y sus recuerdos.

Al entrar en el salón vió el 'potus' en la mesa y el móvil al lado, se lo había olvidado. Se acercó con paso calmo encontrando que no tenía un sólo mensaje. Dejó caer los hombros con cierto abatimiento dejando el aparato ahí donde lo encontró; se dirigió a su habitación donde dejaría la ropa comprada y tras revisar lo poco que tenía decidió reemplazar las prendas metiendo en una bolsa la ropa vieja para tirarla el día correspondiente a la recogida de ropa*.

Necesitaba un té, se había olvidado completamente de ir a comprar comida para la cena, tendría que contentarse con acabar los restos de col y tomate que le quedaban, pero antes se tomaría su bien ganada infusión.

Suspiró aliviado de haber regresado a casa, casi le había pillado la lluvia y la humedad le hizo sentir molestias en las muñecas.

No era algo nuevo para él: desde que tenía recuerdos, las muñecas siempre le dolían los días de lluvia. Cuando no era más que un genin llevaba los calentadores para que no se le enfriaran y así ser preciso con los shurikens. Cuando se fue de Konoha el dolor de las muñecas se agravó debido al duro entrenamiento y siempre procuraba tenerlas cubiertas para que se mantuvieran calientes y no le dolieran si se enfriaban por la larga inactividad.

Con uno de los vasos que tenía en la cocina regó el Potus, pasó a contemplarlo por un instante, sus hojas brillaban verdes y frescas, casi como si fuera una sonrisa de agradecimiento. A partir de ese día temía que esa planta y él iban a compartir mucho tiempo juntos.

\- Ya estoy en casa… -murmuró sin apartar la mirada-.

Pronto bufó al sentirse ridículo, no tenía televisión así que llevó la mano hasta el móvil para ver si podía entretenerse con algo por internet, quizás podría empezar por buscar los cuidados para la planta.

Al desbloquear la pantalla se encontró con la pantalla de inicio del MakiKao, tenía que poner su foto de perfil.

 _"- Nadie se enamora de alguien que no muestra una buena apariencia, será todo lo superficial que quieras, pero es una realidad, no encontrara atractivo en alguien que no atraiga por la mirada…"_ , recordó las palabras de Ino.

No se veía con fuerzas de poner una foto suya. Si realmente era verdad lo que decía la rubia, no estaba en su mejor momento, quizás debería esperar a otro día, pero sabía perfectamente que ese día no iba a llegar, no le gustaban las fotos…

 _"-¿Por qué?"_ , le preguntó en una ocasión Naruto.

 _"- Porque siento que el momento se ve condenado a ser un recuerdo del pasado…"._

Odiaba las fotos, al ver las imágenes de sus padres en su niñez hacía tan tangible su dolor que su odio solo crecía y crecía, le hacía recordar cada vez más lo que una vez fue y como todo había terminado. Lo mismo podía decirse del equipo siete. Se acabaron los buenos recuerdos, se acabaron los días de juegos… Por eso motivo… No quería que su pasado le viera alejarse, no quería que los que estaban ahí plasmados le vieran alejarse… Por eso puso la foto boca abajo…

Sabía que era difícil de comprender, por eso no le dio más explicaciones al blondo que le miró torciendo el morro, sabía que no le entendía y posiblemente le pareció una estupidez. Pero no quería recordar el pasado: sólo quería disfrutar el momento; no quería convertirse en un recuerdo tras un muro de cristal.

¿Qué podía poner entonces como foto de perfil? No quería salir él.

El calor del líquido en su labio le hizo reaccionar. Miró su taza de barro tradicional para el té y decidió que no estaba tan mal, era algo que le definía: era un auténtico adicto al té realmente caliente.

Lo dejó sobre la mesa y tras un par de fotos eligió una de ellas encuadrando en el marco del perfil.

 _"Qué foto más deprimente…"_ , ya podía escuchar la voz de Yamanaka en su cabeza, pero no le importaba. A él le parecía bien.

Se dispuso a bloquear el aparato dando por finalizada su actividad con aquel trasto del demonio, pero al recordar a las féminas toqueteando hizo que le recorriera una expresión de pánico.

Y sus sospechas se hicieron realidad.

Localización: Konoha  
Intereses: La gente dinámica sin miedo a experimentar cosas nuevas.

Estado: Para ti... envíame un privado ;)

Hobbies: Fuegos artificiales y lo que venga después.

Orientación: quizás yo pueda orientarte a ti ;D

Estudios: Sigo aprendiendo

La ceja le tembló sin remedio ante todo aquello y su cara de asombro y de gilipollas debió ser monumental, no podía creerse que le hubieran hecho aquello. Tras un bufido fue a editarlo y borrarlo todo…

 _"¿Para qué? Como si alguien fuera a leerlo…"_

Se estiró de forma perezosa después de dejar el móvil sobre la mesa y encontrarse con el potus.

\- No me mires de esa manera… Si te portas bien, te dejaré salir a ti también...

Era ridículo, lo sabía. Quizás estar con aquellas dos estaba haciéndole perder la cabeza; pero le hizo sentir bien.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Bueno chico/as hasta aquí el capítulo! recordad que vuestras estrategias de conquistas las mencionaran Sakura e Ino! Ayudad a Sasuke (y a servidora) a recuperar a Naruto y este fic revivia! Muchas gracias a quienes continúan leyendo! LOVE AND PEACE

*MakiKao: El portal Social que sustituirá FaceBook: Viene de Makimono que son los rollos desplegables de Naruto y Kao que es cara en japonés. Sí..soy así de Original...

*Recogida de ropa: En Japón el tema del reciclaje es muy estricto y solo se puede tirar ciertos residuos y basuras ciertos días de la semana. Por ejemplo nosotros tenemos el contenedor amarillo para el plástico, pero los japoneses tiene 3 días diferente en la semana para 3 tipos específicos de plásticos. Esto Incluye muebles y textiles.

* * *

 **REVIEWS**

AnonimadeLima-AnonymousofLima

Buenas!

Pues como muchos habéis deducido la planta va a formar parte del aprendizaje de Sasuke y puede que forme parte importante de la trama! quien sabe, cosas increíbles pueden pasar en esta historia!

Como he dicho pido ideas para eso para que ayudeis a Sasuke a recuperar a naruto! lógicamente algunas acciones tendrás más éxito que otros, pero tengo en cuenta cada opinión que me dais!

Es lógico que para solventar el problema haya que saber el motivo pero Sasuke realmente no sabe porque Naruto le ha dejado, estais jugando con los mismos conocimientos que él! O.o

Todas las ideas que recibo estan en una lista para usarlos en algún momento!

Moon-9215

Ya veremos que pasa con la reconciliación por el momento es algo que es muy distante, está en vuestra mano ayudar a Sasuke para hacer de ello algo más cercano!

Goten Trunks5

Efectivamente Sasuke ha sido rechazado y por el momento aún le queda mucho por recorrer!

Hmmm ha sido una interesante idea que tendré en cuenta, esta en la lista de ideas por usar! Muchas gracias por colaborar!

cinlayj2

Otra interesante idea que va directa a la lista de ideas! Muchas gracias por colaborar! Veremos que reaccion causa en el rubio! Muchas gracias por colaborar! ^^

ZorroAzul

LOL! Buenas de nuevo! Me alegra ver que también lees esta historia! Se que el teléfono móvil es un problema muy actual, y es algo que me enerva demasiado...Yo veo a Sasuke muy como yo y Kishimoto me ha dado la razón en el NARUTO GAIDEN que Sasuke usa medios antiguos para comunicarse, irán que es cosa de la cobertura, pero creo que ni con 100% de cobertura no lo pegado al móvil, Sasuke necesita algo real no digital. Seh yo tambien soy una sasuke fangirl XDD

La verdad que ino y Sakura van a ser un elemento muy importante en esta historia, son el reflejo de vuestras ideas como lectores que iré recopilando a lo largo de los capítulos! Aunque Ino es la parte más dura, es algo que pasa cuando una relación se rompe uno gana y el otro pierde. Naruto sin duda no le podrá las cosas fáciles a Sasuke, ha roto con él y no parece con intenciones de dejarle volver a entrar en su vida amorosa. ¡por eso Sasuke os necesita!

Muchas gracias por tu aporte! Como has podido comprobar tengo en cuenta vuestras opiniones! Yo si que no tengo idea! No se ni como se me ha ocurrido esta historia! LOL supongo porque quiero que sea un fic colaborativo con mis lectores algo parecido a Rol o Historia propia creada entre todos!

Te agradezco de corazón que me apoyes en todas mis historias! cada vez creo menos en mi misma en ese aspecto! Muchas gracias por este agradable comentario! me encanta que te sientas involucrada en este relato! X3

Kyle Lancaster

LOL tranqui! aqui esta tu actualización!

Funeral-Of-The Humanity

Buenas!

Si los viento gelidos de naruto son MUY gelidos! Por ahi me han comentado que para ayudar se debería saber la causa del problema! pero como esta contado desde el punto de vista de Uchiha es imposible saber lo que piensa el rubio. As que hay que ayudarle como sea con nuevas ideas!

Efectivamente Sasuke ha decidido quedarse con la pequeña planta esperando que eso le ayude a desviar su mente, quizas comprender un poco a Naruto en esa fijación...quien sabe…

Sasuke echa a naruto mucho de menos, me alegra ver que nadie a comentado el sexo sino sus sentimientos ;w; muchas gracias!

He tomado muy en cuenta tu idea! esta en la lista de ideas! asi que si a medida que avanza la historia crees que podría ayudar algo más no dudes en hacerlo! Ayudemos entre todos a Sasuke!

Como siempre mucha gracias por comentar!


	5. Chapter 5

**ADVERTENCIAS**

Yaoi, Chico x Chico

OoC: Fuera de la personalidad del personaje a lo bestia

Naruto y todos sus personajes pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro. (Como si realmente fuera a tenerlo por su calidad XDD)

POV: Punto de vista de Sasuke en la mayoría del transcurso de la historia.  
Beta: SoloChely

Buenas a Todas!. Recordad que esta Historia quisiera hacerla con Vosotros, así que si se os ocurren MÉTODOS DE CONQUISTA para Sasuke, no dudéis en ponerlo en los comentarios! serán tomados en cuenta!

* * *

 **El dobe y el puto movil 5  
** _by usura-tialmant (AKA usura-tonkachi)._

La mañana empezó soleada y con una temperatura casi primaveral. Los primeros rayos de sol se filtraron entre los edificios hasta la ventana de la habitación del Uchiha, que perezosamente empezó a esconderse bajo las mantas, un gesto muy extraño en él, desde que era un niño se había acostumbrado a despertarse con las primera luces. Aunque en la guarida de Orochimaru no fuera así, si bien allí los horarios no existían.

\- Hmmmm -gruñó sintiéndose agotado-.

Odiaba admitirlo pero en cierta manera temía cerrar los ojos de nuevo: las visiones de su sueño se repetían constantemente en la cabeza, como molestos flashes, como si su mente quisiera encontrar respuestas a todos aquellos símbolos que se la habían presentado en su sueño.

No quería ceder en su determinación de volver a tener a Naruto a su lado… Pero…

 _"- Si de verdad quieres que Naruto vuelva contigo vas a tener que darle muchos motivos para hacerlo, ¡no podemos ayudarte si no sabemos qué ha pasado!_

 _\- Es algo personal…"_

A pesar de que le dijo aquello a la rubia el día anterior, lo verdaderamente alarmante era que no podía encontrar el motivo del por qué de su ruptura… Alargó la mano tanteando en el suelo para hacerse con su móvil y releer su última conversación bajo las sábanas.

\- Hgnnnn… -gruñó con desagrado, aquella condenada luz era peor que mirar el sol fijamente-.

 _»Sasuke hay algo importante de lo que te quiero hablar…_  
 _»Sobre qué?_  
 _»Quiero dejarlo_  
 _»Por qué?_  
 _»No se… las cosas han cambiado mucho y… no quiero seguir._  
 _»Lo siento…_  
 _»Ya hablamos del tema de la casa._  
 _»Puedes venir si quieres…_

Debía admitir que no se presentó para hablar del tema… Ni de la ruptura, ni de qué iba a pasar con la casa. No estaba para nada interesado en la casa, era el hogar que habían construido juntos, nada le pertenecía a él como tampoco le pertenecía nada a Naruto… Pero sus preocupaciones no tenían que ver con lo material.

Quería un encuentro con él pero hasta el momento no había sido posible, y realmente no sabía si se encontraría preparado.

Finalmente, tras un buen rato meditando en qué iba a emplear el tiempo ese día, decidió empezar por ducharse y estrenar su ropa nueva. Ya pensaría después qué haría, sin duda le haría bien un poco de agua caliente.

Aulló en agonía cuando el agua gélida interrumpió su momento de relajación.

En su estancia con Orochimaru, acostumbraba a lavarse con agua fría, pero ahora estaba concentrado en relajarse, no en tonificarse. Lo bueno era que había conseguido despertarse.

Con el ceño fruncido fue directo a la nevera donde le saludó el vacío, en el sentido más literal de la palabra, desde el fondo y las repisas del aparato. Cerró a desgana intuyendo que tendría que ir a comprar.

\- No me mires de esa manera… -gruñó al potus con el té caliente entre sus manos-.

Realmente, apenas había dormido y tenía dolor de cabeza, con dolorosos pinchazos en las sienes. Suspiró con cierto hastío antes de ponerse en pie y mirar a través de la ventana del salón; ésta daba a un callejón, pero por el lateral podía verse una de las calles principales, ya de buena mañana estaba bien transitada.

Acudió a su móvil, que estaba sobre la mesa, para comprobar una vez más que no había recibido ni una llamada, ni ningún mensaje.

 _"Voy a poner cara de sorpresa…"_ , pensó interiormente con absoluto sarcasmo.

Le llamó la atención un símbolo en la esquina superior izquierda que no había visto antes: tenía forma como de royo ninja, y resaltado con un círculo rojo había un 12.

 _"Pero que…"_

Después de trastear en el móvil, hasta averiguar que aquello procedía de MakiKao, logró abrir la condenada aplicación. Su gesto cambió al ver que tenía ya agregadas a Sakura e Ino y... ¡Le habían etiquetado en una foto! Se veía en primer término a Ino señalando al lado, donde estaban Sakura y él, en el momento en que la rosada le puso la camisa encima con la percha, cuando habían estado de compras el día anterior.

'Nada mejor para alegrar el día que vestir a un muchachito indeciso…;D'

Ahora entendía por qué había estado tan ausente la rubia. Estaba seguro de que Sakura había sido su cómplice para poner esa foto… Lo peor de todo es que ¡tenía 8 comentarios!

HaruSakura_: Sasuke-kun se vería bien con cualquier cosa! X3  
Yakiniku Akimichi: Hay algo para mi? :D  
Ino Badass : Sep! Sasuke-kun tiene buena percha, sospecho que especialmente en ropa interior XDDD  
Ino Badass : Ups! No leas esto Sasuke-kun!  
PainTu SAI: Estaría bien registrar eso ^^  
MMfangirl98: OMG Ino! Presentamelo! * ¬ *  
Ino Badass : Lo siento querida, tendrás que ponerte a la cola. ( ;  
ShikaNara: buffff….

El móvil se deslizó por sus manos hasta estrellarse de nuevo contra la mesa. No podía creerse su suerte. Que toda esa gente hubiera comentado… Eso quería decir que la MAYORÍA de sus compañeros de promoción habrían visto la información que las dos ¡arpías habían puesto en su perfil!

 _"Tranquilo, Sasuke…"_ , se tranquilizó a sí mismo cerrando los ojos y tomando aire. _"No tiene porqué ser así… La gente estará ocupada con su cosas…"._

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al entrar en su página principal habían registradas 318 visitas… ¡Más de 300 visitas en menos de 12 horas! ¡Eso era totalmente imposible! No esperó un momento más y tras averiguar cómo funcionaba… Muy, pero que muy, por casualidad, llegó al perfil de la rubia y su espanto fue mayúsculo al comprobar que tenía ¡más de 2.300 amigos!

\- ¡Búscate una vida!

✉ ✎✆✓ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•EL DOBE Y EL PUTO MOVIL.[̲̅E̲̅]`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•✉ ✎✆✓

Uchiha estaba entretenido preparándose la comida. Se llevó una de las rodajas de nabo a la boca cuando escuchó como aporreaban la puerta con prisa; suspiró profundamente. Era evidente quiénes eran, quizás debería hacer como que no estaba en casa.

Tras el descubrimiento de que había sido etiquetado y al menos 300 personas habían visitado su perfil decidió que iba siendo hora de ir a comprar al comprobar que su nevera estaba en las últimas. De camino al mercado sintió una extraña ansiedad, como si la gente estuviera apuntándole. Seguramente una paranoia sugestionada por el estúpido perfil que habían creado para él sus amigas. No compró más que lo imprescindible y lo suficiente para reponer su sección dedicado al té, y regresó relativamente pronto.

Al llegar a casa se encontró con el Potus que, como siempre, esperaba a su llegada con sus brillantes hojas verdes.

\- He llegado… -se acercó a la cocina, que quedaba junto al salón comedor, dejando las compras sobre el mármol-. Hoy te he comprado algo especial… -tras rebuscar en las bolsas sacó un sobre plateado-.

Después de leer repetidamente las instrucciones del dorso del sobre, mezcló el contenido con una abundante cantidad de agua, para luego regar con esta mezcla la planta. Eran una vitaminas especiales para ayudar al crecimiento de las plantas. Tras acariciar entre los dedos la tersura y carnosidad de algunas de sus hojas, acabó por guardar el resto de la compra en su lugar.

Uchiha se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el sofá como si hubiera hecho una gran tarea, aunque sólo había sido una minucia, alargando la mano hasta el móvil pudo comprobar que todavía le quedaba mucho día por delante aunque la hora de la comida iba a atraparle antes de que se diera cuenta; las sábanas se le habían pegado aquella mañana, aunque debía admitir que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo.

"Necesito ir de misión…", pensó con desgana y pereza, dejando reposar el móvil sobre su pecho.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero sus fondos se agotaban a gran velocidad y pronto llegaría la siguiente mensualidad. Lejos quedaron para él los tiempos en que se despertaba en las primeras luces para entrenar; durante casi un año invirtió ese tiempo para aprender a besar a la persona que amaba.

Cerró los ojos, cubriéndolos con el brazo. Con gusto pagaría lo que fuera por arrancarse de su interior lo que le devoraba por dentro, era incapaz de hacer que sus pensamientos se desviaran en algún momento de lo que una vez tuvo. Si bien era difícil hacerlo con una apartamento gris y frío como en el que vivía.

Lentamente apartó el brazo de encima de sus ojos, la tenue luz apenas traspasaba las gruesas cortinas; no podía decir que gozara de mucha luz aún con las cortinas abiertas de par en par, al fin al cabo vivía entre bloques de edificios, pero sí que disponía de una buena cantidad de ojos curiosos de los vecinos al interior de su vivienda.

Curiosidad.

Aquello era lo que se había alojado en la mente del Uchiha despegando la pantalla de su pecho entrando a MakiKao. ¿Podría entrar en el perfil de Naruto? Era estúpido de la forma en que martilleaba el corazón en su pecho. ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Cuál era su nick?

"- Sasuke-kun… Todos nos hemos dado cuenta del cambio de estado de Naruto… -escuchó la voz de Ino en sus recuerdos-. Te hablo de MakiKao…

\- ¿MakiKao? -repitió casi sin creérselo-.

\- Claro, solemos revisar que hacen nuestros amigos y esas cosas, ¿sabes? -de nuevo aquel tono de superioridad que al moreno empezaba a reventarle un poco bastante las pelotas-. Por qué se comporta como siempre, queda con otras personas, sale de misión…

Ino tuvo la decencia de hacer un descanso y mirar la reacciones de Uchiha antes de soltar la bomba.

\- Hasta parece que es más feliz…"

Irremediablemente volvió a su mente aquella imagen de ese desconocido, cogiéndole de la mano, abrazándole, besándole…

¿Sería así? ¿Naruto ya había reformado su vida dejándole a un lado?

Con más cuidado del necesario dejó el móvil sobre la mesa tras bloquearlo.

"Tengo… hambre…", se obligó a distraer su atención y fue cuando decidió centrar toda esta atención en la cocina, ya había comprado los ingredientes ahora quedaba ponerse en movimiento.

De nuevo escuchó la puerta siendo aporreada con energía, sin duda no podían vivir sin su dosis de hacerle la vida un poco más insoportable.

\- Está abierta… -alzó la voz, sin convertirla en grito, mientras seguía cortando la verdura-.

Las dos féminas entraron con un amplia sonrisa en sus caras. Uchiha se preguntó qué era lo que habían descubierto, sin embargo devolvió la mirada a lo que estaba haciendo, no quería rebanarse un dedo tan tontamente.

\- ¡Buenos díaaas!

\- Buenos días, Sasuke-kun.

\- Hn.

\- Tenemos grandes noticias… -canturreó la rubia notando su presencia justo a su lado, apoyándose en el mármol-. ¡Mira!

No le dio tiempo a recriminarle nada, apenas pudo separar levemente los labios, cuando se encontró con la pantalla del móvil de la rubia, bastante más grande y moderno que el suyo. Lo que pudo ver era la tan odiada foto con incluso más comentarios que no quiso leer.

\- Borrala… -miró a la rubia fijamente-.

\- ¿No lo ves? -sin duda Yamanaka estaba pasando completamente de lo que tuviera que decir; se limitó a señalar algo que no acababa de ver bien-.

'A Narutom ki37 le gusta la foto.'

\- Es Naruto… -un extraño escalofrío recorrió su espalda sin apartar la mirada del móvil de la rubia cuando Sakura le confirmo que era él-.

\- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? -la sonrisa perversa de la rubia no le gustó nada-.

\- Que ha visto la foto… -fue lo más lógico que se le ocurrió-.

\- ¿En serio? -bufó tras un pesado suspiro-. ¡Significa mucho más que eso! Pero no importa porque ¡vamos a explicártelo ahora!

\- Es la hora de comer -fue tajante, que le bufara de aquella manera como si fuera retrasado no le gustó nada-.

\- ¡Por eso hemos traído comida!

Cuál fue la sorpresa para el último Uchiha cuando vió a la rubia levantando una bolsa de la compra, al mirar a Sakura esta le devolvió otra sonrisa y alzó una bolsa en cada mano también.

 _"Dioses…"_ , todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

✉ ✎✆✓ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•EL DOBE Y EL PUTO MOVIL.[̲̅E̲̅]`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•✉ ✎✆✓

\- ¿Pero qué haces, frentona?

\- ¡Cortar la verdura en juliana!

\- ¿Qué dices? Si lo haces así, la verdura se deshará con el calor y quedará hecha una pasta incomestible…

\- ¿Pero tú cuánto tiempo cueces las cosas, Ino-cerda?

No sabía porqué le extrañaba todo aquello, las dos féminas peleándose en la cocina. Él también estaba cocinando su parte, estaba dispuesto a dejarlas hacer y centrarse en su comida y que aquellas dos se espabilaran con la suya. Pero el tenerlas gritando a su lado le estaba enervando. Con sumo cuidado dejó el cuchillo y la mano izquierda reposando sobre el mármol.

\- Basta… -siseó desviando la mirada a aquellas dos-.

Las dos féminas obedecieron al instante y se callaron, fue entonces cuando miró hacia la mesa del salón y les devolvió la mirada, ellas lo entendieron al instante y se retiraron sin decir palabra.

✉ ✎✆✓ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•EL DOBE Y EL PUTO MOVIL.[̲̅E̲̅]`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•✉ ✎✆✓

\- ¡Itadakimasu!

Las dos chicas dieron gracias por la comida al unísono aunque el moreno se limitó solo a juntar las manos con los palillos sujetos con los pulgares de forma horizontal e inclinarse en una leve reverencia. Uchiha destapó el plato más grande y hondo, que encontró en lo más profundo del armario, dejando a la vista el guiso que había hecho.

\- Waaaa, ¿es eso onabe, Sasuke-kun?

\- Hn.

Había dejado a parte para que no se deshicieran unas porciones de tofu que había dorado con un poco de katsuobushi encima; también a parte había udon para que las chicas se repartieran la ración que quisieran.

\- Bueno, bueno, habrá que probarlo…

La rubia fue la primera en atacar el plato principal, cogiendo una buena ración de verduras, setas y pollo; le había metido hasta arroz para hacerlo más denso todavía. Sakura no tardó en seguir a Ino y el moreno esperó con calma su turno, con el bol ya en la mano.

\- ¡Fua! ¡Está muy caliente! -se quejó la rubia cuando Sasuke empezó a servirse-.

\- … -La rosada por su parte no dijo nada por un momento-. Está….¡Está delicioso Sasuke -kun!

\- Hn -fue la única respuesta-.

\- No me esperaba esto la verdad… -miró sorprendida la rubia uno de los pedazos de pollo, que al meterse en la boca empezó a deshacerse-.

\- Además empieza a hacer frío… ¡Con esto entraremos rápido en calor!

Pronto, las dos féminas empezaron a servirse Udon y más ración del plato central.

 _"Frío…"._

La mirada oscura del moreno se desvió hasta el ventanal, hacia el exterior; Yamanaka no tardó en descifrar lo que estaba pensando el moreno y dejó por un momento el bol y los palillos.

\- Aún no deduces lo que significa ese 'me gusta' de Naruto, ¿verdad?

\- No… -devolvió la mirada a la de ojos turquesa-.

\- Significa que ha estado en algún lugar donde haya tenido conexión… -empezó la rosada

\- O… -la secundó la rubia-, que ha llegado a Konoha y ha vuelto de la misión…

Aquella noticia no supo cómo tomarla, si alegrarse o simplemente permanecer indiferente. Sin darse cuenta se descubrió mirando nuevamente por la ventana. Quería verle pero no sabía si podría soportar otra ofensa como la que recibió con el Potus. ¿Tan poco significaba ya en su vida?

\- ¡Ahora podrás entrar en su perfil! Porque puedes entrar, ¿verdad?

Yamanaka no tardó en buscar el móvil del moreno y empezar a teclear con una mano mientras con la otra seguía comiendo. Aquello trajo al moreno malos recuerdos, demasiado familiares. Aún así tomó aire.

\- ¡Mmng! Puedes verlo, pero lo tiene todo en privado… -chistó-. Bueno le envías una solicitud de amistad y…

\- No…

\- ¿Sasuke-kun?

\- No quiero ser su amigo.

\- Oh, vamos… Sabes perfectamente que en la red no se clasifica de esa manera… -rió entre dientes la rubia-.

Lo sabía perfectamente, pero los flashes de su mente viéndole con otra persona sencillamente le acabarían por destrozar: si estaba coqueteando con alguien no quería saberlo.

\- He dicho no… -continuó con voz plana, aquella vez la rubia lo entendió-.

\- Sí… Mejor así -le dio la razón-. Que sea él quien te lo pida… ¡Ese es el espíritu, Sasuke-kun!

\- Eso es -afirmó con rotundidad la rosada-. ¡Ah! ¿Y por qué no le cocinas algo? ¡Realmente cocinas muy bien, Sasuke-kun!

\- No lo esperaba de un chico, pero supongo que eres así de aplicado en todo… -el comentario no estaría mal si no fuera por la sonrisa picajosa que tenía en la cara-. Seguramente estará atiborrándose a comida basura….

\- ¿Por qué? -aquella pregunta pareció sorprender a las dos-.

\- Entonces…

\- ¿No eras tú el que cocinaba?

\- Naruto… -suspiró-. Sabe cocinar -desvió la mirada al caldo que tenía en su bol-. Decía que le gustaba cocinar para los dos, pero otras veces cocinaba yo…Y el señorito es bastante especial…

Aquel comentario hizo que las dos féminas se mirasen con complicidad.

\- No le gusta la nata, ni la crema, ni el merengue, tampoco algunas comidas crudas, en cambio si cocinado… No le gusta el queso con sabor fuerte… Ni el tofu fuerte, ni el katsuobushi. Los huevos no los quiere con pimienta...

\- ¿Y qué le hacías? -se interesó la rubia adelantándose a la rosada-.

\- Pues verduras…

\- Bueno… No te digo que esté mal pero así es normal…

\- ¿Por qué no le cocinas algo que le guste? ¿Como ramen, por ejemplo? -esa vez se adelantó la rosada-.

Aquello no pareció convencer al moreno en un primer momento.

\- A fin al cabo a los hombres se les gana por el estómago…

No le gustaba ese estúpido cliché de los hombres, pero debía admitir que con el rubio funcionaba bastante bien.

\- Además, piensa Sasuke-kun que la comida que suele ser un tributo que pocos desprecian, estaría hecho con tus propias manos*

\- Me lo pensaré… -accedió tras un largo suspiro-.

Quizás para las chicas pareciera el plan definitivo, pero Sasuke solo lo veía como una forma de acercarse a él. Para que realmente fuera efectivo tendría que haber limado muchas asperezas antes de eso y desde luego no estaba en ese punto de la relación.

\- Lo que deberías pensar es en cambiarte esta foto de perfil…

\- Ino, esa foto está perfectamente

\- Ahora me dirás que te parece 'in-te-re-san-te'….

Ahí iban de nuevo. Se limitó a rodar los ojos mirando y escuchando su discusión superficial. ¿Realmente las cosas iban así con las redes sociales? Siempre había sido de buen ver tener una apariencia agradable a la vista; pero desde la llegada de la nueva tecnología parecía un pecado no colgar tu imagen en algún rincón de la red.

\- Vamos, Sasuke-kun, al menos deberíamos sacarnos una foto todos juntos con la comida, para que vea que sigues vivo… Y quién sabe… -propuso la rosada-.

\- Paso.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? -arrugó el entrecejo la otra-.

\- Dudo que a nadie le importe que estamos comiendo, es lo que hacen todos a esta hora…

\- Vamos, Sasuke-kun, tener el perfil actualizado es importante para tener amigos.

\- …

¿Amigos? ¿Desde cuándo esa palabra se le dedicaba a los desconocidos a los que les daba por pasearse por el perfil de alguien, totalmente aburridos de no tener vida propia e interesarse de la vida de otros? ¿Realmente necesitaba a gente así en su vida? No pudo evitar bufar con tal fuerza que casi pareció un rebuzno.

 _"Y pensar que Naruto está a enganchado a esto..."_

\- Hasta Hinata lo hace…

Antes de que se diera cuenta se encontró con la inmensa pantalla de la rubia casi estampada en la cara, donde aparecían Kiba y Hinata. Apenas se veía el fondo de donde quiera que estuviesen; parecía que estaban en el campo de entrenamiento, pero era difícil mirar otra cosa en la foto que no fuera el increíble escote de la azabache con aquella expresión tímida que tan entrenada tenía. Era inevitable ya que la foto estaba tomada desde arriba. Eran de los famosos selfies. Se veía que lo había hecho Kiba, quien con una gran sonrisa en la cara, sujetaba la cámara o el teléfono.

 _"Parece que esté exponiendo el pescado que acaba de pescar en el río…"_ , era imposible evitar el impulso de la ceja a alzarse.

'De vuelta al entrenamiento, descanso, merienda y vuelta al trabajo! XD'

\- Y ¿ves? Aquí, en 'me gusta' está… -se podía leer claramente Narutom ki37-.

Sin duda aquella revelación no fue del agrado del moreno, ver que aprobaba aquel tipo de fotos...

Se obligó a relajarse ya sabía a lo se exponía si se adentraba en el desconocido y poco agradable mundo de las redes.

\- Tienes el perfil vacío. Vamos, haz tú la foto -Yamanaka dejó el móvil sobre la mano del moreno e hizo señas a Sakura que no tardó en acercarse-. Así, así… Que se vea la comida… -le indicó la rubia-.

\- ¿Has puesto la cámara, Sasuke-kun?

\- No me habéis dado tiempo.

\- Vamos, vamos, date prisa que se nos va enfriar a comida, ¡y sería un lástima!

Aquella escena ya la conocía… Las dos chicas empezaron a poner caras y posiciones de la cara perfectamente estudiadas y al moreno empezó a caerle el sudor frío sólo de pensar que podía salir con la misma cara de subnormal que el día anterior. ¿Hacer fotos en esa posición era posible? ¿En serio? Era la cosa más incómoda a la que se había enfrentado desde hacía mucho tiempo; meditar con una aguja en la espalda le resultaba menos estresante.

Varios flases salieron del artefacto y, sin esperar un momento, las dos chicas acudieron enseguida a la búsqueda de las esperadas fotos.

\- Sigamos comiendo… -declararon las dos al instante-.

Al parecer no fue tan bien...

Durante el resto de la comida, aquellas dos insistieron en que se metiera en los grupos que había en Makikao para que así Naruto viera que tenía más gente a su alrededor. Pero el moreno no parecía interesado en socializar con gente que no conocía de nada; era, sin duda, un hueso duro de roer. Aunque nunca se había caracterizado por ser alguien social, ni tan siquiera cuando era un niño feliz con familia. Siempre inclinado exclusivamente a los suyos…

A su familia.

Al terminar de comer todos ayudaron a recoger la mesa y llevaron los platos inmediatamente a lavar. Ino desvió su atención al sobre de fertilizante cerca del mármol de la cocina, comprobando que estaba abierto y se acercó al moreno, que con un trapo quitaba los restos de humedad de la superficie de la mesa, dejando el Potus en su sitio.

\- Ne, Sasuke-kun… -le mostró el sobre-. ¿Y este fertilizante vitamínico?

\- Lo compré para la planta. Seguí las instrucciones de las proporciones que había que mezclarse con agua -se adelantó-.

\- Entonces, ¿¡le has puesto esto!? -se exaltó enseguida, bajo la sorpresa del moreno que permaneció en silencio-. Ya le puse en la tienda ¡Con una doble dosis se marchitará y morirá!

\- Entonces… -llegó a articular Uchiha-.

\- ¿¡Cuando se los has dado!?

\- Hoy… Por la mañana...

\- ¡Hay que trasplantarla inmediatamente! Y cambiarle la tierra y la maceta a la de ¡YA! ¡Vamos, vamos!

Yamanaka empezó a tirar del moreno arrastrandole a la puerta sin que éste ofreciera real resistencia, trastabillando sin acabar de creerse la furia desmedida en los ojos de la rubia; Sakura los siguió con la mirada también enmudecida, Haruno dejó el plato sobre el marmol cuando recibió la feroz mirada de su amiga cruzandose con al del moreno que se encogió como si fuera un crío que iba a a ser reprendido se apartó de la trayectoria de aquella mirada.

\- Tú te quedas aquí frentona! ¡Vas a retrasarnos! y ¡TU! arreando ¡no quiero ninguno de tus murmullo ¡¿entendido?!

Los dos jóvenes asintieron en silencio.

\- Sakura…- trató de hablar el otro…

\- ¡Eso va tener que esperar! En marcha!- cerró tras de sí con un portazo

-Sasuke-kun…- murmuró de forma casi inaudible la rosada, pálida por lo que acababa de pasar - Suerte...

El viaje a la floristería de Ino no fue un paseo, y a mitad de camino empezó a llover, aunque no lo suficiente como para llegar mojado, apenas chispeaba. Una vez allí, Yamanaka no perdió el tiempo: le entregó una maceta y un saco con la tierra más indicada para la planta y de forma atropellada le dio instrucciones de cómo hacerlo, parecía casi fuera de sí, por lo que el moreno se marchó sin decir una sola palabra, atendiendo y asintiendo a cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Regresó a casa totalmente empapado. La tormenta se había intensificado tanto que acabó entrando en casa goteando, casi como si acabara de tirarse al lago. Aun así se dio prisa en cumplir cada uno de los pasos que Ino le había dicho para trasplantar la planta de un lugar a otro, mientras Sakura le secaba el pelo con una de las escasas toallas que tenía.

\- Parece que está bien… -trató de alentar la rosada-.

\- Parece… -dejó caer los hombros cansado el moreno-.

Había ensuciado el departamento con tierra por hacerlo con prisas, y cómo el novato que era con el tema, no tomó las precauciones necesarias. Tras encogerse de hombros la rosada le ayudó a recogerlo todo.

Una vez estuvo todo recogido la rosada se estiró las mangas que se había arremangado, limpiándose los restos de tierra que le habían quedado en rodillas y parte de la cara. Un extraño silencio les envolvió hasta que la rosada se despidió del moreno y este le acompañó hasta la puerta.

\- Buenas Noches, Sasuke-kun.

\- Buenas noches.

Tras aquello, el pequeño apartamento quedó en silencio. Le invadió una sensación de alivio pero a su vez, cierta pesadez: se veía más grande que días anteriores.

Entró en el salón comedor tras darse una ducha rápida de agua caliente. Lo malo de ese apartamento era que el suministro de agua caliente era limitado y no podía explayarse bajo el grifo de la ducha: debía hacerlo en 5 minutos a lo sumo, por lo que aún podía notar aún el frío por dentro especialmente calando en sus muñecas, que masajeó con cierta torpeza al sentir los pinchazos en éstas.

Tomó asiento frente al potus, con su nueva maceta. Era más grande que la anterior, por lo que seguramente crecería aún más.

Con aire distraído cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa mirando las hojas verdes y tiernas de la planta. Aún le parecía que casi irradiaba luz propia, además de la tenue y mortecina luz blanca del apartamento. Acarició una de sus hojas con mimo sin cambiar la posición. Eran tan suaves… Era agradable de tocar, pero sabía que eso era malo para la planta.

\- Así que… Casi te mato sin saberlo… -murmuró a la planta-.

No podía comprender por qué, pero sintió una punzada de culpa. ¿Cuántas cosas había hecho en su vida haciendo daño a lo demás sin saberlo? Uno de ellos era Naruto…

 _»Quiero dejarlo_  
 _»Por qué?_  
 _»No se...las cosas han cambiado mucho y...no quiero seguir._  
 _»Lo siento…_

De nuevo le vino a la mente aquella fatídica conversación. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Él? Realmente no tenía idea del porqué Naruto había decidido apartarle de su vida de aquella manera radical; cuanto más lo pensaba, menos encontraba una verdadera respuesta. ¿Cómo iba ponerle solución a algo que desconocía?

\- Potus es un nombre horrible… -le dijo a la planta, notando el calor de una toalla seca en los hombros-. ¿Qué tal Ukky*? ¿Cómo? ¿No te gusta? Entonces, ¿prefieres Potus? -le siguió el silencio-. No, Ukky no está tan mal, ¿verdad?

Desde ese día, Sasuke había bautizado su planta. Y lo inmortalizó escribiendo el nombre en la superficie de la maceta nueva. Porque Ukky ya no era un Potus del montón, por el que la gente pasaba la vista por encima de él sin darle valor. Ahora tenía un hogar.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Muchas Gracias a todos los que me habeis leido! Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo! Especial gracias a Solochely de nuevo por ser Beta en esta historia ^^. Siento que este capitulo haya sido un poco dramático, esperemos que los próximos tengan más comedia!

 ***Hecho a mano:** Para la cultura japonesa los regalos hechos a mano tienen un valor añadido, dado que valoran que esa persona haya invertido un tiempo en un trabajo para otra persona. Sea una tarjeta, un dibujo, etc…

 ***Ukky:** Para los más enganchados a Naruto este nombre puede que no sea del todo desconocido. Es el nombre de la planta de Kishimoto al principio de la serie, Kishimoto hablaba con ella diciendo que era 'su compañero de batallas'. Un día le compro vitaminas, ya que le tenía cierto cariño (supuestamente), sin embargo se olvidó de disolverlo en agua y a los 3 días Ukky murió. Un momento de silencio para Ukky…

.

.

.

.

.

Es por eso que en esta historia he querido hacer un homenaje a este colaborador de Naruto, que murió en las sombras como el más valeroso ANBU, dado que ha tenido un buen recibimiento en el público. ^^ (Bueno, la verdad es que no ha habido tanto, pero es lo que tiene manipular las estadísticas…).

También decir que Ukky tendrá su parte de 'importancia' en la historia como también algunos de vosotros ha supuesto.

AHora damos paso a los Reviews! Quiero comunicar amigos míos que voy a dejar de comentar los reviews en el fic para hacerlo por PM privado a los que esten registrados y los que no continuaré haciendolo por aquí!

Esta medida la aplicaré en todos mis fics a partir de ahora, lo iré recordando en cada uno de ellos. De nuevo muchas gracias por seguirme en las ideas de mi poco cuerda mente!

* * *

 **REVIEWS**

Moon-9215  
Espero que disfrutes de este siguiente capitulo, gracias por seguir leyendo ;)

Funeral-Of-The-Humanity  
Hey Humanity! Como siempre un placer el tenerte aqui, una vez más en este fan fic!

Pues si las chicas son bastante agotadoras, llenas de energía; como habeis podido notar, espero, transmiten vuestras proposiciones para conquistar a Naruto! Asi que hay pensad en ellas como vosotras dentro de la historia! y Sí, Sasuke cultivaría hongos por eso hay que moverle!

Te gusta el nombre de MakiKao….LOL! Me alegro, la verdad que crei que la gente me diría cosas como 'te has roto la cabeza pensando verdad?' Por eso me alegro que te haya gustado! EH! copyright eh?! efectivamente Sasuke tiene que ampliar su mundo y espero en el siguiente capitulo conseguirlo, la verdad es queel jodio se me resiste! lo estoy intentando pero Sasuke no quiere ayudarme ;A; Ya se sabe que cuando uno esta mal no esta para muchas alegrías…

Les he puesto el rol del poli bueno y poli malo ahora que me fijo. JUAS! soy un poco predecible! pero bueno creo que ellas dos hacen un dueto genial! X3

La verdad es que creo que hasta ala gente hermosa hay momento en que la camara le odia, sino mirame a mi! (okno) y como has comentado no veo a Sasuke reportando sus estados..aunque ahora mismo no son para reportarlos! El asunto del te yo tambien lo vi interesante y como viste hice uqe Sakura opinara como tú XDD

Yo el coorreo lo emple para registrarme en los sitios y poco más! y el facebook...bueh creo que de momento es una de las cosas más inútiles que he hecho! XDD tengo mi pag personal que subo mierdas y finalmente mi paina de artista donde subo los dibujos de los capitulos, por si te interesa... ynoespublicidadsubliminal

Bueno el sueño...el sueño...que te podría decir yo de ese sueño...como has dicho, efectivamente Sasuke esta atrapado ene el pasado como muestra que mezcle parte actuales con de su antiguo hogar, pero lo que tambien evoca al pasado es esa ropa de color lila o violacea, según el lenguaje de los sueños evoca tristeza por el pasado…

OMG! me gusta mucho esa idea! sin duda tengo que hacerla! tengo fragmentos del fic así que buscare donde meterlo! MUchisimas gracias por tu tiempo e ideas! ^3^

Cuidate mucho! y espero que disfrutes de esta y las demás historias!

BluesoulRed  
OMG te he dado una idea para un dibujo! espero que me lo pases! que quiero verlo! No veo nada de lo que haces ;A;

Y por cierto comparar a las chicas con Orochimaru es lícito...son unas viboras LOL! Y si! pobre Sasuke cpn lo que sufre y nosotras haciendo leña del arbol caido XDD

Cuidate tu tambien 3

Maria-Sama66  
Toda reconciliación es dura y conlleva un gran esfuerzo por parte del rechazado, aunque muchas veces creo que no es el culpable... Hay que pensar eso también...En el caso de Naruto y Sasuke lo he pensado mucho y ya tengo mis ideas bien claras sobre que ha pasado. Espero que lo averigueis pronto! aunque no lo parezca voy dejando pistas del cual ni el propios Sasuke es consciente, como se ha podido comprobar…

La planta, ahora con nombre Ukky sin duda tendrá una importancia muy especial en esta historia! de verdad espero poder plasmar muchas cosas con este pequeño ente, y como tu dices que Sasuke se de cuenta de muchas cosas!

Muchas gracias por comentar! No recuerdo haberte visto en mis otras historias , las cuales te invito a visitar!3

FansAnikuname  
Bueno Muchacha! la verdad que has llegado y has besado el santo! Como has podido comprobar tus ideas han sido de las primeras que han aparecido! La verdad que me han parecido muy frescas! y ya veremos que tal en un futuro si añado las restantes!

Muchas gracias por tu ideas y ya sabes que soy todo ojos para las nuevas proposiciones! Recordad que vosotras os convertís en Sakura e Ino dentro de la historia con vuestras ideas!

Ren  
Primero de todo. Muchas gracias por comentar en el fic!

Me alegra que te guste ese toque humoristico que trato ponerle en algunas escenas de las historia! Y por mi parte NO te preocupes que a TAKA le tengo más que presente!

Si no has leido mi fin 'No soy tu amigo' Por favor te pido que lo leas! ahi demuestro hasta que punto TAKA es para mi respecto a Sasuke! Creo que los dos compartimos emociones y sentimientos X3

iby-blackcat  
Hola Iby!

Me alegro mucho que veas este finc hermosamente doloroso! porque es como yo lo siento cuando lo escribo ;A; siento mucha angustia por Sasuke! he de confesar que desde que lo escribo estoy bastante más ofuscada...me meto demasiado en el personaje! asi que espero que se arregle la situación pronto!

La situación es muy compleja en una rotura, como se dice quien se enamora de verdad es el que pierde ya que es más que probable que no rompa la relación, sino la otra parte. Para hacer pareja se necesitan 2 partes pero para romperla solo una...y eso es lo que le ha pasado a Sasuke en resumen!

La verdad que para mi este fic esta siendo difícil, dado que yo estoy tomando mucho el papel de Sasuke, soy consciente de la importancia de las redes sociales hoy en día, pero no las consumo en absoluto, hacer a Sasuke desorientado es fácil para mi, lo que me resulta difícil es hacer la parte de los enterados! La verdad que muchas cosas de las redes las considero ridículas y lo plasmo con Uchiha…

Tus ideas me gustan mucho y ten por seguro que las incluiré en el transcurso de la historia! si se te ocurre algo más por favor comentalo! Me ha parecido interesante lo del valle del fin...ni me lo había planteado. Muchas gracias!

Nos leemos! espero verte muy a menudo X3

Aisha Fujoshi  
OMG! Tienes un nick que me trae muchos recuerdos ! XDDD Me alegro que te guste y te de algo de tristeza...los Uchiha también lloran ;A;


	6. Chapter 6

**ADVERTENCIAS**

Yaoi, Chico x Chico

OoC: Fuera de la personalidad del personaje a lo bestia

Naruto y todos sus personajes pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro. (Como si realmente fuera a tenerlo por su calidad XDD)

POV: Punto de vista de Sasuke en la mayoría del transcurso de la historia.  
Beta: SoloChely

Buenas a Todas!. Recordad que esta Historia quisiera hacerla con Vosotros, así que si se os ocurren MÉTODOS DE CONQUISTA para Sasuke, no dudéis en ponerlo en los comentarios! serán tomados en cuenta!

* * *

 **El dobe y el puto movil 6**

 _by usura-tialmant (AKA usura-tonkachi)._

Se despertó cansado, como ya se iba repitiendo una temporada; al poner los pies en el suelo estos le guiaron hasta el cuarto de baño que estaba justo delante de su dormitorio, lavarse la cara con el agua helada típica de la mañana tanto que hacía que la piel le doliera y se entumeciera dejando la piel tirante. Al mirarse al espejo vio su reflejo, gruñó con desagrado empujando su reflejo con una mano; estaban empezando a formarse una sombra bajo los ojos que le hacían ganar edad de forma galopante por falta de descanso.

No sabía qué hacer, dormía más que suficiente y siempre se despertaba cansado, desde que tuvo aquel sueño en que Naruto compartía la feliz vida con alguien no volvió a soñar, o al menos no los recordaba, quizás fuera lo mejor.

Con los bolsillos casi vacíos supo que no podía aplazar por más tiempo la visita a la Hokage.

\- Misiones misiones…- murmuró la mujer mientras Sasuke, interiormente, luchaba por no cerrar los ojos.- Tengo varias pero no creo que sean de tu agrado son de clase B como mucho…-

\- Por mi esta bien…

Hmmmm- torció el gesto arrugando los labios la quinta. - pues aquí tienes…- le extendió un papel- Transporte de mercancía…-

\- Bien, ¿cuántos iremos?- sujetó la hoja.

\- No me has entendido, Uchiha. Transporte de mercancía es que tu la llevas y luego la descargas en destino…

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con los ninjas?...- entrecerró los ojos

\- Ya te advertí que dudaba que fueran de tu agrado…- reposó la espalda en el asiento tras un largo suspiro de pesadez.- Por si no te habías dado cuenta tu novio ha creado una época de paz bastante prolongada…- De sus labios salió una tenue sonrisa.-

Aquello dolió, al parecer la anciana no frecuentaba las redes sociales…

\- Por cierto, ¿Cómo llegó de la misión?, dejó el papeleo para otro de sus compañeros diciendo que tenía que volver rápido a casa...No es que Naruto sea el más aplicado con el papeleo pero...

Esperaba que realmente no se entendiera con las redes sociales, o la muy jodida era una completa hija de puta al preguntar por el rubio. Por otro lado quiso centrarse en el hecho que evadió el informe para regresar rápido a casa. Eso podría significar: ¿estaba deprimido y quería estar a solas? o ¿le estaba esperando alguien especial?

\- En cualquier caso...- siguió la mujer aunque hacía tiempo que el moreno había dejado de escucharla- Naruto ha sido el último que se ha llevado una misión de rango A, ya no hay más...También es cierto que con esta paz los clientes ya no ven necesario contratar más rango. Entonces ¿Te interesa?

-Lo que sea…-

La misión no empezaría hasta dentro de unos 3 días los cual le dejaba totalmente libre, tendría que sacar un sobresueldo de algún lado o no llegaría ni en broma a final de mes. Estaba con su mente en las nubes paseando por las calles centrales de Konoha, pensando en que podría invertir su tiempo hasta el inicio de la misión; la gente pasaba a su lado sin prestarle especial atención.

-Yo...- Escuchó tras de si, ladeando la cabeza lentamente

\- Kakashi…

\- ¿Cómo va todo por aquí Sasuke? Hace mucho que no hablamos de hombre a hombre…- sonrió el enmascarado cerrando de forma afable los ojos.

✉ ✎✆✓ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•EL DOBE Y EL PUTO MOVIL.[̲̅E̲̅]`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•✉ ✎✆✓

La casa de Kakashi era incluso más pequeña que su apartamento, con piezas de ropa secándose en cualquier saliente y es que el invierno no daba mucha posibilidad...Sasuke debía dar gracias que al menos tenía una galería donde colgar la ropa.

\- Si quieres puede venir aquí cuando quieras, aunque ahora tengamos en mismo nivel ninja, he sido tu maestro y me gusta la idea de poder compartir experiencias contigo Sasuke…

\- Hn…- no lo dijo con mucho entusiasmo fijando la mirada en el fondo del te.

\- ¿Cómo llevas lo de Naruto?

Eso sí que hizo que casi se atragantara ¿Lo sabía?. Cuando le habló al pisar la calle tras hablar con la Hokage para dirigirse a su casa, le ofreció ir a su casa para que hablaran del pasado o de lo que fuera y aunque se negó numerosas veces decidió que no iba a cambiar las cosas lo hiciera o no.

\- Oh vamos Sasuke, se nota mucho que tienes problemas sentimentales; recuerda que soy un ninja de grado superior y me fijo hasta en los más mínimos detalles: esos pasos tan pesados y poco gráciles, las sombras bajo los ojos, hombros caídos...eso sin contar con tu pelo, hasta tus puntas parecen deprimidas…

Uchiha se frotó cabeza por la parte de atrás con la intención de levantar las puntas pero solo consiguió despeinarse. Se mantuvo sentado con los puños sobre las piernas apretandolas fuertemente sin poder evitar un mohín en sus labios. Se sentía terriblemente estúpido era como si continuara siendo un chiquillo delante de Kakashi.

\- No me lo digas...te as enterado por MakiKao

\- No, hombre, ya sabes que yo no estoy puesto en ese tipo de cosas…- Sonrió bajo la máscara y cerró su único ojo como ya le tenía acostumbrado cuando se sentía un poco abrumado por la situación

.

 _"Claro, Kakashi es de la antigua escuela como yo, al final va a resultar que es alguien discreto...y yo que pensaba que con las novelas de mierda que lee sería un marujón…"_

\- Me enteré por Whistle.

Sasuke suspiró con resignación, no pudo evitar frotarse el puente de la nariz para calmar los nervios que tenía. Genial, apostaría que el resto de los compañeros de su promoción estaban al tanto de su ruptura con el rubio, esperaba que aquella noticia no se extendiera mucho o acabaría por tirarse del monumento de los Hokages.

\- ¿Whistle?- Cayó en la cuenta el moreno que era otro medio de redes sociales.

\- Sí, a mi MakiKao me queda grande, demasiada tonterías…- comentó con calma el adulto- Ya sabes que a mi no me gusta complicarme la vida. - se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza- Se pueden mandar fotos y comentarios cortos...lo cual se agradece no encontrarte con el típico mensaje de la niña fantasma…

\- ¿Niña fantasma?

\- Así que no sabes lo que es...eres afortunado...

No sabía cómo tomarse todo aquello, era más joven que Kakashi y sin embargo estaba mucho más puesto con las redes sociales que él, hasta había encontrado una preferencia. Realmente se sentía raro, como un pez fuera del agua. Metió la mano dentro del bolsillo para sacar su móvil comprobando que nadie le había mandado nada, nunca tuvo a nadie más en su vida más que Naruto.

Desvió la mirada hasta el adulto y entreabrió los labios de forma impulsiva; quería preguntarle sobre Naruto, ¿era popular en la red? ¿era muy activo? ¿cuál era su nick?...quizás ¿le echaba de menos?. Todas esas preguntas se vieron obligada a morir antes de salir de su garganta, tenía la impresión que si lo hacía se encontraría con respuestas que no iban a gustarle.

-¿Y cómo funciona ese 'Whistle'?

Si Kakashi tenía razón y era más sencillo, quizás pudiera intentarlo, a él no le iba eso de estar pendiente de algunas cosas; sabía que Naruto estaba ahí o quizás un contacto, valdría la pena intentarlo, a fin al cabo…

\- Conoce a tu enemigo y aumentarás tu posibilidades de victoria-

Fue como si el plateado hubiera leído su mente en un momento lo que hizo que le mirara con cierta cara de sorpresa, a lo que el otro se limitó a sonreír bajo la máscara cerrando su único ojo.

-Entonces…¿te ha dejado porque esta con otro?-

\- ¿EH? ¡No!...- no pudo evitar que la indignación floreciera de lo más profundo, que manía tenía la gente de sacar conclusiones. Lo peor de todo fue como la cara de su Maestro parecía encontrar cierta desilusión ante la noticia.

\- Ya veo...así que se trata de una misión de reconquista- el adulto paso a cruzar los brazos y a asentir con solemnidad.

¿Qué le pasaba a la gente que parecía querer saberlo todo antes que él mismo?

\- Yo…-

\- No te preocupes Sasuke, ¡yo voy a ayudarte!

✉ ✎✆✓ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•EL DOBE Y EL PUTO MOVIL.[̲̅E̲̅]`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•✉ ✎✆✓

Menudo día...No solo no había conseguido un trabajo inmediato como necesitaba, sino que encima se había convertido en la diversión del día de Kakashi. El mayor se ofreció a ayudarle y Uchiha pensó que le enseñaría a utilizar 'Whistle' lo que pensaba que podía facilitarle un acercamiento a Naruto o que se ocuparía de pasarle información privilegiada del rubio…¡algo relevante!

Ni lo uno ni lo otro, lo que Hatake le ofreció en una guía para poder reconquistar a Naruto y se trataban de sus ridículas novelas eróticas.

\- Encontrarás diversas situaciones que sin duda te ayudarán a superar los momentos más complicados, conflictos emocionales, el primer contacto después de la ruptura, como hacer que te perdone...y como mejorar tu vida sexual por supuesto…

 _"Claro...por eso estás soltero desde que te conozco…"_

\- ¡Sorpresa!

La puerta de su apartamento se abrió de par en par, casi con un portazo, Uchiha bajó muy lentamente la taza de té que tenía entre sus manos, al parecer no iba a tener tregua, sólo buscaba estar tranquilo.

\- Había cerrado la puerta…- le hizo notar sin mirarlas cuando con total confianza entraron en el salón

\- Somos ninjas, Sasuke- dijo con obviedad la rubia.- , sabemos abrir puertas con horquillas, y de esas no me faltan…- le guiñó un ojo, pero él se limitó a rodar los ojos.

\- ¿A qué debo esta visita?- evitó con todas sus fuerzas emplear cualquier adjetivo calificativo.

\- Ten- con total normalidad la rubia dejó sobre la mesa un papel y un lápiz

\- ¿Voy a aprender a hacer origami?

\- Quizás deberías, esas manos van a olvidar a tocar nada como sigas así…

Tuvo que luchar con todas su fuerzas para no dejar que el tic en la ceja se convirtiera en algo crónico cuando aquellas ARPÍAS estuvieran cerca de él. Habían venido bastante arregladas, por lo que con la mirada buscó un calendario hasta que cayó en la cuenta que no tenía uno, de hecho hacía tiempo que había perdido la noción del paso de los días.

\- En esa hoja vas a escribir TODO lo que NO te gusta de Naruto

Uchiha optó como que el silencio, era la mejor opción, y dar un trago de su té ignorando lo que las otras dos tuvieran que decir, lo encontraba una estupidez de las más grande que habían tenido hasta la fecha y no quería participar en sus extrañas formas de cotillear su vida amorosa.

\- Ya te lo dije, Ino…- escuchó a su antigua compañera de equipo

\- Pues vaya...entonces sólo nos queda el plan B.

\- ¡Te vas a venir de copas con nosotras!

\- ¿Y porque quería yo ir de fiesta?

\- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Pues para empezar a conocer a gente nueva y quien sabe…- la rubia le dió un codazo amistoso - Ya sabes…

\- No…- devolvió la mirada a cualquiera que no fuera ella.

Uchiha dejó el té sobre la mesa para luego ponerse en pie y dirigirse con paso calmo hasta la cocina donde se dedicó a limpiar su taza usada; estaba escuchando a la rubia replicar pero no le hizo caso. Fue entonces cuando Sakura apareció a su lado.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de una carta de amor, Sasuke-kun?

\- Naruto no es cursi….- rodó los ojos de nuevo- lo único que conseguiré es que se ría de mi a carcajadas.

\- Pero así quizás podrías hacerle llegar tus sentimientos… -insistió la rosada.- Piensalo. ¿Y si a Naruto lo que le pasa es que cree que eres un frívolo…?-

\- ¿Por qué pensaría eso?- No se esperaba eso.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepamos?- Ino se acercó hasta asomarse al otro lado.- ¿Lo eres?

\- ¡No!- miró a la contraria-

Aunque contestó rápidamente la mente de Sasuke empezó a funcionar de forma precipitada, ¿era realmente alguien tan frívolo? Lo que sentía por el rubio era algo verdadero, pero a la vez el contacto físico y mostrar sus emociones le daba miedo, tenía la sensación que al blondo no le gustaba, no iba admitirlo delante de sus dos compañeras, pero se sentía verdaderamente torpe en ese aspecto ¿que podía decirle? ¿Que le quería? eso lo sabía…

 _"Realmente no entiendo nada…"_

\- Entonces sal con nosotras así te sacas todo ese polvo que vas acumulando…- insistió la rosada espolsandole los hombros como si realmente tuviera polvo por encima.

\- Ya os he dicho que no estoy interesado...

\- Entonces tendremos que obligarte…- añadió la otra.

Ino consiguió hacer un par de sellos a gran velocidad, apenas pudo verlos cuando todo se tornó oscuro y de pronto, nada.

 _"¿Dónde…?¿Qué ha pasado?"_ Sintió lentamente recuperar la conciencia, estaba escuchando risas lejanas; al principio distorsionadas "¿Sakura...? ¿quien es la otra?" Necesitó un tiempo para percatarse que era la suya propia. _"¿Pero qué?"_

Su mente fue aclarándose poco a poco, sus ojos enfocaron su apartamento, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, no entendía qué estaba pasando cuando de la nada apareció la pantalla de su móvil frente a él para hacerse una foto a él mismo. Sakura no dejaba de reír.

\- Y ahora otra más…- Aquella era su voz.

Otra foto más y de un brinco se acercó a hasta Sakura para mirar las fotos que acababa de hacerse; todas ellas tenía poses demasiado sugerentes en posiciones que prefería no haber visto nunca.

\- ¿Y si subo esta?- de nuevo escuchó su voz proponiendo subir una foto poniendo morritos.

\- ¿En serio vas a hacerlo? Te matará en cuanto se despierte- habló la rosada apartándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

Todo cobró sentido en un instante y por un momento quiso reventar. La rubia había tomado posesión de su cuerpo y estaba dedicándose a hacerse fotos con su cuerpo.

 _"¡Basta ya Yamanaka!"_

\- Oh, hablando del Rey de Roma…¿Qué te parece si subo esta foto al MakiKao...creo que es bastante creativa…- La foto que mostraba era él mismo sujetándose la camisa con los dientes mostrando casi por entero su torso.

 _"Ni se te ocurra…" siseó amenazante._

\- Vamos, Sasuke-kun. Yo creo que te ayudará, mucha gente se interesará por ti…

 _"¡Si subes esa basura de foto solo vendrán a molestarme!"_

\- Bueno...si con eso conseguimos que así estés más activo….- miró de forma confidente a la rosada que contuvo la risa. La pantalla sacó una ventana de alerta que iba a publicarse en público.

"¡NO! ¡No lo hagas!"

\- Oh...vaya...con lo guapo que has salido...Aunque si quieres le ponemos unos cuantos filtros para que se vea mejor

Su alma estaba retorciéndose por dentro escuchando a si mismo expresarse de esa forma haciendo mohines continuamente, cruzando las piernas y con esa forma cantarina que hablaba la rubia cuando estaba provocando a otros; hasta a Sakura le estaba costando contener la risa de lo ridículo que debía verse.

 _"¡Dejate de filtros y déjame mi cuerpo!"_

\- Lo haré si vienes con nosotras..

 _"¿¡Pero qué os ha dado con que salga?! ¡No quiero salir!_

\- Entiéndelo Sasuke, queremos que vuelvas a una vida normal…- no dejó que hablara- Así que si no lo haces tu por voluntad propia tendre que hacerlo yo por tí…- Ino se puso en pie con el cuerpo de Sasuke.- Y ya sabes para eso tendré que darme una ducha primero…

\- ¡I-Ino!

 _"..."_ aquello dejó al Uchiha pasmado _"No serás capaz…"_

\- ¿Sabes? Adoro que me ponga a prueba. Veamos que tenemos por aquí…

Sasuke podía sentir sus propias manos acariciando sus muslos subiendo lentamente hasta el elástico del pantalón colocando los pulgares dentro y muy lentamente empezó a bajar.

 _"¡¿PERO QUÉ COJONES?!"_

\- Veamos el secreto mejor guardado de Sasuke-kun, frentona…

Sakura estaba totalmente roja tapándose falsamente la cara con las manos, pidiendo ver perfectamente entre los dedos entreabiertos. Tanto el elástico como Sasuke estaban llegando al límite. No importaba lo mucho que tratara de hacer que su voluntad dominara al de Ino era imposible doblegarla a pesar que su dignidad estaba en grave peligro.

 _"¡VALE!¡LO HARÉ!"_

\- ¡YAY! ¡Misión cumplida, frentona!- Ino dio un saltito coqueto con el cuerpo del Uchiha quedando en una pose de lo más ridícula frente a la rosada.

Sasuke hizo un silencio un juramento de venganza contra aquellas dos…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! Lamento no haberos comentado, como os dije en el cap será por privado, por causas Bastante importante me he visto obligada a subir un capítulo corto, espero que el próximo salga mejor..


	7. Chapter 7

**ADVERTENCIAS**

Yaoi, Chico x Chico

OoC: Fuera de la personalidad del personaje a lo bestia

Naruto y todos sus personajes pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro. (Como si realmente fuera a tenerlo por su calidad XDD)

POV: Punto de vista de Sasuke en la mayoría del transcurso de la historia.  
Beta: SoloChely

* * *

Buenas a Todas!. Recordad que esta Historia quisiera hacerla con Vosotros, así que si se os ocurren MÉTODOS DE CONQUISTA para Sasuke, no dudéis en ponerlo en los comentarios! serán tomados en cuenta!

* * *

 **El dobe y el puto movil 7  
** _by usura-tialmant (AKA usura-tonkachi)._

Estaban de camino a donde quiera que decidieran llevarla aquellas dos; caminaba tras de ellas mientras ellas parecían comentar y planear entre ellas lo fabulosa que iba a ser esa tarde-noche. Cuando Ino decidió dejarle el control de su cuerpo Sakura le sujetó con fuerza por si decidía matar a la rubia en aquel instante, pero se mantuvo tranquilo…

 _"La venganza se sirve en plato frío…"_

Al ver que no era peligroso, o más bien no parecía hacer amago de asesinarlas en breve, le recordaron que era viernes y de alguna manera comprendió porque su misión no empezaba hasta pasado tres días. El país del fuego no era un lugar en que los fines de semana no se trabajaba, pero justamente esa semana había caído en fiestas por lo que Uchiha pudo vaticinar cómo ese 'infierno' iba a perdurar todo lo que duraran las fiestas.

\- Vamos no te quedes ahí atrás...te ves muy guapo.- Ino le guiñó el ojo, pero no serviría de nada.

Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, con una de las camisas nuevas que se había comprado y no había estrenado aún. Como había amenazado Yamanaka, al recuperar su cuerpo se vió obligado a darse una ducha, no iba a volver a negarse antes que decidiera 'convencerle' por otros métodos; al salir le habían preparado la ropa...no le gustó nada que husmearan en su intimidad, pero debía admitir que en aquellas paredes era muy escasa, todo lo personal se había quedado entre otras paredes.

Se sentía raro, por no decir incómodo, caminando por la calle, nunca se había planteado como le miraba la gente, ni tampoco le importaba; pero aquella vez la gente parecía mirarle de forma crítica, era difícil de explicar. Antes de salir y tras vestirse, las dos mujeres trajeron gomina, dejándole todo el pelo hacia atrás cuando aún estaba húmedo; lo que acentuaba las sospechas del Uchiha que lo tenían todo más que planeado…

 _"Espero por su bien que no nos encontremos por casualidad a 'alguien que me quiera conocer…'...fu"_

Quizás estuviera sonando demasiado egocéntrico, pero no dudaba que la forma que tenían ellas de ayudarle era haciendo que olvidara al rubio en otros brazos y no tenía ningunas intenciones de conocer a nadie, nunca las tuvo y mucho menos en ese momento.

Desvió la mirada a los escaparates, habían pasado a la zona más moderna de Konoha, dejando atrás las antiguas casas de té y sake, estaba seguro que iban a llevarle a uno de esos locales en que no se veía a más de dos palmos y la gente compartía fluidos corporales apiñados los unos contra los otros.

 _"Eso antes era considerado una tortura o una forma de vida insalubre e inhumana...ahora mola que te cagas…"_ pensó de forma mordaz.

Cuanto más compartía tiempo con aquellas dos más fuera de lugar se sentía con la sociedad, preguntándose una y otra vez si realmente no estaba perdiendo el tiempo de su vida en aquella aldea. Ya no quedaba nada de su familia, el recuerdo de los Uchiha era nefasto entre la población y no se adaptaba a las nuevas tendencias…

Al salir de casa las dos féminas le arrastraron sin dejar que pudieran ver cómo se veía, ahora que avanzaba por la calle lleno de escaparates podía ver finalmente su reflejo con todo el pelo engominado hacia atrás, se veía….raro.

 _"¿Le gustaría a Naruto?"_

\- ¡Tsk!

Gruñó enfadado consigo mismo ¿hasta cuando cada cosa que hiciera estaría pensando en él o en su aprobación? se sentía patético, lo sabía y lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Antes que pudiera darse cuenta ya estaba dentro de un local, tenía las luces tenues y música de volumen moderado de fondo. Era un lugar amplio donde había espacio entre asiento y asiento, dejando libre un espacio para que la gente se expusiera bailando o a saber que…les acompañaba una bola con luces de varios colores tiñéndolo todo en grandes y alargados círculos rojos, verdes, azules, amarillo, violetas, etc...de forma cambiante. En el fondo había una barra con bebidas que venían del extranjero lo cual significaba un alto grado de alcohol que su genética no podría aguantar.

\- Vamos acércate Sasuke-kun- Le invitó la rosada extendiendo la mano

Se acercó de forma un tanto vacilante, no acababa de fiarse de sus supuestas buenas intenciones. Con las mujeres nunca se sabía.

\- ¿Qué vas a tomar?- le preguntó de forma suave su excompañera.

\- Pues…

\- Ni se te ocurra decir té o Sake de arroz- Le interrumpió la rubia por lo que se ganó que arrugara el entrecejo en desacuerdo- Voy a pedir yo por ti, me lo pensaré un rato; pero primero pediré para mi un Martini Blanco ¿y tú, frentona?

\- Un Bloody Mary…

\- Fu, no voy a hacer ningún comentario de eso….

\- ¡Más te vale, Ino-cerda!

Uchiha rodó los ojos una vez más apoyándose en la barra mirando como un par de chicas se ponía a bailar en la pista, aunque a Sasuke le pareció más bien espasmos y le faltó poco por caer en la tentación de llamar la atención de Sakura para que les asistiera de urgencia a aquellas dos.

\- Aquí tiene…- Escuchó la voz desconocida del barman que le acercaba una bebida bajo una servilleta negra.

Era un vaso ancho con tres cubos de hielo y un licor ambarino en su interior. Suspiró deduciendo que fue la elección de Ino. Tan solo inclinar el vaso podía oler el alcohol, casi parecía quemarle las mucosas de la nariz con aquellos vapores. Decidió mojarse solo los labios y aunque era fuerte no era tan imbebible como esperaba. Giró el rostro hasta las dos chicas que le sonrieron y alzaron sus pequeñas copas de cóctel en su dirección.

Les respondió de igual forma.

✉ ✎✆✓ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•EL DOBE Y EL PUTO MOVIL.[̲̅E̲̅]`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•✉ ✎✆✓

La noche avanzó...y Uchiha se sentía totalmente A-BU-RRI-DO. Las dos muchachas decidieron hablar entres ellas cosas de mujeres: Complementos, ropa, sesiones de masaje...un viaje a algunas termas relajantes con el resto de chicas, trucos para aumentar el tamaño del busto...En definitiva ningún tema en que pudiera meterse, ni tan siquiera sacaron algo de alguna misión en lo que podría intervenir. No hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta que le habían dado de lado a posta.

Suspiró y dio el último trago terminando su bebida; en la punta de los dedos sentía un sutil cosquilleo y su mente parecía algo más espesa, tanto que no se dió cuenta que alguien se acercó por su espalda dándole un suave toque pero él, por la sorpresa, dió un leve bote.

\- Ja, ja, ja perdona, no quería asustarte…

Se trataba de un chico que debía ser más joven que él: castaño de ojos grises, tenía el pelo corto por la parte de la cara, con un flequillo que le cubría las cejas pero no sus ojos, por la espalda caria una coleta que debía llegar hasta los omoplatos. Vestía una camisa a rayas horizontales azul marino con un cuadro del mismo en el centro con algún tipo de mensaje con letras blancas que Uchiha ignoró totalmente, pantalones negros y cazadora vaquera negra.

\- ¿Estas solo?

\- No- apuró en contestar- estoy con ellas...

Uchiha había visto muchas cosas en su vida...pero pocas le impactaron tanto como lo que estaba viendo. Ahí estaban sus compañeras dándose el lote casi de forma salvaje, las lenguas de Sakura e Ino se enroscaban entre ellas y las manos acariciaban sus brazos y cintura contorneando la voluptuosidad de sus pechos. Le recorrió un fuerte escalofrío al moreno que no supo identificar, si era excitación, un shock traumático, o el terror de verse traicionado y abandonado a su suerte.

Giró el rostro, que debía estar pálido, miró hacia la pista descubriendo cómo había parejas de chico y chica, pero las parejas que realmente tenían contacto más...íntimo, eran las que compartían el mismo sexo.

 _"Estoy…¿¡Estoy en un local Gay!?"_

✉ ✎✆✓ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•EL DOBE Y EL PUTO MOVIL.[̲̅E̲̅]`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•✉ ✎✆✓

-Me imaginaba que algo así pasaría- Sasuke resopló manteniendo los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mostrando su indignidad - pero ¿en un local gay?.

Tras el encuentro con el muchacho desconocido se retiró a una de las mesas que se liberó en ese preciso momento...bueno, en el preciso momento en el que el fulgor del Sharingan mostró todo su esplendor. Las chica no tardaron mucho en sentarse a su lado con nuevas bebidas, incluyendo una para él que ignoró totalmente, no iba a caer en sus tretas ni aceptarla si quiera como una disculpa por lo que acababan de hacer..

\- Ahora me dirás que no eres gay…- bufó Ino en respuesta - todo Konoha, o la inmensa mayoría, lo sabe…

\- La inmensa mayoría de Konoha no tiene ni idea de nada…- entornó la mirada Uchiha.

\- Sasuke-kun…- intervino la rosada al ver que su ex-compañero no iba a dejar pasar aquella situación tan fácilmente- Tienes que creernos cuando te decimos que no tenemos nada que ver…

\- ¡Vamos, Sasuke!- alzó las manos Yamanaka cansada de aquella escena - No ha pasado nada, ¡al que deberíamos estar consolando es al pobre chico que solo se acercó a ti porque estás bueno!

\- ¿Entonces debo creer realmente que vosotras no estáis detrás de esto?- Le costaba de creer.

\- Aaaaah…- suspiró con exceso la rosada, parecía que el alcohol hacía que fuera menos tolerante - No, no tenemos nada que ver, sólo te trajimos al bar pensando que estaría bien que conocieras gente nueva, no que la metieras en tu cama…

\- Aunque se ve que lo necesitas con urgencia…- Ino tuvo el descaro de dar un sorbo a su bebida sin mirarle cuando él clavó su mirada negra encima de ella.

\- Ha sido todo un detalle preguntarme mi opinión... - pasó a mirar a la rosada que parecía más dispuesta a hablar.

Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Uchiha estaba en aquel momento en un debate interno importante, no sabía si seguir dando vueltas al tema o preguntar a qué venía aquella escena de besarse de forma húmeda, le dejó con las defensas totalmente bajadas y como resultado el que salió malparado fue quien menos tenía que ver con su frustración. No era que pudiera reprocharles nada, tenían el total derecho de estar con quien quisieran pero no era algo que ninguna de las dos le hubiera confesado.

 _"¿Cómo reprocharselo? Yo tampoco le dije nada acerca de Naruto, fue él quien se lo dijo…"_

\- Igualmente te has pasado con el pobre chaval, parecía que quería conocerte- añadió la rubia sin pensarlo dando un sorbo a su bebida...

Uchiha juraría que era otra diferente, mezclar no era buena idea, pero Sasuke no era su padre y desde su punto de vista se merecía la peor de las resacas, no se creía que todo hubiera sido sin haberlo planeado.

\- …¡Creo que no era necesario amenazarle!- continuó la rubia cruzándose de brazos

\- Me estaba tocando…-

\- Te tocó el hombro, Sasuke-kun…- se atrevió a intervenir la rosada.

\- ¡Eso es! ¡No es motivo para inmovilizarlo retorciendo el brazo tras la espalda y luego estamparle de boca contra la barra…!

\- No le estampé la boca en la barra…- se defendió pobremente el moreno evadiendo la mirada de las dos. Bastaba decir que tras aquello el muchacho se dió a la fuga llamándole loco o cosas parecidas…¡Bah! No le prestó atención.

\- No, por suerte te controlaste...pero ibas con esa intención. Dioses ¡¿A qué viene esa ira!? se veía claramente que te quería llamar la atención ¡te habías quedado embobado mirando!...Encima que buscamos una forma para que te lanzaras…

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?- Ladró Sasuke, mirando de forma inquisitiva a la de ojos turquesa- No sólo me estais diciendo que no lo teníais planeado, sino que os besasteis…os estabais besando...¿¡por mi!?-

Aquello ya era demasiado ridículo, Uchiha se negaba en rotundo en creer todo aquello, si era cierto había perdido toda la fe en la humanidad.

\- ¡Pues claro! A nosotras no nos cuesta besarnos aunque no seamos nada-.

Sasuke desvió inmediatamente la mirada hacia la rosada y esta sonrió tímidamente encogiéndose de hombros en una clara respuesta apoyando lo que decía su amiga.

Sin poder acabar de creerse la sensación de derrota que le recorrió el cuerpo, el moreno dejó caer la espalda en el respaldo de la silla que tenía detrás; mirando a las dos que no le apartaban la vista, sin sentirse avergonzadas en absoluto.

 _"Que decepcionante…"_ cerró por un momento los ojos.

¿Tanta facilidad tenía la gente en compartir los labios con alguien? ya no hablabamos de alguien del mismo sexo, sino ¿se extendía también a la pareja? Naruto... ¿besaría a otros con esa facilidad?

"¡Basta!" No quería pensarlo, ni imaginarselo. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, la cara borrosa del supuesto novio de Naruto en sus sueños volvía a hacer presencia.

Apretó los puños levemente sintiendo más presión de las uñas contra la piel de la palma de su mano.

\- Además,... entre los contactos que tiene esta y Naruto ya podría saberlo media Konoha que Naruto ha cambiado su estado en MakiKao.

\- No te hagas las tonta frentona, que tú no te quedas corta…

\- No tengo nada comparado con lo que tienes ¡tú!- hizo una pausa- Aunque el que más amigos tiene es Lee…-dijo al fin como si hubiera reflexionado la respuesta.

\- Cierto-La secundo la rubia- Después de Naruto, claro…

\- ¡Chst...Oye!

\- ¡¿QUE?!

Yamanaka había estado bebiendo demasiado, después de alzar la voz más de lo necesario empezó a balbucear cosas que el moreno prefirió no prestar atención, algo le decía que no le haría ningún bien.

Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke se desviaron al trago que estaba sobre la mesa, y el cual había estado ignorando hasta aquel momento. ¿Qué podía decir? se le estaba volviendo extremadamente atractiva la idea de beberse el trago y acercarse más a la lividez de Ino; pero por suerte su sentido común le hizo darle un pensamiento más.

Los tres pecados Ninjas: Dinero, mujeres y alcohol. Si el Ninja evitaba estas tres grandes tentaciones se convertiría en un ninja de provecho.

La atracción por el dinero era sana, lo suficiente para mantenerse no aspiraba a grandes propiedades, cuanto más edad ganaba menos cosas necesitaba.

Mujeres...desde el punto de vista del moreno esa regla debía cambiarse por 'sentir atracción por alguien'...podria cambiarse por 'enamorarse', pero apostaba más por el sexo; el sexo era….bueno, eso, sexo...había gente que perdía la cabeza por ello, aunque no fuera el caso de Uchiha.

Pero el alcohol...en la vida se había sentido tan atraído por ello. Apenas recordaba cuando lo probó, aquella noche había sido la primera vez desde a saber cuanto tiempo.

Tomó aire por la nariz tratando de disipar aquel deseo que parecía nacer en lo más profundo de su mente, no sacaría nada bueno, olvidaría cosas por un tiempo, pero solo eso: por un tiempo, podría olvidar hasta su dignidad, pero el resto de los presentes lo recordaría por siempre.

Se puso en pie con calma y las dos féminas le miraron sin comprender.

\- Os acompañaré a casa…-

✉ ✎✆✓ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•EL DOBE Y EL PUTO MOVIL.[̲̅E̲̅]`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•✉ ✎✆✓

Al fin regresaba a casa, su pequeño, oscuro y frío apartamento. Se frotó los brazos para tratar de sacudirse el frío que había estado tragando desde que estaba en la calle, el frío era cada vez más intenso, tendría que comprar ropa y afrontar el gasto de la calefacción. Por eso necesitaba el trabajo.

Se cambió de zapatos entrando en casa dirigiéndose directamente al salón comedor, sin necesidad de palpar encontró el interruptor; las luces eran de bajo consumo por lo que que la luz se fue haciendo más intensa poco a poco. De las penumbras apareció Ukky, verde y risueño, como siempre.

\- Ya he vuelto…-

No se movió, como si esperara que Ukky le devolviera el saludo. Pero Ukky le contestó, sus hojas verdes brillaban bajo aquella mortecina luz, casi parecía una sonrisa. Uchiha suspiró sintiéndose patético, pero también le medio sonrió de vuelta.

\- La verdad es que ha sido una pérdida de tiempo…-

Desvió las pisada hasta la cocina donde abrió el grifo para llenar un vaso y dar un sorbo, aún sentía los efectos del alcohol saturando su mente. Antes de acabarse el vaso se acercó hasta Ukky y con cuidado apartó sus hojas en forma de corazón para verter el agua que quedaba en la tierra. Apartó el vaso ya vacío y miró a Ukky una vez más en silencio, sólo podía distinguir el zumbido de la nevera en aquella fría soledad que iluminaba la bombilla de bajo consumo.

Sasuke alargó la mano para acariciar de nuevo la carnosidad de sus hojas, eran de un tacto agradable, aunque frío.

Algo distrajo su atención en aquel momento, sobre la mesa estaba una hoja en blanco y un lápiz; rápidamente su memoria hizo el trabajo.

 _"- En esa hoja vas a escribir TODO lo que NO te gusta de Naruto"_

Era lo voz de Ino, la recordaba como dejó la hoja sobre la mesa mientras él tomaba el té, lo hizo con más ímpetu del necesario; no le importaba pero…

Miró la hoja que permanecía en blanco, seguramente podría darle un mejor uso, de eso seguro.

Se puso en pie y rodeó la mesa para sujetar la hoja y mirarla como esperando encontrar algo en ella, al fin al cabo había ido a darse una lucha mientras las dos psicópatas estaban por ahí; pero aún dándole la vuelta a la otra cara no encontró nada escrito.

Expulsó lentamente el aire por la nariz al tiempo que tomaba asiento de nuevo, se agenció el lápiz y apoyó la punta en la superficie.

 _"- En esa hoja vas a escribir TODO lo que NO te gusta de Naruto"_

El lápiz se negó a moverse, no entendía porque parecía dispuesto a hacerlo...sin embargo no era capaz de hacer que la mina arañara l superficie del papel ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Realmente no encontraba nada en Naruto? ¡Eso era imposible! Estaba seguro que en su momento debió sacarle mil defectos, pero en aquel momento…

Cerró los ojos derrotado dispuesto a descansar, esperando dormir todo el día para luego entrenar un poco al anochecer y volver a dormir hasta el inicio de la misión. Sin saber muy bien recordó el perfil de Naruto con el móvil, ese perfil que contempló durante meses. Naruto sonreía levemente y a él le ignoraba completamente.

El lápiz mágicamente empezó a danzar sobre el papel empezando a escribir.

También recordaba como antes, al comenzar, Naruto le llenaba de detalles, fueran comida o comprando algo que sabía que necesitaba, y le sonreía casi a todas horas...pero entonces pasó de los detalles a no hacer nada, a pasar la mayor parte que estaba en casa durmiendo, sin valorar los gestos él que tenía con el rubio también.

El lápiz parecía un patín sobre la pulida superficie de hielo, cada vez la mina se deslizaba con mayor facilidad mientras su mente se abría a la memoria.

Cómo olvidar que había pasado a ser la espalda que admirar a encontrar lo que hiciera cualquier otro más interesante que sus esfuerzos en cualquier campo; comía su comida sin darle ningún crédito, en las quedadas se centraba en los demás, había veces que no le veía en toda la quedada y al llegar a casa se refugiaba tras la luminiscente pantalla del móvil; aunque le estuviera hablando directamente, Naruto siempre prefería mirar la pantalla.

Recordaba que había veces, cuando iba de misión Naruto le esperaba en el camino y caminaban juntos hasta casa y donde seguramente acababan abrazados de la forma más íntima posible. De eso pasó a no encontrarle en casa o encontrarle ya durmiendo…

Ya hacía tiempo que había dado la vuelta a la hoja cuando dejó reposar el lápiz sobre la mesa. Los ojos negros del Uchiha recorrieron una vez más el listado de cosas, apuntó desde lo más notable hasta las cosas que podían considerarse nimiedades: como que había veces que parecía soñar en medio de una escaramuza y el que acababa golpeado era él.

Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba frente al fregadero cuando empezó a hacer arder aquella hoja, había escrito un total de treinta y siete defectos que le había encontrado al héroe de Konoha; pero a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho y de todo lo imperfecto que era...quería que sufrieran sus defectos juntos. Sabía que él era difícil de tratar a veces y que tenía tantos defectos como cualquier otro, pero ¿tantos como para tirar la toalla?

La última llama se extinguió dejando un resto carbonizado en el fregadero cuando sus pies apuntaron hacia su habitación, apagando la luz del salón por el camino. Ukky no le interrumpió, sabía que debía estar solo.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

"Muchas gracias por leer! Recordad que a partir de ahora contestaré por el correo interno de FF a los que comentais! Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos por vuestros comentarios que hacen que esta historia vaya avanzando!

No olvideis de darle oportunidad alguna de mis otras historias, así para pasar el tiempo esperando a la próxima actualización XDD

Nos leemos pronto!"

* * *

 **Catty**

Me alegra saber que saco algunas sonrisas! Me esforzaré en adelante de sacar carcajadas como en el anterior ;). La verdad es que no tengo fecha fija de actualización, en teoría esta es la historia que iba a tener más apartada...pero ha resultado la que actualizo ahora más seguido XDD y gracias por el cumplido! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**ADVERTENCIAS**

Yaoi, Chico x Chico  
OoC: Fuera de la personalidad del personaje a lo bestia  
Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.  
Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro. (Como si realmente fuera a tenerlo por su calidad XDD)  
POV: Punto de vista de Sasuke en la mayoría del transcurso de la historia.

Buenas a Todas!. Recordad que esta Historia quisiera hacerla con Vosotros, así que si se os ocurren MÉTODOS DE CONQUISTA para Sasuke, no dudéis en ponerlo en los comentarios! serán tomados en cuenta!

* * *

 **El dobe y el puto movil 8  
** _by usura-tialmant (AKA usura-tonkachi)._

 _"No estoy muy seguro de cómo decirlo, pero siempre que balbuceas eso de cargarlo todo sobre tus hombros...Puedo sentir el mismo dolor que tu._

 _...Realmente duele, y no es algo que simplemente pueda ignorarlo…"_

Sasuke abrió los ojos, les ardían; no supo en qué momento de la noche había estado llorando. Actuó ignorando la tirantez de sus párpados estirando su dolorida y tensa espalda estirando los brazos, mientras permanecía aún en la cama. Notaba la boca pastosa y la vista enturbiada. Por la ventana entraba una tupida luz ¿estaría nublado fuera?.

El frío del suelo le ayudó a despertarse un poco, antes de refrescarse la cara en el baño, tenía los ojos completamente rojos al mirar su reflejo. Se había pasado la mayor parte del fin de semana en cama, levantándose sólo para lo estrictamente necesario. No aparecieron las dos locas...o no se percató de ello.

 _"¿Por qué me siento tan cansado entonces? Tsk...que asco de ojos, no recuerdo nada..."_

Tras un rápida ducha salió al salón, secándose perezosamente el pelo, para escarbar si había algo en la nevera; no tenía dinero y ese trabajo iba a ser el primero en mucho tiempo. Al parecer tendría que irse sin desayunar nada, lo curioso era que su estómago se estaba acostumbrado a no tener nada dentro; cuando en el pasado el desayuno era algo que no perdonaba, algo obligatorio antes de empezar el día.

El sonido de la pesada puerta de metal chirrió antes de salir; y sin saber porque una extraña fuerza le hizo girarse encontrándose con las verdes hojas de Ukky. Tras unos segundos cerró la puerta en silencio sacando del bolsillo el papel plegado de forma descuidada sobre la misión. Lo había leído varias veces, pero no importaba, todo se le olvidaba tan pronto lo acababa de leer ¿dónde era el punto de reunión?. Con un pesado jadeo detuvo sus mecánicos pasos para volver a leer el destino por segunda vez aquel día.

\- Sasuke-kun- Escuchó una voz familiar.

¿Estaba delante de la floristería Yamanaka? Ni había tenido consciencia de aquello. La rubia se acercó sonriente con un colorido delantal que usaba en el trabajo, corría como si fuera una chiquilla alegre, haciendo balancear su largo cabello platino de un lado a otro. Sasuke apartó la mirada inmediatamente al papel.

— ¡No hagas como si no me conocieras! Hay que ver...- resopló ella acercando sus últimos pasos de forma calmada- ¿Qué es eso? ¿una carta de un admirador?.

Uchiha rodó los ojos ante aquel estúpido comentario notando como esta se asomaba por encima de su hombro, la tensión empezó recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

— - Oh…¿vas de misión?- aquel suspiro sonaba a decepción.

— Hn,-

— Que pena...pensaba que alguien se sintió atraído por tu intervención protectora...jujuju-

— ¿De que estas hablando? si te refieres a lo que pasó cuando salimos, lo más lógico sería que fuera una carta de algún abogado por haber empleado la violencia…-

— Chst...que poco romántico…-bufó una vez más- no me extraña que Naruto te dejara…-

Aquello había dolido y a pesar que controló todo lo que pudo su cuerpo, el papel que tenía entre las manos crujió levemente. ¿Se divertía recordandoselo?

— Ne, Sasuke-kun ¿qué me dices de la carta de amor?

— Ya te dije que era ridículo…- Esta vez sacudió el hombro apartando la mano de la rubia.

 _"No le conozco lo suficiente si no supiera que se reiría de mí…"_

— Nadie dice que tengas que poner tu nombre...Un anónimo. ¿qué me dices?

Aquello le impactó lo suficiente para hacer que girara la cara para mirarla; esta, satisfecha con que sus miradas se encontraran, se apartó unos pasos.

— Naruto no sabrá que eres tú, y entonces querrá acercarse a aquel que tiene tan buenos pensamientos para él ¿no crees? - La cara de subnormal que puso debió ser mayúscula pues Ino amplió su sonrisa aún más. - ¡Piensalo y ven a verme antes de que cierre!

La rubia se alejó de aquella forma saltarina que tanto la caracterizaba acercándose a un cliente que se detuvo a mirar una de las plantas de especias que tenía en la entrada de la tienda. Uchiha se mantuvo mirando la escena por un momento: sin duda Yamanaka era persona espontánea, agradable y su sonrisa era confiada y madura...Con aquella forma de ser se preguntaba si tendría a alguien en su vida.

 _"De alguna manera se parecen…"_

Una suave risita de un grupo de tres chica le distrajo de sus pensamientos, arrugó el entrecejo devolviendo la mirada al papel, se había vuelto a olvidar de donde tenía que reunirse, debió quedarse mirando a Ino embobado y la gente sacaba conclusiones equivocadas. Era totalmente bochornoso. Guardó de nuevo la dirección en el interior de su bolsillo.

— ¡Llegas tarde!

Su cliente era un mercader delgado con un bigote retorcido, su expresión era severa. No iba a quitarle la razón, era culpa suya haber llegado tarde...si tuviera memoria…¿qué le pasaba? Hasta cuando era un niño podía memorizar 4 versos y recitarlos sin errar una coma, y ahí estaba sin poder recordar una sencilla dirección de una de las calles céntricas de Konoha.

— Necesito que lleves esas vasijas a estas direcciones…- No esperó a dar dos respiraciones - Como muy tarde tienen que estar en el lugar a mediodía ¿Entendido?

— Meridiano…

— No pierdas el tiempo hablando y haz algo ¡que para eso te pago!

El hombre entró en el interior de la tienda dejando a Sasuke frente al carro con unas seis vasijas de un tamaño considerable en el suelo, estaban llena de mercancías, por lo que serían bastante pesados, al lado había un carro de transporte de mercancía de tiro humano. Tragó su orgullo, necesitaba el dinero aunque le faltó poco por amenzarle que cuidara sus maneras. El trabajo sería sencillo acumulanndo Chakra en sus manos y brazos para sacar más fuerza.

La mañana transcurrió lentamente sintiendo sus fuerzas desfallecer en algunos momentos, fue entonces cuando fue consciente que había estado cerca de dos días sin probar bocado. No satisfecho con eso, la lluvia empezó a caer sobre él cuando iba a hacer la última entrega dejándole totalmente empapado, el auténtico problema vino cuando pasando por una de la calle el carro quedó atrancado en el barro. Decidió abandonarlo ahí y ocuparse más tarde, lo más importante era llegar a la hora de la entrega. Con un poco de concentración acumuló el chakra en casi la mayoría de su cuerpo para poder cargar con la vasija hasta el lugar.

— ¡Por los espíritus grandes y pequeños!-

El tendero de la última tienda se acercó corriendo hasta él para ayudarle a cargar con la mercancía desde la entrada hasta la trastienda.

— Vaya...los ninjas sois algo, nunca pensé que alguien tan delgado pudiera cargar con algo tan pesado…

— No es la gran cosa…- Se encogió de hombros

El hombre era de espalda ancha y brazos robustos, una cinta atada alrededor dela cabeza anudada a su lado derecho. Este se rió levemente, se veía que comprendía lo mucho que pesaban esas cosas.

— Oye…- empezó de forma dubitativa-, no se si el Sr. Tenuki te necesita para más mercancías, pero si te interesa yo necesitaría que me echaras una mano, te pagaría, por supuesto.

Aquello era inesperado, le estaba ofreciendo un nuevo trabajo, y aunque no era para nada algo que estuviera interesado afrontaba que no tenía dinero para afrontar los gastos de invierno que se avecinaba. Además… no sabía cuando la Hokage le llamaría para una misión decente...como había dicho la época de paz era mala para el negocio de los ninja.

— Lo haré…-

— AH, ¡qué gran noticia! Entonces ven a verme mañana por la mañana. ¡Hasta Mañana!

No se sentía orgulloso de trabajar como repartidor de mercancías, pero la casera no tardaría en reclamarle el alquiler y tendría que comprarse comida y algo de ropa de abrigo si no quería gastar electricidad durante el invierno.

El tal Tenuki le dijo que ya había terminado su servicio. Aquello fue demasiado rápido, eso significaba que la paga debía ser poca, se alegró de haber aceptado el otro trabajo. Tendría que pasar por la torre del Hokage para cobrar sus servicios.

No negaba que no tuviera hambre, pero aún no era una buena hora para ir a reclamar su paga, todos estarían comiendo en su horario de oficina, así decidió hacer tiempo en la biblioteca, no estaba muy lejos de ahí y podría refugiarse de la lluvia.

✉ ✎✆✓ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•EL DOBE Y EL PUTO MOVIL.[̲̅E̲̅]`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•✉ ✎✆✓

Sus pasos le guiaron hasta ahí, pero una vez dentro…¿qué?¿se ponía a leer una novela?.

La chica de la recepción se acercó para ofrecerle una toalla para secarse, se había olvidado completamente de las molestias que estaba causando a los demás al actuar sin pensar. Suspiró interiormente tomando asiento en una de las grandes mesas donde se detendría a meditar si realmente quería leer algo de ahí.

Observando a la bibliotecaria avanzar a uno de los pasillos pudo leer el cartel de Herbología y Botánica, con toda la calma contenida que pudo se acercó hasta la chica para preguntar sobre si tenian algun libro sobre…¿qué era?

— Es...de hojas carnosas, de interior y…

— Lo siento, no se cual me dice…- sonrió con cordialidad la muchacha- pero puede mirar en este libro, es de plantas en general, cuando sepa como se llama aquí de aquí hasta aquí- señaló con un grácil movimiento de la mano- están los volúmenes especializados, si me permite...- y con una leve reverencia y sutil sonrisa continuó con su trabajo.

Regresó a la mesa sintiéndose totalmente estúpido, apoyó el codo en la mesa para sujetar su cabeza, pero abandonó enseguida al notar un dolor sordo en la muñeca.

 _"Potus…"_ rodó la mirada sintiéndose enfadado consigo mismo al ver la foto de una planta, ¿también había olvidado eso?. No perdió el tiempo y regresó con el libro especializado en la familia de los potus.

 _'Comúnmente conocido como potos o potus, nos referimos a una planta de interior de la familia de las aráceas. Su uso es básicamente como elemento decorativo en el hogar, centros comerciales, oficinas, etc. Resulta una planta muy atractiva gracias a sus vistosas hojas verdes y amarillas de forma acorazonada. En este artículo veremos sencillos consejos sobre cómo cuidarlos:_

 _Si no tenemos aún un potus que cuidar, bastaría con que nos hiciéramos con un esqueje de unos 15-20 centímetros que mantendríamos unos días en agua hasta que echen unas pequeñas raíces o hay quien directamente lo mete ya en la maceta de tierra. Al potos le gusta crecer enredándose y trepando, así que sería recomendable colocar en la maceta un tronco o un palo que le permita enredarse._

 _Una vez tenemos nuestro potus en su maceta, le buscaremos un buen lugar. A ellos no les sienta nada bien recibir la luz solar directamente, pero les encanta los lugares luminosos, así que hay que buscarles una zona luminosa pero que no les de el sol directamente._

 _Sobre la temperatura, le va bien la que haya en el interior de la vivienda, pero hay que evitar temperaturas muy bajas y también muy altas. Si puede ser que esté entre los 10 y los 25 grados._

 _En cuanto al riego, debe ser moderado: estaría bien regar los potus cada 10 días en invierno y cada 5 días en verano. Si lo regamos en exceso las hojas empezarán a ponerse marrones._

 _Cabe destacar que, en cierto modo, a los potus les gusta el ambiente húmedo. Para conseguir este ambiente, podemos hacerlo colocando debajo de la maceta un plato con piedras o bien usando un pulverizador sobre las hojas._

 _No cambiar mucho el potus de maceta. No antes de cada 2 años'._

Uchiha cerró el libro satisfaciendo su curiosidad, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, decidió llevarse prestado el libro, así podría leerlo en sus ratos libres que eran muchos…

 _"Sin duda te hubiera matado varias veces pensando que estoy haciendo lo correcto…"_

Ahora comprendía porque Ino se puso de aquella manera tan exaltada cuando le contó sobre las vitaminas. Realmente era un buena chica que se preocupaba por algo como una planta, no era solo una herencia familiar, al parecer también les gustaba de corazón.

 _"— ¡Piensalo y ven a verme antes de que cierre!"_ Le vino la voz de la florista aquella misma mañana acudió a su cabeza.

 _"Es cierto, tendré que ir a verla…"_

Pero aunque pensar que era buena chica, no quitaba que no era plato de su gusto estar con la rubia durante un periodo de tiempo mayor de quince minutos. Demasiado estresante.

✉ ✎✆✓ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•EL DOBE Y EL PUTO MOVIL.[̲̅E̲̅]`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•✉ ✎✆✓

Las llaves tintinearon en su mano cuando se percató de un pequeño paquete en la entrada de su casa, lo habían metido por la ranura del correo, no esperaba nada así que lo primero que hizo fue ignorarlo, ya lo miraría más adelante. Dejó sus zapatos en el descansillo de cualquier manera.

Avanzó hasta la mesilla donde estaba Ukky. Se alzaba verde y brillante como siempre, se guardó la tentación de acariciar una de sus carnosas hojas, dejando el libro al lado de esta. Se alegró que Ino le indicara cómo trasplantar si no lo hubiera hecho más...y no debió comprarle esas vitaminas en primer lugar…

 _"Diez días en invierno ¿eh? y yo ahogándote todos los días; al final has tenido mala suerte de acabar en mis manos…"_

El dolor de su estómago hizo que se olvidara si en algún momento sentía remordimientos y aplazar la idea, por el momento, de devolvérsela a Ino. Miró de reojo el paquete mientras volvía a calzarse para salir al exterior. Como si se tratara de un chiquillo, por uno memento, trató de averiguar qué había en su interior por el tamaño y peso. Decidió no poner en marcha su cabeza, no sabía decir si por pereza o por mantener una pequeña chispa de incertidumbre de algo parecido a la ilusión y aplazarlo a cuando volviera de cobrar sus trabajos.

Ya tenía sus pasos bien enfilados hacia la torre del Hokage cuando se cruzó con su cliente, sus miradas se encontraron. El Sr. Tenuki empezó a tiritar y su rostro a congestionar de forma alarmante hasta llegar a un color bermellón intenso. Avanzó a largas zancadas hasta donde él estaba, su retorcido bigote izquierdo parecía tener un tic.

— ¿Dónde te has metido? ¡si te piensas que no voy a poner una queja a la Hokage estas muy equivocado!

Uchiha por un momento no pudo creerse que le estuviera dando una reprimenda como esa en mitad de la calle. Se mantuvo rígido, sintiendo un estallido en la parte más profunda de su cabeza sus dos ojos empezaron a sentir un dolor punzante demasiado conocido. Se limitó a apretar los labios y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Qué pasa? No hay necesidad de hacer un circo…- trató de ser lo más comedido que pudo.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡No has acabado el contrato y te has evadido del trabajo!

Aquella humillación en público llamándole vago no iba a consentirla en mitad de la calle, apretó con fuerza los puños en el interior de sus bolsillos tratando de imaginar que era el cuello de aquel tipo.

— ¡De qué hablás! Cuando regresé me dijiste que no había más trabajo…

— ¡En ESE momento NO!-

Aquello estaba atrayendo más miradas de las que creía que podría soportar. El hombrecillo empezó a acusarle de escaquearse del trabajo y le obligó a seguirle para continuar su trabajo. Con toda la sangre bullendo se vió obligado a seguirle tratando de evadir los pensamientos de diferentes muertes que tenía preparadas para él.

Se encontró con el carro que había conseguido desatascar del barro y devolverlo a su dueño, ahora a un lado había varias cajas...quizás una docena. De nuevo le entregó un escrito con las direcciones, no dudó en recordarle que la Hokage sabría de su actitud.

El día continuaba nublado pero la nubosidad estaba alta y empezaron a dejarse entrever algunos claros de cielo azul. Ya no tendría que temerle a la lluvia y podría quitarse aquella desagradable sensación de ropa humedecida.

Como era de esperar la mayoría de las entregas eran en casas más apartadas, en calles mucho más estrechas, teniendo que dejar el carro a un lado y cargar las cajas hasta la dirección.

Apenas había entregado ocho de la docena de cajas cuando se vió obligado a dejar el carro aun lado y cargar la caja hasta el lugar. Era un vecindario bastante tradicional, pasear por las calles le hizo recordar su antiguo barrio Uchiha, ahora desaparecido, sin duda a Konoha no le faltó ni tiempo ni iniciativa para borrar todo rastro de su linaje; pero aquel lugar se parecía mucho, dudó si sería buena idea tomar como costumbre pasear por esas calles de ahora en adelante.

— ¡Lárgate bestia inmunda!

Eso fue lo que escuchó Sasuke antes de verse empapado de arriba abajo mientras aún cargaba con la caja. No muy lejos de él pasó entre sus piernas un gato a la velocidad del rayo escapando de la puerta principal de la vivienda.

— ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho!- Se trataba de una mujer de mediana edad, algo mayor que él

— ….- la mujer no dejó de hacer apavientos pero él se mantuvo inmóvil y en silencio.

— Bu- Buscaré...¡Iré a buscar algo con que secarle!

Y ahí se quedó empapado, oliendo a agua rancia, cayendo por el pelo y cara a riachuelos. Se sentía tan al límite que sus ojos empezaban a arder, sus uñas se clavaron en la madera de la caja; y en cuanto abrió los ojos le encontró a él.

Naruto le miraba fijamente a no mucha distancia, le tenía justo delante y los se quedaron en silencio sin decir nada, mirándose ridículamente tensos. El primero en actuar fue Naruto que apartó la mirada y pasó por su lado como si no le conociera de nada.

— ¡De veras que lo siento!- La mujer se acercó corriendo todo lo que le permitía su ropa tradicional hasta el donde empezó a secarle sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar.

Sasuke permaneció sin moverse con el mentón levemente inclinado hacia delante, haciendo que el flequillo cubriera gran parte de su rostro. La mujer se deshizo en mil perdones, explicando cual había sido el motivo de tan desafortunado accidente; pero Sasuke no la escuchaba.

 _"Ya veo...eso es lo que somos ahora…"_

Naruto le había pillado trabajando en un cargo patético, comparado a lo que una vez fue, empapado en mitad de la calle. Lo más lógico en el rubio sería haberse reído a carcajadas de él...y entonces él...él…¡Podría haberle respondido!, escuchar su risa una vez más...quizás él se hubiera pasado de la lengua y haberle escupido uno de sus rencores. Pero no le dió la oportunidad, le dejó a un lado, diciéndole con aquel gesto que ya no pertenecía a su vida.

 _"...¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?..."_

✉ ✎✆✓ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•EL DOBE Y EL PUTO MOVIL.[̲̅E̲̅]`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•✉ ✎✆✓

— ¿¡Se puede saber qué os pasa a vosotros dos!?- vociferó la Quinta apoyándose en el respaldo cruzando los brazos sobre su voluptuoso pecho.

Al regresar a la Torre del Hokage se encontró con la noticia que la malhumorada mujer quería verle enseguida que llegara, como era de esperar aquello no eran buenas noticias, aunque no sabía muy bien a qué se refería con 'vosotros dos'. Al entrar en la sala estaba Shizune acompañando a la Quinta, como era normal; a quien no esperaba era al chico Nara que se mantuvo mirándole de soslayo.

— No sé de qué me hablas

— Oh, por supuesto que lo sabes mocoso- Se mantuvo en silencio mirando fijamente al Uchiha que se mantuvo en silencio manteniendo la mirada. Finalmente suspiró- . He recibido el aviso que no has cumplido el contrato con el Sr. Tenuki…

— Si lo he hecho, ha firmado los papeles.

— ¡No pongas a prueba mi paciencia!- dió un fuerte manotazo en la mesa- No acabaste de hacer el reparto, y amenazaste al Sr. Tenuki con tu Sharingan si no firmaba los papeles.

El moreno cerró los ojos para evitar la mirada de la Quinta, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Después del encuentro con Naruto, empapado y maltratado públicamente por aquel tipo, llegó a su límite y tras tenerlo arrinconado mostró su Sharingan amenazando al delgaducho con un sin fin de torturas. Fue lo único satisfactorio del día ver como aquel tipo tartamudeó y firmó los papeles bajo el pavor que despertaba el fulgor de su sharingan.

— Como esto salga de aquí...cumpliré mi amenaza…- le susurró después.- Oh...se te ha olvidado poner un comentario halagador...justo aquí…-señaló una parte en concreto.

No podía acabar de entender como aquello había salido de ahí, el hombre parecía bastante sugestionado al miedo que le había metido dentro. No tardó en volver a sentir la presencia del invitado no deseado en la estancia.

 _"Nara..."_ Gruñó en sus adentros

— Ni se te ocurra amenazar a ninguno de mis hombres…-siseó amenazadora la rubia. ¿cuando había desviado la mirada hacia este? Tenía que controlar sus impulsos.- Puede que tus amenazas funcionen con los civiles, pero olvidate de hacerlo con alguno de mis ninjas delante mio.

— Podía haber usado mis habilidades en misiones más acorde con mi nivel.

— ¡Ya te dije que no había más misiones!-no aceptó en absoluto su excusa- y que Naruto se llevó la última de más alto rango. ¡Dioses!- farfulló indignada- Hasta Naruto está haciendo estupideces…-leve pausa- más de las que hace normalmente…

Aquello no se lo esperaba ¿Naruto haciendo cosas fuera de lugar?. Se encogió de hombros.

"No seas tan ridículo de pensar que es por lo que te ha hecho...te lo ha dejado bien claro…" pensó con amargura frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Las cosas van bien entre vosotros dos?

— ¿Qué...?- murmuró casi amenazante, ¿de verdad se lo estaba preguntando a él? Naruto era su estúpido protegido pero eso no le daba derecho a humillarlo a él.

— Escúchame bien...vosotros no sois ninjas normales, si teneis algun problemas solucionarlo rápido, vuestras rencillas no pueden afectar a la aldea; consideralo tu 'misión clase S personal' ¿he hablado lo suficientemente claro?

— Tsk…-

— Naruto es un buen chico, si hablas con él seguro que se arreglan las cosas…-intervino Shizune

— Hn...claro….

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevais viviendo juntos? ¿Seis meses meses?- continuó la ayudante.

— Pues...- aquello fue doloroso para Sasuke- por ahí, sí… - Mintió.

Abandonó la torre del Hokage cobrando su servicio, podía notar el peso del dinero en su bolsillo pero no se sintió tan bien como esperaba. Apenas avanzó unos pasos en el exterior del edificio cuando la voz de Nara le detuvo. Le tenía justo delante con las manos en el bolsillo, por alguna extraña razón Sasuke le percibió mucho más intimidante que él mismo.

— ¿Qué quieres?- fue seco y el otro se limitó a suspirar.

— No es un secreto vuestra ruptura, pero no puedes hacer de tu situación algo personal

— Ya es algo que me ha dicho la Quinta, no había necesidad que vinieras a recordarmelo- Avanzó manteniéndose firme pasando por al lado de su compañero sin mirarle, manteniendo la mirada al frente.

— Naruto me lo contó- sus pasos se detuvieron en seco- . Me contó que tenía pensado dejarte...y yo no le detuve…Creo que no hay que forzar las cosas; si no estaba a gusto es mejor dejar que las cosas terminen.

Hizo que le diera un vuelco en el corazón, la garganta se le cerró por completo como si respirar fuera un grave error, su cuerpo se quedó totalmente rígido. Aquella sensación era fácil de identificar.

Miedo.

— Lo sé...ha sido lo mejor…- se sintió orgulloso al conseguir que su voz no temblara.

— Lo siento…-

Con paso calmado Shikamaru se alejó de él dejándole en estado de Shock. Necesitó unos segundos más para que sus piernas siguieran la inercia de su cuerpo, sintiendo que por un momento en vez de caminar se tambaleaba. Paseó entre la gente como si fuera un simple espectro, como si ellos no pertenecieran a su mundo o él no perteneciera al suyo.

 _"Lo sabía…¿desde cuándo lo sabía?"_

Por su mente cruzaron imagenes de Naruto cuando compartieron sus sentimientos hasta que encontró el cobijo tras la pantalla del móvil.

Cerró la puerta de su apartamento dejándose caer en el escalón del descansillo; el sol ya se había escondido en el horizonte, aunque no era tan tarde. Se quitó los zapatos como si fuera un gran peso que llevaba encima; suspiró aliviado manteniéndose sentado sin moverse mirando sus pies descalzos. Con la mente aún embotada pudo ver el paquete junto a su pie izquierdo. Lo sujetó mirándolo como si fuera la primera vez que lo tenía entre sus manos. Arrancó el papel que lo envolvía ignorando el crujido que hicieron sus dedos mezclado con los ruidos del papel desgarrado. Era un libro en cuya tapa rezaba:

 _'Técnicas eróticas'_

 _"¿Kakashi?"_ pensó de forma perezosa mirando el anverso y el reverso del libro esperando encontrar algo más interesante; abandonó su perezosa búsqueda bajando la mano que lo examinaba. De entre las tapas cayó un pequeño recorte de papel con una nota manuscrita de su anterior sensei.

 _'El amor puede ser difícil, pero consiste en no rendirse nunca. Te dejo estos sabios consejos. Suerte._  
 _PS: No hace falta que me des las gracias, pero me haría falta un futón nuevo'_

La mente Uchiha siguió en blanco durante un buen rato con la mirada fija en la nota, pasando la mirada sobre las letras una y otra vez, sin leer nada realmente. La mirada pasó a la puerta metálica de su apartamento, el frío empezaba a calar por sus pies desnudos, pero lo ignoró totalmente.

Las imágenes de transcurso del día pasaron por delante de sus ojos, sin mayor reacción, sólo le asaltaron sus recuerdos cuando visualizó a Naruto pasando de largo de él.

"...siempre que balbuceas eso de cargarlo todo sobre tus hombros...Puedo sentir el mismo dolor que tu...Realmente duele, y no es algo que simplemente pueda ignorarlo…"

— ¡NO ME JODAS!

EL estallido de rabia fue tal que hizo volar el libro de Kakashi estampandolo contra la pared con violencia. Respiró de forma agitada tratando de calmarse. Los pinchazos en los ojos le hicieron encorvarse apretando la garganta para no gritar de dolor. Necesitó un tiempo de respiraciones para tratar de calmarse.

Se sentía tan idiota estando triste, por querer alguien que ya no le quería en su vida, consultando con otros en vez de hablarlo con él

— Naruto…- le tembló la voz cubriendo la mitad de su cara con una de sus manos- Yo...podría haber sido tu amigo hasta el final, no me hubiera importado…-

Recordar las aventuras del equipo siete, los combates que habían compartido codo con codo, y el tiempo que pasaron juntos tras la guerra antes de que traspasaran esa cómoda barrera de compartir solo una sonrisa cómplice o un toque en el hombro.

"...pero ya no…"

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

 **REVIEW**

Guest  
Que alegría el saber que hay gente que piensa lo mismo que Uchiha (y servidora). La verdad que el tema móvil se está convirtiendo en un tema que se podría hablar durante unas cuantas horas.

Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado!

Ariel

Gracias por el comentario me alegro que lo hayas encontrado buena y linda! Aquí tienes la actualización espero que te guste! =D

Montemaria  
Muchas gracias por comentar! Me alegro que estes tan enganchada a este fic! la verdad que cuando lo empecé a escribir no pensé que acabaría gustando tanto! espero que disfrutes de este capítulo!


	9. Chapter 9

**ADVERTENCIAS**

Yaoi, Chico x Chico  
OoC: Fuera de la personalidad del personaje a lo bestia  
Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.  
Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro. (Como si realmente fuera a tenerlo por su calidad XDD)  
POV: Punto de vista de Sasuke en la mayoría del transcurso de la historia.

* * *

Buenas a Todas!. Recordad que esta Historia quisiera hacerla con Vosotros, así que si se os ocurren MÉTODOS DE CONQUISTA para Sasuke, no dudéis en ponerlo en los comentarios! serán tomados en cuenta!

Quiero iniciar este capítulo expresando la increíble sorpresa de algunos comentarios: este cambio de perspectiva en que Sasuke ha pasado de ser un desalmado que se merecía la soledad a que la gente considere que sea Naruto el que ahora tome la iniciativa.

Creo que es conveniente aclarar que es el punto de vista de Sasuke. Es muy importante que tengáis este punto en cuenta dado que lo mas seguro es que NO se vea el lado de Naruto, esta historia es de Sasuke y no hay que olvidar que está seriamente aplastado por la situación, con esto quiero decir que quizás Uchiha no es todo lo objetivo que debiera ser...pero ¿quién lo es cuando está en el borde del abismo?

Aún así os invito que leais mi último comentario al final de capítulo y me dejeis de nuevo todas vuestras opiniones que tanto me ayudan a seguir avanzando =D

Sin mas espero que disfriteis del capitulo!

 **El dobe y el puto movil 9  
** _by usura-tialmant (AKA usura-tonkachi)._

Tenía la mirada fija en ninguna parte en especial como si su mirada atraviesara la pared que tenía justo al frente, el sonido de la lluvia era lo único que se oía. ¿que hora era? Quizás medio día, aunque la luz estaba bastante opacada, cada día que pasaba se sentía más y más cansado pasando la mayor parte del día y la noche tumbado en la cama.

El móvil estaba encima de la mesa en perfecta perpendicularidad con el borde de la mesa, hacía días que no recibía ni una sola llamada, ni tan siquiera de trabajo.

 _"Debería entrenar…"_ pensó con pereza con el sonido de la lluvia de fondo y nada estimulado. _"¿Quién sera ese tal Daichi?"_ Se dejó llevar por su pensamiento.

Había cometido el error de entrar de nuevo en su perfil de MakiKao para editar su perfil y limpiar el estropicio que dejaron las féminas, aún así decidió darle una oportunidad a aquella aplicación o red social o como demonios se llamara; empezó a mirar los perfiles de todos los que habían comentado la foto de cuando se fue a comprar ropa con las chicas...para tratar de encontrar ideas de que poner en su perfil y evitar la vergüenza que le hacían pasar las locas o escribir algo ridículo y aún peor sin saberlo.

Se sorprendió.

Reconocía a los que visitaba porque los había visto en persona y fueron compañeros de academia en su niñez, pero para nada coincidía lo que encontraba reflejado en la pantalla de su móvil con lo que recordaba en su cabeza ¿la gente llevaba una segunda vida? No hacía falta mencionar cuán perplejo se encontró al ver a Shikamaru rodeado de chicas bastante pechugonas con unas flores artificiales de mal gusto colgando del cuello, o a KIba haciendo fotos a una puesta de sol, Lee parecía un experto haciendo test de con quien es más afín, que color le define; y Ten-Ten era toda una experta subiendo recetas...de todo el grupo el más normal acabó siendo Sai, que subía fotos de los progresos de sus lienzos.

No entendía nada de las redes sociales esas, pero sí sabía que la gente colocaba en público lo que le interesaba que se viera, y contradiciendo lo que le gritaba su mente reparó que en el perfil de Ino alguien que hablaba con Naruto...no lo conocía de nada, no era de sus grupo de amigos, pero alargaron bastante la conversación.

 _"...diecisiete respuestas…"_ recordó cerrando los ojos tratando de controlar su respiración, colocando sus manos en su regazo de forma relajada. Iba a intentar meditar.

Aquel chico, Daichi, era un muchacho joven el cual no paraba de soltar incoherencias pero Naruto parecía atraído y contestaba; acabaron su conversación con un 'te mando privado =3' ¿qué mierda era '=3' ? A decir verdad no entendía la mitad de las cosas hasta que comprendió que algunas expresiones era contracciones: OMG, wtf, lol, rly y un amplio repertorio ¿la gente iba perdiendo neuronas a la velocidad que subía fotos hechas por ellos mismos?. Pero al parecer el que estaba mal era él, al fin al cabo Choji estaría en alguna fiesta privada, Shikamaru buscando ofertas de paracaidismo para esa misma semana y Ten- Ten debía estar viendo un tutorial para hacerle un gorro de lana a Lee…Y él…

... estaba solo, sin nada que hacer.

Su respiración seguía siendo pausada.

¿Qué había hecho tan mal para sentirse tan desplazado de la vida? ¿Tenía que resignarse a aceptar que esa era la nueva realidad? Estaba seguro que ni Itachi hubiera sido capaz de crear un Genjutsu tan despiadado y horrible para él. Cuanto más se sumergía en MakiKao todo le parecía mentira o quizás él era demasiado estúpido para querer comprender que el mundo le estaba dejando atrás..

Quiso rastrear en su mente algo...algo por lo que….

...algo...que…

Sí, ¡ese algo que mueve a las personas! el seguir vivo tenía que tenerlo...tenía que….

solo había que…

algo…

lo que fuera…

¿qué era?...

..era…

sin duda era…

era…

Nada.

No había nada, sólo veía una oscuridad infinita rodeado de puntos de luz tenues que muy seguramente debería ser cosa de un desprendimiento de retina provocado al ver según que fotos en la endiablada red social, ¿estaban todos locos?…Apenas encontró un punto de calidez en su interior volviendo al pasado, el calor de una hoguera y en el aire cargado el perfume de mujer.

 _"Taka…"_

✉ ✎✆✓ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•EL DOBE Y EL PUTO MOVIL.[̲̅E̲̅]`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•✉ ✎✆✓

— JA, JA, JA, JA, JAAAAA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JAAAA, JA, JA, JA-.

Y así continuó el desgraciado de Suigetsu durante un buen rato sujetándose el vientre, se le saltaban las lágrimas al cabrón, hijo de mil hienas…

Había necesitado un tiempo pero habían logrado contactar con la pelirroja, decidieron quedar en un balneario de aguas termales, un onsen; necesitaría casi un día al completo de camino por lo que él estaría sólo una noche. Uchiha tuvo que trabajar lo suficiente como para agradecer el efecto de las aguas termales sobre sus doloridas articulaciones. Al llegar la recepcionista les invitó a una sala aparte, donde se cambiaron de atuendo a un Yukata tradicional azul marino, Karin, en cambio, llevaba uno color crema muy pálido con unas decoraciones rosas en los bajos. No acabaron de saludarse para la cena de bienvenida cuando Suigetsu decidió reírse a mandíbula batiente restregando que estaba soltero.

— L-lo siento, lo siento,...- se disculpó de forma poco creíble, apartándose las lágrimas que caían por los lados de la risa- Así que te han dado calabazas...y ha vivido para contarlo…

No tardó en volver a estallar en carcajadas, Sasuke se limitó a suspirar con las manos ocultas en el interior de las mangas anchas del Yukata, manteniendo los brazos cruzados; Juugo y él compartían la misma postura. Sasuke dio por hecho que Karin se había enterado por el condenado MakiKao y decidió erróneamente contárselo a Suigetsu para que evitara el tema doloroso.

Karin usó uno de los abanicos para golpear al plateado en la cabeza ordenando callar.

Sasuke sonrió en sus adentros sintiendo algo parecido a un calorcito agradable en su pecho, aquello era algo familiar y cercano, algo que le era conocido y le trasladaba sin que pudiera evitarlo a una época mejor. Una época donde era valorado por los que ahí estaban y Naruto…

Su mente le traicionó una vez más recordando su perfil pasando de largo, sus hombro podrían haberse rozado en esa estrecha calle tradicional, pero ni le rozó...En aquel tiempo cuando estaba con Taka, Naruto le perseguía, Naruto le dijo...

 _"¡Que le follen!"_ Sin darse cuenta cerró el puño arañando la piel del codo de su brazo izquierdo.

— Perdónale, Sasuke, sigue siendo un descerebrado…- habló la fémina.

— Hn,

— Pensábamos que ibas a quedarte en Konoha,- La voz del más mayor se vio acompañado de una mirada.

— Hn,

Era cierto, una vez aceptó quedarse en Konoha se despidió de los que fueron sus amigos e inseparables compañeros de viaje y venganza; estos se alejaron de la aldea dejándole en el que fue su hogar, todos lo aceptaron como algo lógico el volver a sus raíces; sólo los ojos de Karin se negaban a aceptarlo aunque sus labios se despidieron deseandole un buen futuro, fue la primera en darle la espalda, recordaba su pelo mecerse de un lado al otro caminando con decisión a medida que se alejaba.

— Sí, claro; sería bastante emotivo si no fuera que si no te hubieran dado calabazas, no estarías aquí ¿verdad?.

El acusador Suigetsu se limitó a tumbarse sobre el tatami apoyando la cabeza en su mano, rascándose el vientre despreocupadamente cuando las chicas del Onsen empezaron a traer la cena y distribuirla sobre la mesa creándose un incómodo silencio, con Karin mirando de reojo al plateado de forma bastante intensa. Sasuke usó su mirada más fría pero el ninja de la niebla no parecía para nada influenciado.

No podía reprocharle ese pensamiento...quizás hubiera sido muy infantil por parte de Suigetsu tirarselo a la cara de aquella forma tan directa, pero los más seguro es que si siguiera con Naruto no hubiera quedado con ellos, limitándose a la compañía que el rubio le daba; ¿debería disculparse?.

— Talvez…

— Han traído Onigiri de ciruela, es raro en esta época del año.- interrumpio el más grande.

— ¡Sushi, sushi, sushi!- canturreó el otro como si nada hubiera pasado

— Yo quiero probar un poco de eso, Sasuke, ¿me sirves un poco? que estás más cerca.

— Hn,...

— Eso, eso pidele a Sasuke no vayas a levantar el culito, Karin.- la mofa no se hizo esperar.

— ¡Cara de pez reseco! ¡Espero que hiervas hasta la muerte en el onsen!

Ahí iban de nuevo...

Juugo empezó a servirse su propia elección y Sasuke sin sentirse alterado sirvió lo que Karin le había pedido dejandoselo cerca de su alcance para que se lo comiera en cuanto dejara de tratar estrangular al albino; con calma se sirvió unos onigiris y un poco de carne, con tal escándalo nadie percibió que sus tripas rugían ferozmente al aroma de la comida, hacía meses que no comía algo elaborado y sonrió al sentir el primer bocado con salsa Tonkatsu mezclado con el arroz. Debía abandonar la pereza y empezar a cocinar nuevamente.

Taka empezó a hablar de lo que estuvieron haciendo. No habían vuelto a sus villas de origen; de Juugo lo esperaba que se convertiría en un ermitaño, pero Suigetsu no quiso volver a la villa de la niebla por muy liberado de sus cargos que estuviera; Sasuke le comprendía bien, a él se le asignaron asesinatos que no cometió pero al menos fue el cabeza del grupo, Suigetsu era más inocente que él, había estado torturando con experimentos de Kabuto y Orochimaru. Karin, por su lado, se quedó en la villa del sonido, la creación de Orochimaru, renegando de su villa también...

— Le encontré por pura casualidad- comentó el ninja de la niebla-, le tiré en cara que podría habernos dicho algo, pero resulta que no tiene ni cuenta de MakiKao, ni Whistle, ni línea ni na'...y aún continúa igual.

— No lo necesito, sabía que os acabaría encontrando…

— Claro, se me olvidaba que te comunicas con los pájaros…

— Es mucho más fiable…

— Si tu lo dices…- No dudó en llevarse un pedazo de carne a la boca.- pero no todos tenemos esa extraña habilidad tuya...

Se alegraba, Sasuke se alegraba de ver que pocas cosas habían cambiado y Juugo se había revelado a los estúpidos tiempos que corrían; Suigetsu tenía razón al decir que jugaba con ventaja al comunicarse con los animales y la naturaleza.

✉ ✎✆✓ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•EL DOBE Y EL PUTO MOVIL.[̲̅E̲̅]`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•✉ ✎✆✓

Al terminar la cena fueron a disfrutar de un baño caliente, lo normal era hacerlo antes de cenar, pero al llegar tarde no tuvieron turno hasta que lo clientes anteriores a ellos terminaran.

— ¿Así que estuviste en busca del valle de la sabiduría?- quiso llenar el moreno el vacío antes que el silencio volviera a instalarse.

— Sí, busqué durante dos años y finalmente lo dí por perdido…

— ¡JA! al parecer tus bichos no son tan útiles…- Uchiha rodó los ojos ante el comentario del otro.

— Encontrar el valle era mi intención, pero no mi obsesión…-

Sasuke se sentía tan bien en el interior de las aguas naturales que podía sentir como el dolor de sus muñeca y tobillo derecho se aliviaba notablemente, el calor llegaría a ser agobiante, pero por el momento se limitó a cerrar los ojos escuchando los constante gruñidos de Suigetsu ignorando si iban a por él o a por el grandullón

 _"Un onsen…"_ pensó sorprendiendose como una cosa tan corriente estaba llenando ese vacío interior.

— ¿Tienes un plan B?

— Al parecer todos parecéis tener uno…- soltó cansado. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que escucharlo?

— Ey…- la voz del plateado se suavizó- ¿Se te ha pasado alguna vez que desde un principio te considerara algo pasajero?

¿De verdad esperaba que le permitiera ningunearle de aquella? ¿Si lo había pensado?. ¡Por supuesto! quién no lo pensaría al haber sido rechazado a distancia sin querer mirarte a la cara al hacerlo, no sabía si pensar que era un cobarde o agradecerselo por no darle el privilegio de regalarle su expresión afectada para que este la añadiera a su lista de triunfos.

— Lo siento…- se disculpó casi al instante como si se hubiera arrepentido. ¿qué tipo de cara patética debió poner? Uchiha sólo se percató que miraba la superficie del onsen. - No pretendía decir…

— ¿Qué?- si pretendía arreglarlo, estaba errando totalmente. Al alzar la mirada se encontró con el plateado que se estiró la piel del lateral del ojo derecho. Sonaría raro pero ese gesto le parecía excepcionalmente familiar.

— ¡He dicho que lo siento!- bufó y apartó el rostro dándole la espalda reposando los brazos al borde de las aguas termales.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Sasuke decidió acabar con todo aquello dejando atrás a los otros dos e ir directo al vestuaria donde apenas hizo uso de la toalla ciñendola a la cintura dispuesto a enfrentarse al frío del pasillo, atrapó de camino el yukata que acabó arrugado entre sus dedos, una voz tras él parecía llamarle, pero decidió ignorarla. Una figura se sobresaltó tan pronto este abrió la puerta corredera de los vestuarios; Karin estaba en la entrada y pasó de palidecer a enrojecerse a bastante velocidad.

— ¡N-no es lo que piensas que és!-

Podría acabar creyendola si no fuera que por un momento le estaba haciendo un escaneo completo, reparando con detalle hasta cómo el vello de sus brazos empezaba a erizarse por el frío que entraba del pasillo; sin embargo, la expresión de esta cambió por completo cuando el moreno se vistió lentamente el Yukata, demandando una explicación mudamente con la mirada, y entonces, por primera vez Uchiha notó la presencia del Hozuki tras de él.

Sin pedir permiso se alejó dejándoles atrás.

— ¡¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te ha pasado ahí?!- Karin no parecía contenta y Suigetsu tampoco- No sé qué mosca te ha picado para que hagas esas tonterías…

— Claro…

— Claro…- repitió cruzándose de brazos- No quiero esa respuesta, empieza a hablar o…

— ¿O qué?, Karin- Hozuki parecía haber tenido bastante-. Perdoname si no pongo buena cara cuando estoy viendo como sigues suspirando por él….

 _"¿Habla de mí?"_ Se avergonzó de si mismo al permanecer a la suficiente distancia como para seguir la conversación y sentir algo de alegría de que Karin conservara sentimientos por él.

— Al fin al cabo yo soy 'el otro'. Se te nota a leguas que es a él al que siempre…

El silencio que se produjo fue tenso, tanto que apenas quería aventurarse a respirar, aunque dudaba que Karin no hubiera reparado en su presencia, pero parecía mucho más concentrada en Suigetsu que en si realmente le había percibido.

— No es razón para montar el circo que has montado…- La pelirroja no iba a ceder.

— ¡Joder ya lo se!- apenas se balanceó mirando a la mujer de soslayo antes de dejar caer la cabeza con abatimiento y patear sin ganas una de las piedras de la grava-. Pero justamente ahora…-pausa- quiero decir que siempre lo había aceptado, sólo que ahora...-

No acabó la frase cuando Karin con paso seguro abrazó al plateado, este le correspondió entrelazando los dedos con la pelirroja; y entonces...entonces Sasuke supo que era momento de irse.

 _"Karin y Suigetsu ¿juntos?…"_ Había estado toda la cena pensando en que había algo que no encajaba en esa reunión, se maldijo por no haber reparado antes, demasiado pendiente en su propio dolor.

Cuando pensó en Taka, uno de los primeros recuerdos que le azotó fue el olor a perfume, Karin siempre iba perfumada en los momentos 'importantes'; era un error fatal para un ninja, pero no parecía que fuera algo que quisiera evitar. Tampoco daba rienda suelta a su violencia como antes, pero lo asumió a que ya no eran unos adolescentes hormonado y que en cierta manera en ese punto habría madurado...pero también el cambio venía por parte de Suigetsu, nunca permitió que nadie le pusiera una mano encima, por eso abusaba de su habilidad de convertirse en agua para evitar el daño, y en la cena no evitó ninguna de la agresiones de la otra.

 _"Los dioses se han vuelto locos"_ no pudo evitar pensar, pero ¿que tenían de diferentes ellos dos con Naruto y él?. No compartían gustos, eran tan contrarios que no parecían entrar en un acuerdo, sin embargo eso no fue un problema a que acabaran juntos: Que a Naruto le diera por inundar la casa de plantas no le importaba, como tampoco iba a oponerse si algún día se le antojaba Ramen (aunque a veces lidiaba demasiado con eso), no había forma de hacerle comer fruta y por supuesto el rubio detestaba el té; naruto disfrutaba de la compañía de la gente pero también actuaba de forma inmadura y necesitaba días para hacerle ver que se estaba comportando como crío...y ya tenía lo cojones bien desarrollados.

Eran tan contrarios ella y él; él y él.

 _" Ya veo..."_ No evitó suspirar mientras seguía caminando sin rumbo.

Se había puesto en contacto con Karin y eso no debió hacerle mucha gracia al plateado, al parecer Karin aún guardaba algunos sentimientos por él; y aunque en un inicio se sintió en parte feliz por ello, solo estaba hinchando su ego sin pensar en los problemas que podría causarles; claro que él no lo sabía. "¿Desde cuando?"

— Llevan cuatro meses- Aquello sorprendió al moreno, a parte de encontrarle cuando vagaba sin rumbo, Juugo nunca se metía en la vida privada de los demás — Parecías querer saberlo.

Al parecer había vuelto sobre sus pasos más rápido de lo esperado acabando donde estaba Juugo, en el pequeño jardín Zen en uno de los laterales del Onsen tras un tranquilo paseo entre Yamadoros*.

— Hn,- fue la única respuesta que encontró a la vez que ocultaba las manos en las mangas con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y acabó acercándose al pelinaranja.

El mayor estaba afanado con a saber qué, acuclillado en el suelo.

— ¿Sabías que las luciérnagas pueden vivir de 2 semanas a 2 meses en su estado adulto?- comentó de forma aleatoria. Uchiha desvió la mirada hasta Juugo— . Los machos emiten luz y vuelan en el aire con complejas danzas para el apareamiento.

— Ya veo…- Comentó guardando que la comisura de sus labios se estirara. No había mucha diferencia en especies más complejas, e incluso los humanos hacían lo que fuera por no acabar solos.

— En su abdomen tienen sustancias químicas que producen la luz que se ven por las noches de verano. La luciérnaga macho brilla y vuela hasta que se le acaban esas sustancias químicas y entonces muere…

Uchiha se mantuvo al en silencio manteniéndose mirando el perfil de Juugo fijamente.

— Vive con todo su esplendor, y no deja de brillar hasta el momento de su muerte.

No sabía qué pretendía decir de todo aquello, nunca se había parado a pensar en las luciérnagas ni mucho menos el sentido de su vida. Sin embargo Juugo parecía alabar con la intensidad que vivían esos pequeños seres, sin perder un segundo aprovechando cada oportunidad de cumplir la meta de su existencia.

Él, por un momento de su vida, tuvo bien claras metas en su vida, quizás hubieran cambiado constantemente: ser policía de niño, satisfacer a su padre, matar a Itachi, vengar a su clan, vengar a su hermano...Sonrió para si mismo al no haber podido realizar ninguna de sus metas y de haberlo conseguido...

Matar a Itachi no le trajo la felicidad...

Confiarle sus emociones a Naruto no le trajo la felicidad….

— ¿Le echas de menos?

— Estoy bien solo…-declaró rotundamente "toda su atención estaba en la puta pantalla" calló ese pensamiento que hizo palpitar sus sienes.

El pelinaranja permaneció en silencio mirándole, sabía perfectamente que le estaba ocultando algo.

— Es como si todos mis deseos se hubieran cumplido de golpe…- empezó tras meditar por un buen rato.- Es como una utopía. Como si me hubieran apartado de las incomodidades-, "Pero yo no quería eso…"-. Naruto siempre me alteraba los nervios, involucrandome donde no me concernía o no era de mi interés. Ahora vivo con normalidad...Normalmente le acompañaría a ver a alguno de sus amigos y a la vuelta prepararía un té; mientras, escucharía las incoherencias de Naruto… Es como una rutina que me es imposible de arrancar de mi….Solo eso.-

De nuevo se produjo el silencio aunque ya no le miraba fijamente, Juugo desvió su atención a la misma dirección que él. El cielo estrellado.

— Desearía poder beber té con él….

Quería a Naruto de vuelta, pero no había conseguido nada, solo le había despreciado su regalo y le giró la cara al encontrarle por la calle. Aún pasaba noches preguntando que hizo tan terrible para merecer tal desprecio por su parte; ni cuando era un criminal buscado le había demostrado tal nivel de desinterés por sus emociones…

Ni tan siquiera la intervención de aquellas dos parecía ayudarle en absoluto: le cambiaron de ropa, le hicieron fotos y hasta le propusieron crear mentiras...una carta de amor de un admirador secreto ...o un amante.

— No debemos estar juntos…- Juugo consiguió dejarle sorprendido que dijera eso cuando recordaba algunas de las proposiciones de Ino. — . Durante años has sido alguien muy especial para mi, Sasuke, al principio convenciendome que eras la voluntad de Kimimaro, no tardé en percatarme que no lo eras; pero decidí seguirte igualmente. Encontré en ti facetas de mí que no creí que podría experimentar.-

Sasuke permanecía en silencio ante aquella inesperada revelación. ¿Estaba demasiado desesperado por recibir un sentimiento recíproco? Juugo ¿se estaba confesando?

— Te respeto profundamente, Sasuke, pero también debo respetarme a mí mismo y dejar de ser utilizado…

Más silencio e incredulidad para el moreno que consiguió reprimir en su rostro lo más inexpresivo que pudo aunque no lo logró del todo, sentía sus labios entreabiertos sin poder moverlos.

— Creo que te seré de más utilidad siendo tu amigo.- Sus miradas se encontraron.

Fue curioso como Sasuke que no tenía ningún tipo de interés por Juugo, tras todo aquello se sintió extrañamente rechazado. No quiso añadirlo a su lista de fracasos, tan solo sonrió muy levemente cerrando los ojos con calma.

— Sí, lo eres.

No dudó en acercarse y tomar asiento a su lado. No compartieron más que el silencio de la noche fría, hacía ya tiempo que Sasuke sentía su cuerpo entumecido, pero pensó que ese frescor le iría bien para mantener sus pensamientos a raya.

✉ ✎✆✓ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•EL DOBE Y EL PUTO MOVIL.[̲̅E̲̅]`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•✉ ✎✆✓

Había tomado una decisión: Juugo y él compartían la misma habitación, se tomó el trabajo de llevar el futon de Suigetsu a la habitación Karin, ahora ya no había nada que mantener oculto, seguramente el plateado acompañaría a la pelirroja y ambos captarían el mensaje. El moreno regresó a la habitación compartida aún vacía y se dispuso a dormir tratando de encontrar el sueño mirando el techo.

Juugo sin duda hubiera sido una buena pareja: siempre estuvo a su lado, respetando su espacio, quizás era demasiado permisivo en sus caprichos, pero aquella noche le había demostrado que también podría controlar y frenar sus impulsos egoístas. No, no tenía intenciones de pedirle nada, no iba a iniciar una relación por darle celos a Naruto...pero sin duda Juugo hubiera sido un buen candidato masculino; solo había un problema: él nunca había desarrollado sentimientos por nadie más que Naruto.

Quizás por eso le estaba devastando todo aquello de esa manera: por ser incapaz de sentir nada por nadie.

Suspiró suavemente quedando tendido por uno de sus costados, al identificar los pasos de Juugo acercarse, se cubrió hasta casi las orejas respirando pausadamente.

Quizás fuera porque el pelinaranja le había llenado la cabeza, sin saberlo, de a saber que; ahora se sentía rechazado. ¿Hubiera funcionado? Juugo tenía ataques de ira y él sabía controlarlos...y Juugo de alguna manera sabía leerle. Quién sabe.

Cerró los ojos de complacido, esperando que aquella noche no fuera Naruto quien ocupara su mente.

Había sido una bonita ilusión, pero debía descansar para el camino de vuelta Konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y, quizás, podría tener un sueño humedo con su compañero y así poder cerrar ese extraño capítulo de su vida.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

Glosario  
 **Yamadoro** es un tipo muy informal de linterna de pedestal. En lugar de ser talladas, las lámparas Yamadoro están hechas de piedras naturales, recogidos y puestos juntos para tomar una forma de linterna.

* * *

Bueno gente! Hasta aquí el capítulo! A decir verdad no estoy satisfecha con este capítulo, quería transmitir tantas cosas a la vez que creo que ha acabado siendo un batiburrillo de varias cosas sin sentido. Aún así espero que os guste!

Como han habido muchas quejas en el capítulo anterior he decidido abrir un Poll en FF que espero que respondais sobre si Sasuke debería seguir intentando algo con Naruto o no. Espero leer vuestras opiniones en el apartado de review.

Cuidaos mucho y nos vemos! X3

* * *

 **REVIEWS**

 ** _Guest  
_** La violación nunca es la solución, ni tan siquiera en la ficción :D

 _ **tema-san**_

Gracias por comentar!

Vaya...la verdad que hice el capitulo para que la gente pudiera comprender un poco mejor la situación Uchiha. En este capitulo como has podido leer ha entrado en acción Juugo, no se si te podría atraer la idea. =3

De nuevo me sorprendo con la confesión que Sasuke debería dejar a Naruto y este ser el que moviera pieza. Muy muy interesante me poneis esto, la verdad es que creo que voy a iniciar un Poll y espero que todos los que leáis la historia voteis. ^^

Naruto no se está comportando de lo mejor, pero recuerdo que esto es un Punto de Vista de Sasuke y no tiene la posibilidad de su lado en estos momentos. Creo que no es ningún secreto que sasuke se plantea desaparecer durante muchas ocasiones, pero que os ha parecido su resolución? =D

Muchas gracias por comentar de verdad que vuestros comentarios me ayudan a poder plantearme la historias de diferentes formas!


	10. Chapter 10

**ADVERTENCIAS**

Yaoi, Chico x Chico  
OoC: Fuera de la personalidad del personaje a lo bestia  
Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.  
Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro. (Como si realmente fuera a tenerlo por su calidad XDD)  
POV: Punto de vista de Sasuke.

* * *

Buenas a Todas!. Recordad que esta Historia quisiera hacerla con Vosotros, así que si se os ocurren MÉTODOS DE CONQUISTA para Sasuke, no dudéis en ponerlo en los comentarios! serán tomados en cuenta!

* * *

 **El dobe y el puto movil 10**

 _by usura-tialmant (AKA usura-tonkachi)._

— Ora , Sasuke. Se que ahora mismo debes estar un poco falto de cariño, pero me harías un favor si no le dieras mucha esperanzas a Karin...ya sabes, estamos tonteando y ahora que sabe que estás libre sin duda irá más a por ti…

— Debería bajarle las bragas y follarmela delante tuyo, después de todo lo que te has reido de mi.

— Eso no lo harías...a tí te gusta Naruto…

— No somos nada ahora, soy libre de hacer lo que quiera…

— ¿Y no eras libre de hacerlo mientras eras su pareja?

— No le he sido infiel…

— No consiste en ser infiel o no Sasuke…-Suspiró como dándose ánimos a ser taaan paciente- en cualquier caso a pesar de 'no ser nada' se que no lo harías ¿verdad?- le dio una palmada en la espalda - ¡Quien iba decir que eras un calzonazos!...jejeje.

A pesar de la ira que le recorrió por dentro no pudo evitar preguntarse si realmente era tan calzonazos como le estaba tirando en cara el plateado. Cuando eran Taka estaba seguro que no se atrevería a decirle algo así. Sin duda estaba perdiendo su presencia y la gente estaba aprovechando para tirarle en cara todo lo que tenían dentro...y él se sentía incapaz de contraatacar o imponerse. Era realmente incómodo…

.

.

.

No, incómodo no. Era una soberana mierda; de las grandes.

Se encontraba en el parque de Konoha cuando aquel recuerdo antes de partir de las termas le golpeó de nuevo. Contuvo el suspiro mirando como los niños jugaban, no sabía ni tan siquiera porque había abandonado su apartamento; seguramente porque hacía un buen día, no tenía nada que hacer y la noche caería pronto. Las sombras eran ya oscuras y alargadas cuando pudo tomar asiento en uno de los bancos, una vez que una madre recogiera el estropicio de la merienda que su retoño no dudó en no ayudarla y así aprovechar los últimos minutos de juego.

"¿Qué hago aquí...?

Volvió a preguntarse cuando una de las últimas familias abandonaron el parque. Recordaba que aquella misma vista durante años fue extremadamente dolorosa para él en el pasado, no era porque lo frecuentara cuando era un niño, pero sí por las familias...encontrando en el pequeño muelle su diminuto refugio. Ahora veía la escena familiar y no turbaba su corazón, manteniéndose tranquilo y sin que la nostalgia le arrastrara.

Le daba igual.

Internamente se preguntaba si podría entrar en ese estado en lo relacionado con Naruto, todo lo que provenía de él le dolía cada vez más, más que en el pasado. Extrañamente le vino la imagen de Tobi cuando este le tendió la mano para cumplir sus objetivos: En aquel entonces lo tenía todo tan claro 'no iba a ser el instrumento de nadie' y acabó siéndo el instrumento de demasiada gente.

Estaba solo en el parque; por lo que la presencia de una figura que avanzaba dubitativa a contraluz de la puesta de sol le llamó la atención. Se trataba de Lee, debía estar buscando a alguien, sus miradas se cruzaron y para su asombro el mayor abandonó su búsqueda quedando inmovil. Debieron ser milésimas de segundo, pero Uchiha luchó por encontrara la respuesta correcta de si debía desviar la mirada o no; y como respuesta su mano se alzó levemente como un tímido saludo; Dioses no se podía ser más patético, pensó.

— Sasuke-kun…- Se estaba acercando a él.

— ¿Qué pasa?- arqueó levemente una ceja sin poder adivinar qué querría Lee de él, no ahora que no estaba en circulación como ninja.

— Tengo que pedirte consejo...

— ¿Ah?..

Ya estaba bastante sorprendido pero el otro no paraba de mirarle fijamente con los puños y los labios bien apretados y él, empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

— Oi, vas a...

— ¡Es respecto a Sakura-chan…!-

— No hace falta que lo grites…- la incomodidad le empezaba a cosquillear en el trasero, que sentía el impulso de alejarse de ahí.

— Verás, es que yo…- dudaba, aunque el menor secretamente empezaba a respetarle y a ...darle muchos escalofríos...- aún tengo sentimientos por ella, pero... ¡ya no se que hacer!. No se que podría hacer para ¡acercarme más a ella!.-Uchiha no podía negar que no usara pasión en sus palabras- Cada vez que pregunto de como puedo acercarme Ten -Ten me dice que lo olvide, que soy el peor conquistador de la historia y….¡somos jóvenes! ¿verdad? hay que vivir al máximo. Se que en la vida hay muchas estaciones y que uno no debe obsesionarse pero…

SIlencio. Lee se limitó a bajar la mirada e inclinar la cabeza levemente, en un gesto de abatimiento contenido. Se sorprendía que llegara a verle en aquella situación...o que el mayor decidiera mostrarle aquella faceta a él, con quien no compartían más que breves encuentros.

Suspiró de forma disimulada. El moreno empezó a tirar de una de las orejas a Lee, con insistencia, para luego de la nariz, los mofletes, los brazos...

—Sasuke-kun, ¿qué haces?- se le notaba la tensión y la incredulidad en sus acciones.

— Estoy buscando donde tienes la sirena- En el rostro de Lee podía ver que se empezaba a reflejar sus pensamientos sobre su posible demencia- , si es que eres un tren…

— No, soy una persona…- no había burla en su respuesta, se lo estaba tomando en serio.

— Entonces deja de esperar estaciones, no te mueves por raíles, así que baja del maldito tren y ve a por ella...Confiesale lo que sientes.

— Es lo que quiero...pero…

Sabía porqué se lo preguntaba a él, Sakura suspiró de forma escandalosa por él cuando era un crío y, al parecer, Lee suponía que debía seguir un manual de rompe corazones. Cuando para él era todo lo contrario, no sabía ligar, quedó más que de manifiesto al verse acorralado en el bar Gay por culpa de las jodidas féminas que tanto se divertían de su situación.

— No tengo ni idea porque Sakura se interesó por mi, es …- se detuvo en seco al recordar a quien tenía delante — " _tan fastidiosa…"_ — … si tuviera que apostar algo seria por mi seguridad que iba a comerme el mundo por los pies.

— ¿ ...por los pies?- repitió. Sasuke trató con todas sus fuerzas por no sudar copiosamente cuando 'la bestia verde de Konoha' sacó una libreta donde empezó a apuntar todo lo que decía.

— ¡No apuntes tanto y sólo díselo…!- le empezaba a abochornar la idea que alguien pudiera leer esa libreta y vincularle con ella.

— Sin embargo...en caso que…- el rostro del mayor reflejaba inseguridad.

— ¡Eres joven ¿o no?!- Trató hablar su extraño idioma.

Silencio, sus miradas se cruzaron y él empezó a notar el calor subir al notarse tan ridículo usando la jerga solo válida y comprendida por Lee.

— ¡H-HAI!…. -Lee automáticamente guardó la libreta adoptando una rigidez y una energía que no había visto en muchos años. Se alejó convencido tras una súbita reverencia de noventa grados, tan rápida y fugaz que llegó a sobresaltarle. Estaba totalmente alentado.

"Ese tipo…"

No entendía como podía tener esa energía casi infantil a su edad. No recordaba haber hablado durante tanto tiempo con él, no sin estar bajo amenazas de a ver quien era más fuerte de quien...y sólo se acercó a él para impresionar a Sakura…

Ahora volvía a estar tranquilo, pero de alguna manera no era como antes. Alguien tomó asiento a su lado, era fácil saber de quién se trataba.

— Vaya...Lee parece muy animado...y eso que cuando os veía de lejos parecía muy desanimado…

— Sólo le he dicho que no es un tren.

— Ya veo…- su acompañante alzó la mirada- ...Un tren…. Oh, entonces...va a por Sakura…

— ¿Eres alguna clase de demonio o algo así?*- se apartó levemente guardando un poco más las distancias.

— Soy una mujer, aunque algunos lo consideran algo mucho peor…- soltó con orgullo la rubia.— ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

— ¿De mi?

— No te hagas el loco Sasuke-kun...Mira a Lee, va de cabeza a afrontar sus miedos…¿qué hay de ti?

— El caso de Lee es diferente al mío…- metió las manos en los bolsillos estirándose perezosamente.

— ¿Ah sí, en qué?

— En que Lee aún no ha recibido una negativa, y sido catado y desechado…

— ¿Y exactamente qué hay de diferente?- ella pasó a comodarse haciendo que sus rodillas apuntaran hacia él

— Lee puede demostrar que vale; yo, en cambio, no he dado la talla…- se esforzó en que su voz sonara todo lo decidida y menos dolida posible.

— ¿Eso es lo que crees? o lo que quieres para tener excusa para estar aquí parado-

— …. - No era como que no esperara el contraataque de Ino, pero es totalmente diferente.

— Sasuke-kun, Lee va a decirle sus sentimientos a la frentona…

"Oni…"* sin duda era algo escalofriante lo de aquella mujer, quería pensar que fue discreta y había conseguido escuchar su conversación, claro que eso sería algo lógico, pero algo le decía que no era así.

— Así que tú deberías hacer lo mismo y escribirle una carta a Naruto con los tuyos…

— …- " _Ya podría haberse olvidado de esa chorrada…_ "-

— ¡No hay excusas!- se adelantó sin dejarle la oportunidad de entreabrir los labios para replicar, debía tener su negativa demasiado plasmada en la cara. — Si no puedes siempre puedo ayudarte -

— Hn.- " _antes muerto…."_

Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabía que dejar a una mujer a cargo sería su final. Negarse sólo desembocará en una interminable discusión así que lo más inteligente sería darle la razón y seguir con su vida.

Yamanaka era una persona lista y vivaz, interpretó su silencio como su no negación por lo que centró más su atención a su persona por lo que intentó mostrarse lo más relajado que pudo, esperaba que la rubia se alejara una vez cumplido su papel de celestina, pero ahí estaba; Sasuke sabía que había llegado el momento de las preguntas incómodas.

— No pienso hablar de mi vida sexual…- dejó claro desde un principio con voz cortante

— No iba a hacerlo…- simuló inocencia- pero es muy tierno por tu parte que me otorgues tanta confianza-. sonrió

"¡Oni…!" Quería escapar, había caído en su trampa como un estúpido neonato.

— Escribir una carta de amor no es algo fácil Sasuke-kun…Tiene varios puntos que debes tener muy en cuenta...Presta atención por el momento te diré diez.

— ¿Diez?- Alzó un ceja _"por el momento...eso significa que hay más cosas a tener en cuenta?"_

— ¿Eres un ninja o no? Tener buena memoria es fundamental así que no tienes excusa..- A Ino nunca le gustaba que le interrumpieran cuando hablaba de sus cosas..En el pasado se 'reiría' de sus obsesiones por el amor...pero, joder, estaba afectado hasta la médula con todo aquello.

— Hn…- Prefirió no mencionar las terribles lagunas de memoria que sufría desde hacía ya una buena temporada...

— Si se acabaron las interrupciones empezaré:

Primer punto: Sé sincero: Sé que no te gusta Internet, pero por si acaso dejaré esto bien claro; NO y repito NO copies ninguna de las cartas de amor que hay por Internet. Puedes incluir frases de amor que te gusten… Pero que la carta sea tuya, tus sentimientos son únicos así que debe ser todo lo personal que puedas.

Dos: Utiliza palabras sencillas que te salgan del corazón: No seas rebuscado. Procura ser tu mismo.

Tres: Piensa en la persona que amas: cuando le escribas la carta piensa en lo que le gusta, en su forma de ser. Siéntela cerca de ti.

Cuatro: Más vale calidad que cantidad: No hagas una carta innecesariamente larga, eso ayudará a que no seas rebuscado y no, nada de mensajes ocultos. Pero sólo lo suficiente como para abrir boca; guárdate lo mejor para decírselo en persona.

Cinco: Piensa en el objetivo VERDADERO de la carta: Pregúntate lo que persigues; como: Que te perdonen; Que sepa que le amas; Que le recuerdas, que le echas de menos...Ya entiendes por donde voy...

Seis: Préstame atención en este punto Sasuke-kun. NO te auto-compadezcas: La autocompasión no sirve de nada; mucha gente dice 'a no ser que tengas una muy buena razón para ello'. NO, eso es mentira, a nadie le gusta leer como otro se lamenta por muchas razones que tenga.

Siete Ternura, delicadeza, comprensión, simpatía, sentimiento…

Ocho: Halaga con sinceridad: Di lo que te gusta, pero no adules, y tampoco lo hagas en exceso...O creerá que es una broma o que te burlas de él. Ya sabes lo intolerante que es Naruto a la burla...

Nueve…¡Sé generoso!: El que ama, no espera recibir. Se que en tu situación no es fácil de aceptar, pero hay que mentalizarse, que solo las personas que son generosas, pueden amar de verdad.

Y Finalmente DIEZ: ¡Actúa!: Cuando hayas terminado de escribir la carta, reflexiona si no es mejor decírselo con tu propia voz…

Ino quedó en silencio con una extraña envoltura de sensaciones a su alrededor, pero sin duda el que así podía palparse era el orgullo hacia su propia persona por los consejos que le había regalado; era una auténtica lástima que Uchiha no los valorara con tanta intensidad; a fin al cabo todo aquello sonaba a revista de adolescente, que muy seguramente debió frecuentar.

— Ah...Hn…- Ya no se acordaba ni de la mitad.

— Muy bien…- Se levantó de un salto con una gracilidad que Uchiha no pudo evitar envidiar, se la veía radiante... y su sonrisa era tan atrayente. ¿Él fue una vez así?, quizás hubo una temporada en que era contemplado...ahora el que contemplaba era él.

Empezaba a sentirse ahogado.

— Espero que me des buenas noticias, porque me aseguraré de enterarme que hayas tirado esa carta…-

Él sólo retiró la mirada, pudiendo escuchar el suspiro contenido de la rubia cerca de él.

— Sasuke-kun- le llamó y sólo continuó cuando sus miradas se encontraron.- Recuerda que dijimos que la carta se trataría de un admirador anónimo, pero siempre puedes poner tu nombre…

✉ ✎✆✓ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•EL DOBE Y EL PUTO MOVIL.[̲̅E̲̅]`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•✉ ✎✆✓

Se sentía extrañamente agotado en cuanto escuchó el chirrido metálico y cruzó la puerta de su departamento. Apoyó la espalda en la puerta, suspirando con solo pensar que debería cenar algo. Con poco cuidado se deshizo de los zapatos en la entrada.

Demasiadas cosas estaban pasando y se sentía asfixiado, le costaba respirar como si todo se acumulara sobre su pecho, detestaba esa sensación y el sentirse de aquella manera sin encontrar una manera de salir de ese estado. Lo bueno era que le había dejado de prestar atención al dolor de su muñeca derecha.

La noche anterior había perdido los nervios, necesitaba calmarse, necesitaba meditar. No podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones, se sentía volviendo a empezar todo lo que le llevó a lo que fue en el pasado, como cuando estuvo en la Guarida de Orochimaru, el cual le tuvo que obligar a tomar la costumbre de meditar para mejorar sus habilidades.

Cruzó las piernas y dejó de forma relajada la palmas de sus manos en su regazo, espalda recta y barbilla ligeramente inclinada hacia delante; empezó a hacer ejercicios de respiración concentrándose en ella. Dioses ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez?, se sentía como un muchacho inexperto.

Y todo empezó.

Se vio frente a un riachuelo que bajaba de forma calmada, con los agradables murmullos del agua llegando a sus oídos, el lugar era verde de altos y delgados árboles ,de ramas quebradizas, y corteza blanca; no había ni un soplo de aire, ni tan siquiera el olor a verde o tierra, todo estaba bañado con una luz de mediodía pero no podía sentir su calor.

Al dar el primer paso dejó de escuchar todo sonido. Avanzó envuelto en silencio por la arborada; el barro y las ramas no crujían bajo sus pies, tampoco sentía el cosquilleo de las hojas en los dedos de los pies.

Miraba desde una de las orillas cuando los bordes del riachuelo se expandieron sin previo aviso; pudo ver en la lejanía unos troncos que bajaban por el ahora ancho río. Cuanto más se acercaba a él el agua empezaba a volverse más violenta, pudiendo notar como arrancaba parte del barro del fondo, los troncos se movían de forma precipitada, chocando entre ellos en una agitada pelea dentro del agua en el cual no había ningún sonido, ni olor.

Entonces lo supo: eran sus pensamientos y sus emociones. Se centró aún más en su respiración: los troncos y la corriente del río se volvieron más calmas. Hasta que finalmente avanzaban a una velocidad casi estática donde podía apreciar su rugosas y retorcidas superficies. Eran sus miedos, su ira, sus sentimientos y pensamientos más ocultos bajo su carcasa de hueso, carne, órganos y nervios. Él no era ellos, y los vio alejarse.

Su espalda se tensó de forma violenta cuando de uno de los troncos pudo ver la silueta de Naruto, quería darle las gracias y debía decirle adiós. El diminuto cuerpo del Uchiha se convulsionó mientras su figura astral de su mente permanecía impasible.

El agua seguí en calma pero él se sentía derrumbarse cada vez más. Necesitaba respirar.

Respira….

Respira…

Uno…

Dos….

Tres….

Cuatro…

Cinco….

Seis….

SIete….

Ocho...

¿Por dónde iba...? da igual…

Uno…

Dos….

Su cuerpo empezó a experimentar desentumecimiento temblando levemente. Necesitaba volver...pero muy, muy lentamente abandonó aquel lugar para volver al mundo real.

...Muy…

...Lentamente…

Abrió los ojos y una lágrima más se deslizó por su ojo derecho. Durante su meditación notó sus lagrimas caer pero no quiso desconectar. Sus emociones estaban demasiado desbordadas, tendría que hacerlo más a menudo.

-Tsk…- tenía la espalda totalmente entumecida, se incorporó encorvado acompañado de un pesado jadeo.

¿Era hora ya la hora de cenar? No, no lo creía. Solo iba a tirarse sobre la cama con la esperanza que todo aquello también formara parte de una larga e interminable meditación y cuando despertara tendría la oportunidad de arreglarlo todo.

Era sólo otra más de sus ilusiones antes de caer rendido sobre las sábanas deshechas de su lecho de alquiler, y sin proponérselo cerró una vez más los ojos

✉ ✎✆✓ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•EL DOBE Y EL PUTO MOVIL.[̲̅E̲̅]`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•✉ ✎✆✓

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

Se sobresaltó levemente encontrádose en mitad de la calle con una bolsa de la compra en la mano izquierda ¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Lo último que recordaba eran unos troncos bajando por un río...y luego…

— ¡Siento importunarte!- se encontró con Lee de frente sin poder a llegar a comprender de nada.

— Hn,- Estaba dispuesto a seguir su camino aun sintiéndose desorientado tratando de recordar cómo y cuándo se levantó de la cama, Dioses ¿qué día era? ¿Tenía trabajo?.

— ¡Lo siento mucho!-

La gente que paseaba por la avenida paró por un momento para centrar sus miradas en ello lo cual incomodó a Uchiha que no era ni consciente en qué estado había salido a la calle; pero ahí estaba Lee, doblándose como una bisagra, haciéndole pasar vergüenza.

— ¡Lo intenté! ¡pero no tuve valor para hacerlo!

Los murmullos de la gente no se hicieron esperar cuando los viandante volvieron a emprender sus caminos y Sasuke trataba con todas su fuerza de hacer que sus sienes dejara de palpitar de esa forma tan dolorosa. Cerró los ojos masajeando el puente de la nariz. Desde luego la vida amorosa de Lee no era asunto suyo. Ya tenía bastante con la suya totalmente…¿qué?

— No se por donde empezar…- sin duda se le veía decaido...y sólo con eso parecía ya comportarse como una persona.

— ¿Por qué no le escribes una carta de amor?

Lee alzó la mirada mirándole sorprendido y él se sintió totalmente ridículo sin saber porque había siquiera se había pronunciado a dar una opinión..y mucho peor que Lee le considerara un pusilánime sentimental haciendo que encontrara lógico que Naruto le dejara.

" _¡Deja de estar siempre en mi puta cabeza!"_

— Me refiero a hacer un guión así te será más fácil organizar las ideas…

— ¿¡Cómo si se tratara de un exámen?!

— Ah…- No se lo había planteado así, y podría ser perfectamente...Se sentía un poco menos ridículo.

— Aún así no sabría por dónde empezar...CHAAAA ¡tengo tanto que decirle a Sakura-chan!

Por alguna razón aquel comportamiento le recordaba a la infantil figura de Naruto y empezaba a cabrearle la idea de ayudarle. Tenía que tranquilizarse, no se trataba de Naruto, era Lee.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?- la voz del mayor parecía preocupada - ¿te encuentras bien?

— Ah…..hn…- Contestó sintiendo como que en algún momento hubiera su mente divagando hasta saber que terrenos y no se acordaba en absoluto. Apartó la mano de su cara y trató de mantener la comida, si es que había comido, en su estómago. - Yo…- empezó y el amyor le miró con interés - Yo podría ayudarte…-

— ¡¿En serio?!- la oscura mirada se iluminó.- ¡CHAAAA! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS SASUKE -KUN!-

— ¡Deja de gritar de una vez, me avergüenzas!

— Yo…¡LO LAMENTO DE CORAZÓN!

— ¡Para de una vez!

Estaba molesto por recibir las miradas de los demás...empezó a avanzar con paso molesto al darse cuenta como se había involucrado en toda aquella historia, ahora en parte sería parte de su responsabilidad el fracaso de la confesión de Lee...

Por otro lado al menos encontró alguien en su misma situación queriendo ganar el corazón de alguien; quizás quería engañarse a él mismo y demostrarse que había alguien deseado en algún lugar de su ser y utilizar a Lee como escudo o prueba antes de pifiar él en su intento con el blondo...

Sin embargo, lo único que sabía con certeza fue que respondió sin pensarlo, como si su mente actuara sin pedirle opinión...la última vez que le pasó algo parecido…

" _Naruto…"_

 **CONTINUARÁ**

*demonio / Oni: el concepto que tenemos de Oni podría traducirse como Ogro más que como demonio. Sin embargo en la cultura Shintoísta la palabra Oni se emplea para referirse a las enfermedades o males que vienen de forma natural. Más tarde con la llegada del Budismo en tierras de Japón. Oni cobró un nuevo significado que es el que nosotros los occidentales conocemos y se hizo más popular en la cultura japonesa.

En el budismo al morir nuestra alma es destinada a uno de los seis infiernos. Y como en nuestra cultura alguien debe hacerse cargo que nuestra alma sea torturada, ahí entra la figura del Oni. como 'guardián de que cumplas tu correspondiente castigo'

Creo que en el contexto de la historia le pega bastante a Ino, ya que parece disfrutar torturando a nuestro Uchiha favorito XDDD

* * *

Hasta aquí este episodio de edyepm como he visto que algunos lo llaman XDD. Muchas gracias a quienes lo siguen y dejan sus comentarios. De verdad que me ayuda a seguir. Espero que os haya gustado y sigáis disfrutando de las desgracias que están por venir a Uchiha 3

Para la gente que me ha comentado sobre el Yuugo x Sasuke del capitulo anterior y hasta se sintieron atraidos por la historia que sepa que tengo un mini comic sobre ellos que podría gustarle

usuratialmant*.tumblr.*com/post*/134769507501*/juusasu-the-monster-and-the-cage-by

también recomiendo que leais mi otro fic 'NO SOY TU AMIGO' donde también hay su interacción

* * *

 **REVIEW**

 **LilyVongola**

Se de buena tinta que mucha gente considera el YuuSasu cas como algo sacrílego, pero yo no puedo evitarlo yo realmente no lo veo tan descabellado. pero me divierte veros con los pelos de punta! XDD pero sí, a mi me gustan.

Hmmm Os veo impacientes por saber el punto de vista de Naruto, y es posible que aparezca en un momento de la historia, pero por el momento no va a ser pronto...y tampoco puedo asegurar que aparezca a pesar de todo lo pesimista que es Sasuke.

Sasuke Stalker...No le veo, pero quizás pueda daros algo que pueda complacer vuestras ansias de saber más sobre Naruto!

Muchas gracias por comentar! te lo agradezco. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo cuando lo leas!

 **Tema-San**

Muchas gracias por tu comentario! la verdad que lo he notado muy pasional! y eso me ha gustado...como también me ha gustado este nuevo enfoque en la caja de reviews de ff sobre la figura de Naruto. La verdad que me ha sorprendido mucho y de forma muy positiva. Muchas gracias!

También me ha gustado el comentario de Juugo y Sasuke aunque este cuadra mucho más con el resto de lectores no ha dejado de gustarme como lo has planteado de tu forma personal.

De nuevos gracias por comentar! y no te preocupes por el previo comentario, al principio me sorprendió pero rápidamente quedó resuelto al ver que venía algo detras XDD FF a veces nos hace esas maravillas, lo se :)


	11. Chapter 11

**ADVERTENCIAS**

Yaoi, Chico x Chico

OoC: Fuera de la personalidad del personaje a lo bestia

Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro. (Como si realmente fuera a tenerlo por su calidad XDD)

POV: Punto de vista de Sasuke.

Buenas a Todas!. Recordad que esta Historia quisiera hacerla con Vosotros, así que si se os ocurren MÉTODOS DE CONQUISTA para Sasuke, no dudéis en ponerlo en los comentarios! serán tomados en cuenta!

 **El dobe y el puto movil 11**

 _by usura-tialmant (AKA usura-tonkachi)._

¿Y si en vez de ir por la calle de las verduras decidiera girar por la de los forjadores? Necesitaría comprar Kunais nuevos para practicar o Quizás les bastara con los viejos que ya tenía; él no era de tratar mal sus herramientas, al contrario, les hacía un buen mantenimiento….claro que eso era antes. ¿Dónde estaban sus Fuma shuriken, aun los tendría guardados dentro del sello de invocación, o ya debería darlos por perdidos?.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —se sobresaltó — si no es buen momento…

Lee se encontraba justo delante de él, en el otro extremo de la mesa que tenía en el salón de su apartamento oscuro. Parpadeó fuertemente un par de veces y se masajeó los párpados hasta que aparecieran esos pequeños destellos al acostumbrarte a la luz y enfocar de nuevo. Lee seguía ahí.

— No... no...— odiaba sonar tan abatido o desconcertado, ni él mismo sabía que era lo que esperaba al hacer eso.

Estaba mirando fijamente una hoja en blanco, mientras sus dedos hacían girar un boli de forma distraída. ¡Se suponía que debía pensar en la ista de la compra! Pero en algún momento invitó al mayor a entrar en su casa para...para…

" _Mierda…"_

Trató con todas sus fuerzas que no se notará cómo su cuerpo se movía solo poniendo los ojos en blanco con pesadez al recordar porque la bestia verde de Konoha estaba en su casa.

". _..La carta de amor"_

Era justo lo que necesitaba, regodearse en lo que ya no podía conseguir ni volver a sentir.

— ..estoy bien…- ¿por qué sus ojos se tenían que emocionar constantemente?— ¿por dónde íbamos?

— Aún no hemos empezado.

Aquello le empezaba a superar demasiado, no podía permitirse desconectar y volver a la realidad como si le tiraran una cuba de agua helada. Iba ir a misiones y lo que encontraría ahí no sería a un recatado Lee sino un kunai enterrado, muy seguramente, en el cuello.

Suspiró.

Morir ¿qué pasaría si muriera? A él se le acabarían los problemas, y no había nadie que dependiera de él. ¿Por qué seguía en Konoha? ¿Por qué seguir intentando vivir un día más? era tan jodidamente tedioso, que no podía avanzar más.

Tomó una buena bocanada de aire.

— Primero tienes que centrarte en lo que realmente quiere expresar...—

"Hace tiempo que me recorre esta sensación...no la puedo evitar…"

— Concéntrate por un momento y luego escribe lo primero que te salga de la cabeza…

"Yo...ya lo he vivido todo, ya no existen emociones que no haya conocido, las he sentido con tanta intensidad…"

— No te pares y deja que el lápiz se mueva libremente…

"...que ya estoy condenado a repetirlas con menor intensidad…"

— A medida que escribas serás más consciente y puede que cambie el rumbo de tu diálogo, pero no lo detengas…

"¡No quiero estar aquí!..."

— Hasta que sientas que debes hacerlo...— Extendió la mano entregando su hoja en blanco por si Lee necesitaba más espacio y no reprimirse.

"No voy a volver a confiar en nadie…"

Hizo un buen trabajo al mantener su rostro inmutable manteniendo una voz monótona a pesar que cada vez el aire le faltaba, se alegraba de haber empezado con la voz tan baja y suave. Lee se mantuvo totalmente rígido mirando la hoja de papel, no le iba a culpar por no empezar de inmediato, aunque era lo que esperaba de él.

Decidió que sería una buena idea preparar un poco de té mientras el mayor se concentraba en sus cosas y él trataba de evitar sentirse más patético.

Solo le acompañaban los sonidos de la taza y el agua hirviendo en la tetera de acero inoxidable ya intensamente mordida por el calor de las llamas, aboñada por los accidente que ya había sufrido...al parecer su antiguos dueños no habían sido muy cuidadosos.

"La gente no sabe cuidar las cosas...Las herramientas...no son algo que maltratar…"

Reconocía esas palabras de su padre, Uchiha Fugaku. Aunque no compartieran muchos momentos,le enseñó desde que era un niño que las herramientas ninja eran importantes, pero también le hizo respetar hasta el último electrodoméstico de la casa. Más tarde escuchó sobre que la cultura japonesa asume que toda criatura animada o inanimada tenía un espíritu o dios que tenía muy en cuenta sus acciones; sin embargo eso nunca entró en las enseñanzas de su padre, el folclore japonés, él hablaba de forma práctica...pero ni aún con los mitos de los espíritus la gente no cuidaba lo que tanto servicio les hacía.

"Nada excepto los putos móviles…."

Su punzada de ira vino a la vez que la tetera gimió escandalosamente anunciando que el agua estaba lista. Chasqueó la lengua, se había despistado. Se acercó con paso calmado dejando su vaso de barro de té al lado de Lee; sus negros cabellos entrelazado entre los dedos en forma de garras apretándose la cabeza y la mirada clavada sobre el papel en blanco le dieron la clave a Uchiha para entender que no habían progresos.

— Si quieres puedes intentarlo en la intimidad de tu casa…

— No creo que eso funcione...-— Los hombros de 'La bestia de Konoha' cayeron en desaliento devolviéndole la mirada negra algo anegada en frustración.

Suspiró disimuladamente una vez más; no parecía que no iba a poder librarse de aquel vergonzoso trance por el momento.

— Ve a descansar y ya trataremos de hacerlo otro …

— ¡No puedo permitirme robarte más tiempo, Sasuke-kun!- Le enfrentó su mirada con intensidad y determinación- ¡Te lo pido, por favor!

— Tsk…- ¿Cómo podía decirle que no? aunque una parte dentro de él se agitó con molestia.

"— Escribir una carta de amor no es fácil, Sasuke-kun...Tiene varios puntos a tener en cuenta...Presta atención, por el momento te daré diez..."Le abatió la voz de Ino en uno de sus recuerdos demasiado recientes, haciendo que rodara los ojos de forma significativa.

— ¿Pasa algo, Sasuke-kun?

— No, sólo un desagradable recuerdo…- se masajeó las sienes cansado.- Hace tiempo alguien me habló sobre cómo escribir una carta y…

— ¡AH! ¿entonce escribiste una carta de amor?- se ruborizó y se mantuvo tenso.

— ¿¡cómo iba a hacer eso?!

— Pero acabas de decir que…

— ¡No es que quisiera escucharlo!- se mantuvo rígido también aquel tipo conseguía sacarle más los colores de lo que esperaba.

— Como Sasuke-kun era tan popular cuando estábamos en la Academia, pensé que…- empezó a frotar las palmas de las manos entre las rodillas haciendo que los hombros se movieran de forma exagerada, comsa que exaltó más al Uchiha era un gesto que no debería ver en un hombre ya maduro.

— ¡Como si eso me importara...!

— Entonce es verdad que no te esforzaste….- Ahora parecía derretirse sobre la mesa con esos enormes lagrimones como puños bañando las redondas mejillas.

— ¡Basta o te pateo de mi casa!- La mesa sufrió un golpe por parte del uchiha

— ¡Estoy listo, Sensei!- Ahora adopta una postura rígida como si fuera un soldado militar sacando pecho con mirada fija y labios muy fruncidos, cada músculo de su cuerpo temblaba de la tensión.

— No se porque eso también me molesta….- musitó entre dientes el menor.

— Entonces ¿cuáles son los pasos…?

La rápida mente del Uchiha se quedó en blanco ¿qué era lo que le había dicho la rubia tras eso?

— Son diez puntos a tener en cuenta…- odiaba sentirse dubitativo pero no confiaba en su memoria, hacía ya meses que su memoria y mente volaban a saber que parte de su mente y se encontraba caminando sin saber dónde se dirigía, empezaba a no se extraño que la gente le pidiera que se apartara del camino al no moverse por un tiempo que él no había percibido.

"¿Por qué sigo aquí?" siempre se preguntaba lo mismo a cada momento, al sentirse avergonzado o estúpido, aquella vez no fue diferente. La mirada de Lee estaba clava en él y su memoria no quería reaccionar

— Uno: ….- la mirada de lle estab sobre él- piensa en lo que realmente quieres decirle...si quieres ser su pareja, si le echas de menos….- Se tensó al ver como Lee sacaba su libreta y empezaba a tomar apuntes

"si no me mira a la cara quizás sea menos vergonzoso…" empezaba a sentir el calor en las mejillas, los hombres no debían hablar de sentimientos, aquellas cosas eran cosas de mujeres….y Lee se lo estaba tomando demasiado en serio, con aquel ceño fruncido prestando total atención.

— Dos: Se sincero, di lo que te gusta pero no caigas en la adulación…o pensara que te burlas de él…¡ella!

Tres:...No busque cosas en Internet...no es algo personal ni tuyo…- de sus pensamientos veía a Naruto con el reflejo de la pantalla ocultaba el azul de sus ojos para ser ese brillante azul eléctrico.-

— Cuatro: ...Se tu mismo, no hagas ver que eres otro...lo sabrá si le mientes…- La mente le bombardeó con imágenes de Naruto rechazando a Ukky o cuando le vió empapado como le evitaba.

— Cinco: Se amable...y gentil- vio a Naruto regando a Kushina con una sutil sonrisa.-

— Seis: Usa palabras sencillas…- entonces Naruto se giró hacia él y le sonrió de forma más amplia- no se necesita dar vueltas para decir lo que sientes...

— Siete...Se breve…Lo bueno ha de ser breve...deja algo para poder decírselo luego….- solo vio a Naruto salir por la puerta sin decir una palabra

— Ocho...Se generoso...Amar no es recibir….- cerró los ojos con fuerza al recordar los mensajes dejándole.- asume que ...puedan rechazarte….- Escuchó la pluma de Lee detenerse y mirarle, por los dioses esperaba que sus ojos no centelleaban como una colegiala rechazada- aún no ha pasado…

— Hn, tienes razón….- agachó de nuevo la mirada al cuaderno y siguió escribiendo.

— Nueve….Una vez la tengas escrita...quizás quieras decírselo en persona…- Recordaba cómo su garganta se cerraba cada vez que le veía.

— Diez…- Lee esperó ….- No la recuerdo…..

Silencio.

— Aun así con eso tienes para trabajar...- se levantó de la mesa.

— ¡¿Podrías leer las cartas que haga?!

— ¿Qué?- preguntó casi en un susurro amenazante sin acabar de creerse lo que había escuchado..

— ¡Por favor!- a la velocidad del rayo Lee se arrodilló ante él y luego le miró a los ojos aún arrodillado.

— No estoy interesado en leer tus sentimientos…-

"¿En serio se ve capaz de escribir más de una carta?" pensó horrorizado en toda la energía que debía gastar todo aquello.

— ¡Lo se! Soy consciente…- volvió a agacharse hasta que la frente tocó el suelo. - ¡Te lo suplico Sasuke-kun...!

— Deja de hacer eso…

— ¡Ayúdame a comprender la mente de las mujeres!

— ¿¡Con quién porras crees que estan hablando!? ¡No soy una mujer!.

— ¡Te lo suplico!

— ¡Sal de mi casa!

✉ ✎✆✓ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•EL DOBE Y EL PUTO MOVIL.[̲̅E̲̅]`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•✉ ✎✆✓

"Sakura-chan

Me hechizan los cabellos rosados flotando en el viento, es como el cerezo en flor perpetuo que quisiera tener en mi vida. Eres fuerte, hermosa y sincera; todas esas cosas que aprecio en un ser humano. Para mi siempre seras la primera.

Tu admirador secreto"

"Querida Sakura-chan.

Los sentimientos que tengo para usted me han inspirado a compartir con usted el amor que siento. Como la luna ama para siempre el sol, sin embargo, los caminos se cruzan con tan poca frecuencia, no mi amor por usted crece en forma de rayos de sol en el amanecer todavía incumplida por el tiempo y la distancia. Deseo que nos veamos en la cafetería para que nuestro amor se puede realizar en la vida,

Ya no es un sueño oculto en mi.

Siempre y para siempre tuyo

L."

La ceja del Uchiha permaneció en su sitio, aunque su estómago parecía darle constantes patadas, sentía como si le hubieran dado una paliza. Aún le faltaban por leer cuatro más.

"Son tantas las cosas que quiero contarte pero no se por cual empezar, escribir esto me emociona y a la vez me hace sentir muy bien. Ha pasado mucho desde que nos conocemos pero he sentido una conexión especial contigo. Siento que las mañanas son más bonitas cuando me despierto y lo primero que hago es pensar en que te veré una vez más.

Hablar contigo me encanta pues siempre descubro algo nuevo que me gusta, coincidimos en muchas cosas, nos reímos juntos y el tiempo se pasa volando a tu lado, Se que eres especial porque jamás me había sentido así con otra persona."

"Querida mía,

Te miro y veo ternura, me haces recordar lo que es la dulzura, lo que es la belleza. Te miro y me quedo paralizado en el espejo de tu mirada.. Te miro y gozo al mirarte.

Sé que no dejo de mirarte, que incluso me excedo en mirarte. Pero tu sabes que te amo, que todo es admiración, y que a la vez te miro para darte gracias.

Te miro con incredulidad porque a veces pienso que no te merezco, pero sabes que lucho cada día por conseguirlo.

Te miro y jamás dejaré de mirarte mientras viva."

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz como si hubiera estado trabajando todo el día, al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada de Lee fija en él con los labios fruncidos; la punta de las orejas, que sobresalen de su tupido y ridiculo corte de pelo, estaban encendidas como dos cerillas.

— ¿Qué tal?- quiso saber casi enseguida.

Sasuke no pudo evitar echar la cabeza hacia atrás con abatimiento, le dolía tanto el estómago.

— Conozco a Sakura, y esto no le va gustar….- se decidió al decir aquello y dejar las cartas sobre la mesa, lamentando el destino de las pobres hojas. Le recorrió un escalofrío al recordar que eso podrían verlo los vecinos.

"Le pediré que se las lleve...no pienso dejar que vinculen esto conmigo."

No se hizo esperar que el mayor agachara la mirada con cierta derrota. Le miró sintiendo algo de compasión con él, realmente podía ver que quería estar con Sakura..pero ella quería estar con él, ¿cómo iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión a la rosada? Era como si él correspondiera a Haruno...y no era porque no hiciera méritos, ni mostrara el afecto que aún le tenía...y él amaba a Naruto...y Naruto…

Se frotó la cara con ambas manos como si aquello pudiera enjuagar sus pensamientos y olvidarse de ellos.

— ¿Debería darme por vencido?

"Sí"

Contestó interiormente casi sin pensarlo, pero miraba a Lee y él estaba en su lugar, su razón le decía que se rindiera, pero no podía, no quería, ni pensaba hacerlo...pero ahí estaba Lee sufriendo por sus sentimientos como él con los suyos. Iba a decirle 'sí'...no, TENÍA que decirle 'Sí'..pero entonces sabía que debía decírselo a si mismo.

— Aún no te ha rechazado…¿verdad?- Lee dejó salir un pesado suspiro.

— Me rechazó delante tuyo…

"¿Ah si?

— En el examen de Chuunin cuando me presenté ante ella por primera vez…

— Uhn…- No acababa de entenderlo…

— ...pensé que si demostraba mi fuerza contra ti, ella se daría cuenta que era el mejor para defenderla!

— …- aquello si que lo recordaba, aquella humillación no la olvidaría jamás.

— ..pero fracasé….

— ¿Entonces apareciste solo para satisfacer tu fantasía?

— No, para nada...- le miró directamente con la mirada libre de malicia, casi inocente- ...sabía que Sasuke-kun caería bajo mi provocación…

— Lo estás consiguiendo ahora…-le cortó- El caso es que apareciste creyendo en lo que tu fantasía de lo que buscaba Sakura...alguien más fuerte que yo...Es decir, dabas por hecho que le gustaba porque era el más fuerte de la clase…

— ¿No es así?

— Está claro que no…

— Entonces…¿que és?

— Como si me interesara…

— Sigue sin importarte….- De nuevo lee se derritió en lágrimas.

Aquello no iba a ninguna parte ¿cómo iba a saber él que quería Sakura? y se negaba de hacer de Celestina para aquellos dos; quería dormir...dormir un rato largo. Quizás el mundo hubiera cambiado de forma que al fin pudiera comprenderlo.

— Escribamos juntos…- La bestia de Konoha disipó las ensoñaciones del menor de un mundo que no fuera el que le tocó vivir. — ¡Escribamos juntos!- repitió con más énfasis, dándose impulso con las dos manos en la mesa, hasta casi abalanzarse sobre él.— ¡Se que Sasuke-kun tiene muchos sentimientos que dejar salir!

— ¿De que estas hablando?- frunció el ceño con verdadero enfado…

"No, no me hables de él" Sospechaba que también Lee sabía de su rotura, pero realmente esperaba que no supiera lo desesperado que realmente estaba.

— Me refiero a que Sasuke-kun siempre has sido muy pasional en tus decisiones, lo veía cuando luchabas...mientras entrenabas, hasta pude sentirlo cuando dejaste a Konoha detrás...no pude entenderlo en aquel entonces...pero dejaste muchos sueños detrás tuyo ¿verdad?

Aquello le hizo abrir más los ojos, que aquel tipo con tan mal gusto para vestirse, peinarse y buscar un maestro pudiera comprender el dolor que le supuso dejarlo todo atrás.

"— ¡Ya vale, abre los ojos de una condenada vez!- aquella era la voz de Naruto, una más infantil y desesperada.

— Sí, llevo un buen rato despierto… del estúpido sueño que tenía en el que mi futuro consistía vivir junto a compañeros, atontados por la idea de paz. …¡por eso me voy de la villa. El futuro ya no tiene sueños que ofrecerme...todos se quedaron atrapados en el pasado."

Desde aquella batalla en el Valle del Fin...pensaba que podría recoger los pedazos que dejó atrás siendo un niño y volver a empezar…pero...

— ¿Sasuke-kun…?

— No tengo nada que escribir…- dijo con frialdad- No me compares contigo…

— Ah..claro…- Lee no era consciente hasta qué punto tocó algo importante para él.— es solo que me siento ridículo…¡por eso me gusta entrenar con Gai sensei! siento que no estoy solo y que los dos avanzamos en la misma dirección.

— ¿Quieres que avance hacia Sakura?

— ¡Te pido que NO lo hagas por favor!...pero avanzar hacia lo que ¡tú también anhelas!

Apenar torció los labios para mostrar su negativa.

— No anhelo nada. Todo ha quedado atrás para mi.-dió por finalizada la visita. — Recoge tus cartas y llevatelas y úsalas como modelo de lo que No debes hacer…

— ¡Dejame intentarlo una vez más!

Le miró con frialdad, pero de nuevo le dió aquella punzada de compasión, se veía demasiado reflejado en él y una parte de él se revolvió de rabia, pero venció la otra parte que quiso comprenderlo.

— Es tarde, ten en cuenta la vida de los demás…- volvió a tomar asiento.

— ¡SI! ¡Gracias de corazón!

✉ ✎✆✓ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•EL DOBE Y EL PUTO MOVIL.[̲̅E̲̅]`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•✉ ✎✆✓

Pasaron las horas con Lee sin que tuviera el valor de apuntar una sola palabra sobre la última oportunidad que le daba. No paraba de releer lo que había escrito previamente. Tanto tiempo que Lee se ofreció a buscar algo para cenar, Sasuke no se iba a negar no tenía nada para cenar ni para él mismo. Una vez el mayor abandonó la estancia suspiró pensando en la penuria que estaba pasando sin ser capaz de levantar cabeza; salía de su apartamento para comprar, buscar trabajo y no morir de hambre. Su mente cada vez era más lenta pero su estómago era verdaderamente diligente y no le dejaba morir.

Desvió la mirada a la hoja de Lee que se encontraba en blanco.

" — ¡Escribamos juntos! ¡Se que Sasuke-kun tiene muchos sentimientos que dejar salir!"

— ¿Es así?- musitó para si, arrastrando la hoja en blanco hasta dónde él estaba. -por dónde empezaría...—

Silencio

— No hay nada…- miró la hoja en blanco y desvió la mirada a Ukky- No hay nada más que pensamientos negativos y de muerte…- Ukky siempre le escuchaba- Al parecer realmente no queda bueno en mi…- bocetó una suave sonrisa de amargura. - No tengo salvación, nunca la he tenido…

Apenas pasaron unos minutos enfrentando la hoja en blanco, sus recuerdos vinieron perdiéndose en ellos y todo fluyó…

Llamaron a la puerta, pasada casi una hora, Uchiha devolvió la hoja a su sitio. Ukky sabía guardar los secretos de su corazón…

— ¡He traído yakisoba y takoyaki, es lo más rápido y sabroso que he encontrado rápido, espero no arruinar tu dieta, Sasuke-kun!

...por eso cuando Lee entró a la sala de nuevo, Ukky mostraba sus brillante hojas, como si nada hubiera pasado.

✉ ✎✆✓ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•EL DOBE Y EL PUTO MOVIL.[̲̅E̲̅]`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•✉ ✎✆✓

— ¿Qué tal?-la pregunta del día.

— Hmmmm- levantó la mirada de la hoja- No es horrible….- Lee dejó caer la cara sobre la mesa de forma escandalosa

— Lo sabía...lo sabía no sirvo para esto….

— Considéralo tu entrenamiento…

— Sí….-

Aquello era inaudito, no esperaba ver a Lee desanimado en su vida y ahí le tenía, con la cabeza gacha y derrotado. Sin duda el corazón de alguien era algo complicado. Una parte de él quería patear el problema fuera de su casa, pero ya era tarde.

— Gracias por tu tiempo, te he robado todo el día….-

No le dió tiempo a reaccionar cuando Lee recogió las cartas que había hecho para volver a su casa.

— Buscaré otra solución….-murmuró, parecía un verdadero fantasma abrió la puerta sin decir palabra y cerró tras de si.

Todo quedó extrañamente en silencio y por una vez a Uchiha le pareció extraño, ya se había acostumbrado al golpeteo de Lee estando nervioso moviendo las piernas y el constante quejido que salía de su garganta como si estuviera exprimiendo su cerebro al máximo.

Se levantó para recoger el resto de las hojas que habían quedado. Él no podía ayudar a nadie, no servía para esas cosas, había perdido a Naruto, ¿cómo iba a ayudar a quien tenía esperanzas?

✉ ✎✆✓ `•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•EL DOBE Y EL PUTO MOVIL.[̲̅E̲̅]`•.¸¸.•´´¯`••._.•✉ ✎✆✓

Rock Lee revisó sus hojas una vez más. leyendo sus sentimientos plasmados en el papel, y a la vez, rememorando las palabras del Uchiha.

"— Hmmmm- levantó la mirada de la hoja- No es horrible….-"

No le dió tiempo a deprimirse cuando reconoció un texto en que no era su caligrafía.

"Na,

¿Me lo contarías? ...¿Ha venido ese pesado del trabajo a molestarte? ¿y qué me dices de la forma tan misteriosa que conseguiste mancharte la camisa? ¿hablaríamos de lo locos que estan todos para poder reírnos después? ¿Te has despertado esta mañana y afrontado el día con una sonrisa? Quizás no haya sido así, pero no importa. Me gusta escuchar cómo ha ido tu día a día, escuchar el tono de tu voz llena una parte del mío; ¿aburrirme? Para nada, me encanta ver el mundo a través de tus ojos, porque es a través de ellos donde realmente puedo ver belleza...

Sinceramente;

Un extraño".

'La hermosa bestia verde de Konoha' alzó la mirada de aquel papel y decidió tomarla como un verdadero modelo a seguir...pero además había tomado una firme determinación…

"Sasuke-kun, estos sentimientos no quedaran en vano"

CONTINUARÁ

 **coptesita**

Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario en "el dobe y el puto movil" me alegra que la desesperación de Sasuke haya llegado a tu ser y al parecer simpatices con él. Es cierto que Naruto esta comportándose bastante raro, pero al ser todo casi exclusivamente del punto de vista de Sasuke es difícil que pueda plasmar los sentimientos del rubio.

Sasuke está en medio de un proceso largo y doloroso y espero que estes interesada en continuar a bordo de esta historia. Ya hay capitulo nuevo!

Muchas gracias por tu tiempo y tu comentario! Me hacen seguir adelante!

 **Katty romero**

Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario en "el dobe y el puto movil" Me alegra ver que pareces interesada en como va terminar todo entre estos dos! sin embargo est histor va muy poco a poco y hay que armarse de paciencia! Pero agradezco todo el apoyo que me has dado!

Muchas gracias por tu tiempo y tu comentario! Me hacen seguir adelante!

 **Funeral**

Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario en "el dobe y el puto movil"

Hace tanto que no escribo que ya no se si te acordaras de mi y mucho menos de la historia! XDDD

Muchas gracias por aclararme la situación que pasó previamente entre Shikamaru y Sasuke. Y tu visión de Naruto con Sasuke es algo que me ha gustado mucho, la verdad que eres alguien que se da cuenta de los pequeños detalles y al comentarlo me das a mi la opción de tener más profundidad en la historia!

Calzonazos es una expresión...según la RAE

 **calzonazos**

Del aum. de _calzones._

 **1.** adj. coloq. Dicho de un hombre: Que se deja gobernar por su pareja. U. m. c. s. m.

y si le ha molestado mucho que Suigetsu se tomaras esas confianzas, per de nuevo me ha gustado mucho tu analisis que al verse Sasuke tan humano la gente se ve con más libertad de meterse con él ya que no es un ser supremo, sino que padece como todos. XD

No tienes idea como disfruto escribiendo a Rock Lee, aunque he de confesar que escribirle junto a Sasuke a veces se vuelve surrealista, pero espero que en el nuevo capítulo (PORQUE HAY NUEVO CAPÍTULO :O) encuentres que no parece una idea tan descabellada!

Las lagunas de Sasuke temo que le van a acompañar durante bastante tiempo, tiene una importante falta de concentración y no es algo que lamentablemente tenga cura de un dia para otro…

He recibido críticas con que el capítulo anterior parece inacabado y enlazadas las partes como si fuera un boceto...que lo reescribiera...pero justamente ese es el efecto que quería dar al hacer esos cortes tan repentinos y saltando de escena en escena para que la gente experimente durante un rato la desorientación de Sasuke...aunque supongo que no está bien hecho para que me digan que o escriba, pero seguire intentandolo!

Muchas gracias por comprender estos altibajos de risa y drama que hay en esta historia, mi idea era hacer algo únicamente cómico y antes de darme cuenta el drama flota por cada página de la historia. De verdad muchas gracias por comentar que se ajusta a la realidad donde hay momentos felices y momentos tristes, eso es lo que que quería plasmar… ;w;

Muchas gracias por tu tiempo y tu comentario! Me hacen seguir adelante!

 **Goten tranks**

Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario en "el dobe y el puto movil"

Sí sin duda Sasuke tiene a Naruto n su mente en todo momento, a pesar de sus diferencias le sigue amando ;A;

Muchas gracias por tu tiempo y tu comentario! Me hacen seguir adelante!


End file.
